True Love
by Erza Scarlet Belserion
Summary: mengisahkan dua anak yang saling mengikat janji. setelah 13 tahun kemudian semuanya berbeda 180 derajat. apakah mereka dapat menjalani janji mereka. simak semuanya di True Love
1. Chapter 1

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Warning: typo, bahasa tidak baku, AU, dkk

The True Love

Rating : T-M

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: ketika berumur 5 tahun Jellal dan Erza memiliki janji bahwa dia akan bertemu kembali di bawah pohon Sakura di Fairy Tail Highschool dimalam Kelulusan mereka. Apakah mereka mengingat Janji tersebut. Simak di True Love

Chapter 1

Pagi ini Erza sudah siap untuk memulai tahun ajaran ketiga di sekolahnya yang bernama Fairy Tail Highschool . ia pun segera menuruni tangga dan melihat kedua orang tua nya sedang sarapan.

"Pagi sayang, mau sarapan dahulu"ucap ibu Erza.

"Tidak ma, aku sarapan di luar saja sudah ditunggu Lucy dan Natsu"balas Erza.

"Baiklah hati-hati dujalan ya sayang. Salam untuk mereka berdua"kata Ibu Erza.

"Aku perg dulu ma, pa"ucap Erza dan keluar dari rumah sambil menenteng tasnya.

Dirumah

"Kurasa kita harus meluangkan waktu kita untuk Erza pa"ucap ibu Erza .

"Mama benar. Tapi, tidak sekarang papa sedang sibuk sekali belakangan ini"ucap papa Erza.

Erza Scarlet adalah anak semata wayang Lucius Scarlet dan Venelana Scarlet. Orang tua Erza orang yang kaya dan sibuk karena ayahnya Erza adalah seorang pengusaha yang sering berpergian ke luar negeri otomatis ibunya akan ikut menemani sang suami sehingga Erza kurang perhatian dari kedua orang tua nya sehingga dia sering menghabiskan waktunya diluar bersama teman-temannya.

"Maaf lucy, Natsu membuat kalian menunggu"ucap Erza.

"Tak apa kami juga baru sampai"balas Lucy.

Lucy dan Natsu adalah sahabat karib Erza mereka berteman sudah lama. Lucy dan Natsu adalah sepasang kekasih. Kalau kalian tanya apakah Erza memiliki seorang kekasih jawabannya adalah tidak, kenapa? padahal dia sangat populer di sekolah bahkan anak laki-laki di sekolah nya membuat fans club yang bernama "Titania Erza" karena Erza adalah Karateka kebanggaan sekolah dan jika kalian bertanya apakah Erza mempunyai orang yang disukai nya jawaban nya adalah ya, Siegrain Fernandez namanya anak XII D. Dia dikenal berandalan dengan genk yang bernama Crime Sorcrie dan dia juga sering gonta ganti pacar. Siegrain merupakan teman masa kecil nya.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di sekolah dan memasuki gerbang dan disambut sebuah poster besar yang bertuliskan "I LOVE YOU ERZA HIME" Natsu yang melihat hanya ketawa dan kepala nya langsung di jitak oleh Erza dan mereka menuju kelasnya yaitu XII A di lantai 3. Selama di perjalanan mereka disapa oleh adik kelas mereka karena mereka ini sangat terkenal di sekolah nya apalagi Erza, siapa di sekolah ini yang tidak mengenal Erza Scarlet sudah cantik, baik, jago karate, pintar pula banyak orang yang ingin menjadi pacarnya . dan mereka mendengar bahwa akan ada anak pindahan dari Amerika .

Akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai di kelas dan bel pun berbunyi.

Teng teng teng teng

Seorang guru yang bernama Makao pun masuk dengan seseorang yang berada di belakang nya.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan nama mu"ucap Makao.

"Terima kasih Sensei. Pagi semuanya nama saya Jellal Fernandez, saya pindahan dari Amerika. Semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik"ucap Jellal yang bernampilan culun dengan memakai kacamata dan rambut yang disisir rapi.

"Apa hubungan mu dengan Siegrain Fernandez?"tanya Minerva tiba-tiba.

"Dia kembaran saya"jawab Jellal.

Mereka semua kaget karena Siegrain memilki kembaran yang 180 derajat berbeda . murid-murid pun berbisik mengenainya.

"Baiklah Jellal-san kau bisa duduk di sebelah Levy. Levy-san angkat tangan mu "ucap Makao.

Jellal pun berjalan menuju bangku yang ditunjuk oleh Makao.

"Hai nama saya Levy McGarden. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan mu "ucap Levy.

"Nama saya Jellal Fernandez senang bisa berkenalan dengan mu Levy-san"balas Jellal yang tersenyum kearahnya, Sedangkan Erza yang melihat kearah Jellal merasa pernah bertemu karena dia melihat kalung yang dipakai oleh Jellal tersebut.

"Baiklah kita mulai pelajaran nya. Buka buku sejarah halaman 211"ucap Makao.

Time skip

"Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas nya. Sampai berjumpa minggu depan"ucap Makao.

"Baik Sensei"ucap mereka.

Bel pun berbunyi mereka semua berjalan menuju kantin tidak terkecuali Jellal yang sedang mengantri tanpa sengaja dia menabrak pemuda berambut pirang dan membuat minuman nya tumpah.

"Hei, kamu punya mata tidak"bentak Sting.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja"jawab Jellal.

"Kau cari mati ya. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku"ucap Sting.

"Maaf saya baru disini"balasnya.

"Owh begitu. Kau harus diberi pelajaran"ucap Sting sambil menyeret Jellal ke dinding.

"Mau kau apakan dia Sting-kun"tanya Wanita yang bernama Kagura.

"Dia harus diberi pelajaran"ucap Sting meninju perut Jellal yang membuatnya tersenak dan sting memukul Jellal sampai terjatuh ketika Sting ingin memukulnya lagi datang lah Siegrain dan Ultear.

"Ada apa ini Sting"ucap Siegrain.

"Hanya memberi pelajaran kepada kembaranmu yang cupu ini"ucap Sting.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini"ucap Siegrain sinis.

"Aku bersekolah disini"ucap Jellal.

"Kita pergi dari sini sting"ucap Siegrain.

"Baiklah dan ini hadiah dari ku"ucapan Sting ketika dia ingin meninju nya lagi datang lah Erza dan dkk .

"Kurasa itu cukup Sting"ucap Erza.

"Titania datang rupanya, baiklah kau selamat cupu"ucap Sting mematahkan kacamata Jellal yang tadi terlepas dan menginjak nya. Mereka semua bukannya tidak mau menolong tetapi mereka takut karena tidak ingin berurusan dengan Siegrain dkk.

Mirajane yang melihat anak baru itu mendekat dan membantunya.

"Hey, kau tak apa"tanya Mira.

"Aku tak apa, tapi terimakasih banyak telah menolong ku terutama anda Scarlet-san. Saya ucapkan terimakasih"ucap Jellal yang membungkuk kan dirinya.

"Tak apa Jellal-san"balas Erza dan Jellal pergi dari sana dengan badan sakit semua dan tanpa kacamatanya. Mereka semua yang melihat Jellal tanpa kacamata serta rambut yang acak-acak kan terpesona karena anak baru itu menurut mereka tampan bahkan lebih tampan dari pada Siegrain. Mereka pun akhirnya duduk di bangku kosong.

"Siegrain itu tega sekali, bahkan dia tidak menolongnya"ucap Mira.

"Dia memang bajingan Mira, seperti kau tak tahu Siegrain saja"ucap Laxus dan mereka akhirnya mengobrol seperi biasa tapi Erza masih kepikiran tentang Jellal karena dia merasa pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Sementara itu Jellal sedang duduk dibawah pohon sakura dan mengeluarkan buku sketsanya dan mulai mengambar. Kini telah tampak Erza yang sedang menatap keluar jendela kantin.

'Apa kau ingat padaku Erza?'batin Jellal dan menutup buku sketsa nya.

Teng teng teng teng

Bel pun berbunyi dan mereka semua masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Time skip

Akhirnya waktu pulang . Semua siswa bersiap untuk pulang. Jellal pun bersiap untuk kembali ke rumah nya menggunakan sepeda. Dia tinggal serumah dengan Siegrain tapi dia harus membayar sewa kepada Siegrain. Kalian bertanya kemana orang tua nya sampai tidak menghentikan tindakan Siegrain. Orang tua Jellal dan Siegrain sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan pesawat jadi Fernandez Corporation di pegang sementara oleh paman mereka. Ketika Jellal ingin keluar dari kelas dia diseret oleh oleh Siegrain dkk menuju gedung olahraga dan memukuli nya . dimulai dari Sting, Zancrow yang menendang perutnya dan pada akhirnya Jellal dipukuli rame-rame tanpa melakukan perlawanan karena dia memang pantas mendapatkan nya, karena dia yang menyebabkan orang tua mereka meninggal sedangkan Siegrain tanpa kasihan membiarkan dia dipukuli dan sedang berciuman dengan ultear.

"Kau tidak menghentikan mereka Siegrain -kun"ucap Ultear manja sambil membelai dada Siegrain.

"Biarkan saja, aku muak melihat nya"jawab Siegrain menatap sinis kearah Jellal.

Setelah mereka selesai memukuli Jellal, mereka pun meninggalkan nya di gedung olahraga dengan badan yang memar. Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, Erza melihat semua apa yang dilakukan oleh Siegrain dkk tadi tapi dia hanya melihat saja, jika dia ikut campur maka Siegrain akan membenci nya karena Siegrain sangat membenci orang yang ikut campur dengan urusan nya. Sebenarnya Erza sudah menyukai Siegrain sejak lama. Siegrain merupakan Teman masa kecilnya bersama Mira dan Laxus. Ketika dia ingin mengunci pintu gedung olahraga dia melihat sebuah Harmonika berwarna perak dan dia pun mengambil nya mungkin itu milik Jellal tadi yang terjatuh dan pada akhirnya semua orang di Fairy Tail Highschool membiarkan perlakuan nya saja.

Tbc

Hai ketemu lagi dengan saya Titania Princess, saya hadir dengan Fic baru, Perbedaan antara Jellal dan Siegrain hanya dari kacamata dan tatoo di mata. Jika Siegrain punya tatoo di matanya, kalau Jellal enggak dan Jellal memakai kacamata dan Siegrain tidak. Dan saya sedih sekali Fic pertama saya dikit sekali peminatnya . Saya juga memakai Lucius dan Venelana Gremory dari Anime Highschool dxd

Semoga kalian suka dengan Fic ini. Ditunggu juga Review, Follow, Favorite dari reader semua.


	2. Chapter 2

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, AU, dkk

True Love

Rating : T-M

Pairing: Jellal F dan Erza Scarlet

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: ketika berumur 5 tahun Jellal dan Erza memiliki janji bahwa dia akan bertemu kembali di bawah pohon Sakura di Fairy Tail Highschool dimalam Kelulusan mereka. Apakah mereka mengingat Janji tersebut. Simak di True Love.

Chapter 2

Mindscape on

"Erza jika kita sudah lulus SMA nanti, kita akan berkumpul disini dibawah pohon Sakura. Kau mau kan, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan"ucap anak kecil berambut biru.

"Aku akan tunggu hari itu, kau harus janji ya padaku"ucap Anak kecil berambut merah yang menyodorkan jari kelingking nya.

"Janji"ucap mereka serentak dan tersenyum khas anak-anak.

Mindscape off

"Mimpi itu lagi"ucap Erza yang bangun dengan wajah yang berkeringat.

'Apa maksud dari mimpi itu?'batin nya.

Pagi itu seluruh siswa dan siswi Fairy Tail Highschool bersiap untuk memulai pelajaran pertama mereka dan masuklah Porlyusica ke dalam kelas dan mulai mengabsen muridnya.

"Jellal Fernandez"ucap Porlyusica.

"Belum datang sensei"ucap mereka.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Jellal dengan muka berkeringat masuk kedalam kelas.

"Maaf sensei. Saya terlambat"ucap Jellal.

"Bisa kau berikan alasan yang jelas Tuan Fernandez"kata Porlyusica karena dia paling tidak suka dengan murid yang tidak disiplin.

"Maafkan saya sensei, saya kesiangan dan saya juga kebingungan mencari ruang kelas ini. Untung ada pak Ichiya yang memberitahu saya. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf"jelas Jellal.

"Apakah kau murid baru disini ?"tanya Porlyusica.

"Ya. Saya baru kemaren masuk."ucap Jellal.

"Baiklah. Kali ini saya maafkan tapi, lain kali tak ada maaf untukmu Tuan Fernandez dan silahkan menuju bangkumu"ucap Porlyusica yang mempersilahkan nya duduk.

"Terimakasih Sensei"ucap Jellal dan berjalan ke bangku nya

"Kau hampir saja Jellal"ucap Natsu yang memutar badan nya ke belakang.

"Untung saja, Natsu-san" ucap Jellal.

"Jika kalian ingin berbicara silahkan diluar Tuan Dragnell dan Tuan Fernandez"ucap Porlyusica.

"Baik Sensei"ucap mereka.

"Sekarang buka buku halaman 211"ucap Porlyusica.

"Baik sensei"ucap mereka semua.

Tanpa mereka sadari jam istirahat sudah tiba dan mereka bersiap-siap untuk makan. Ada yang membawa bekal dan ada yang ke kantin. Demikian dengan Jellal yang sedang memakan bekalnya di bawah pohon Sakura di dekat kantin.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini"ucap Kagura yang datang membawa bekal nya.

"Tentu saja. Ini tempat umum siapa saja boleh kok"ucap Jellal.

"Nama saya Kagura Mikazuchi. Salam kenal"ucap Kagura memperkenalkan diri.

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu Kagura-san ,pasti kau sudah tahu nama saya kan"ucap Jellal.

Mereka pun melanjutkan makan bekal mereka. Setelah selesai, Kagura pun merasa tertarik melihat buku sketsa yang berada di samping Jellal.

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya Jellal ?"ucap Kagura.

"Tentu. Jika kau berkenan"ucap Jellal menyerahkan buku sketsanya.

Akhirnya Kagura melihat buku itu dan dia melihat sebuah gambar yang berisi gambar Erza yang sedang melihat kearah pohon sakura dan segera menutup buku tersebut.

"Kau pandai mengambar ya Jellal-san"ucap Kagura.

"Tidak kok. Hanya biasa saja"balas Jellal

"Benar kok. Semua gambar mu terlihat nyata"jelas Kagura yang melihat gambar-gambar yang ada disana.

Sedangkan tanpa mereka berdua sadari Erza melihat kearah mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sedangkan tanpa disadari oleh Erza, Ultear yang sedang membeli minuman melihat kearah pandangan Erza dan dia hanya menyeringai.

'Ini akan menarik'batin nya.

"Erza, Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ?"ucap Mirajane yang menyadarkan nya dari lamunan.

"Ti-Tidak ada kok Mira"ucap Erza.

"Kalau Kau ada masalah, jangan sungkan-sungkan cerita. Jangan dipendam sendiri."ucap Mirajane yang memegang tangan Erza.

"Tentu saja"balas Erza tersenyum ke arah Mirajane.

Teng teng teng teng

Bel pun akhirnya berbunyi dan semua murid mulai memasuki kelas mereka.

"Sudah bel. Ayo kita pergi ke kelas Kagura-san. Kalau boleh tahu kau di kelas berapa, Ayoo"ucap Jellal mengulurkan tangan nya.

"Ayo, senang berbicara dengan mu Jellal-san. Aku kelas 3 B"balas Kagura menyambut uluran tangan Jellal.

Sementara itu Erza Dkk segera bersiap menuju kelas mereka, Erza tak sengaja melihat kearah pohon sakura dan dia langsung mengalihkan mukanya karena entah mengapa melihat itu dia merasa sakit di hatinya.

'Aku hanya menyukai Siegrain, aku tidak mungkin menyukai nya. Mereka hanya mirip.'batin Erza

Time Skip

Waktu pulang pun tiba, mereka semua bersiap kembali ke rumah masing-masing, tapi tidak untuk Jellal karena setelah ini dia harus pergi bekerja.

"Jellal-san"panggil Erza.

"Ya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu"ucap jellal yang melihat kearah Erza.

"Ini aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini kepadamu"ucap Erza sambil menyerahkan Harmonika.

"Terimakasih, aku kira ini hilang. Ini adalah harta terpenting bagiku"ucap Jellal.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Scarlet-san, kalau tidak ada lagi, aku mohon permisi"ucap Jellal.

"Sama-sama senang b-"ucap Erza terpotong dengan datang nya Kagura dari belakang.

"Jellal-san, mau pulang serempak"ucap Kagura.

"Tentu."balas Jellal.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka Erza hanya mengepalkan tangan nya, sedangkan di sudut lain tempat Siegrain dkk melihat semua apa yang terjadi di depan pagar.

"Apa kau akan membiarkan itu Sting-kun ?"tanya Ultear yang sedang duduk di pangkuan Siegrain.

"Dia cari mati rupanya"ucap Sting.

"Dan jangan salahkan aku Siegrain kalau dia akan mati sekarang"tambahnya.

"Terserah kau saja Sting, aku tidak perduli apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya"ucap Siegrain sambil merokok.

'Sepertinya Erza punya perasaan dengan bocah bodoh itu, aku akan buat dia menderita"batin Siegrain.

Sekarang Jellal sedang berada di Fiore Music Lesson salah satu tempat belajar musik terbaik di kota Fiore.

'Hari ini pertama mengajar, semangat 'batinnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Di dalam kelas

"Baiklah anak-anak kalian akan mendapatkan guru pengganti baru karena ibu Lyra sedang pensiun melahirkan. Silahkan masuk Jellal-san"ucap Laki. Masuklah Jellal ke dalam kelas dia memakai baju kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana dasar dan membawa sebuah buku.

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri anda"ucapnya

" nama saya Jellal, saya akan mengajar musik di kelas ini. Mohon bantuan nya"ucap Jellal memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Jellal-san"ucap Laki dan pergi keluar kelas.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita mulai pelajaran nya"ucap Jellal.

"Menurut kalian, Apa itu Music ?. ada yang bisa jawab"tanya jellal.

"Music adalah sebuah sebuah lagu yang memiliki makna"ucap Seorang anak yang bernama Romeo.

"Bagus, ada yang lain"tanya Jellal.

"Musik adalalah sebuah gabungan kalimat dan mempunyai nada"ucap anak berambut biru tua yang bernama Wendy.

"Jawaban kalian semua betul, tapi sebenarnya Musik itu adalah suara yang disusun sedemikan rupa sehingga menciptakan irama, lagu dan keharmonisan nada terutama suara yang keluar dari alat yang dapat mengeluarkan bunyi"jelas Jellal kepada mereka semua yang ada di kelas, ada yang memasang wajah tertarik ada yang bersikap acuh tak acuh tapi itu tidak dipermasalahkan olehnya karena menurut dia tidak semua orang menyukai musik. Setelah menjelaskan asal usul musik dan beberapa genre music. Akhirnya pelajaran telah usai.

"Baiklah kita sudahi untuk hari ini tapi , jangan lupa untuk membawa alat musik yang bisa kalian mainkan minggu depan dan kalau ada yang bisa silahkan tampilkan sebuah lagu atau instrumen yang kalian mengerti. Hari cukup sampai disini dan Terimakasih"ucap Jellal.

"Terimakasih Sensei"ucap mereka. Dan mereka pun segera pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Ketika Jellal keluar gedung dia melihat Wendy yang sedang menunggu jemputan orang tua nya.

"Wendy, kau belum dijemput"tanya Jellal.

"Belum, sensei. Kata mama, dia lagi dijalan."balas Wndy yang melihat handphone nya.

"Baiklah. Akan sensei temani kamu sampai mama mu datang"ucap Jellal yang duduk disamping Wendy.

"Anoo, sensei kalau boleh tanya, Sensei lulusan mana ?"tanya Wendy.

"Saya masih sekolah kelas 3 tepatnya di Fairy Tail Highschool"terang Jellal.

"Wahhh berarti satu sekolah dengan kak Natsu dong"ucap Wendy.

"Kamu tahu Natsu"tanya Jellal.

"Tahu dong, Natsu kan kakak saya."ucap Wendy.

"Owh begitu rupanya"ucap Jellal dan mereka pun kedatangan mobil dan turunlah seorang wanita berambut merah muda.

"Maaf menunggu lama Wendy, Ayo kita pulang"ucap Grandine.

"Baiklah mama. Kak Jellal, Wendy pulang duluan"ucap Wendy.

"Baiklah hati-hati dijalan"ucap Jellal. Dan mobil itu pergi dari sana.

Sementara itu dimobil

"Wendy, tadi itu siapa ?"tanya Grandine.

"Owh yang itu tadi nama nya Kak Jellal, Ma. Dia guru musik disana dan dia juga teman kak Natsu"ucap Wendy.

"Owh begitu."ucap Grandine.

Sementara itu Jellal sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya tetapi dia dicegat oleh beberapa orang dan menariknya ke taman yang kebetulan sepi.

"Mau apa kalian ?"tanya Jellal.

"Nyawa mu yang kami inginkan"ucap Sting yang membuka penutup muka nya.

"Sting apa maksudmu ?"ucap Jellal tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jellal, Sting memukulnya.

"Kau tahu,aku sudah lama mendekati Kagura, tapi kau dengan mudahnya mengambil dia, kau harus mendapatkan ganjaran nya. Ayoo kita pukuli dia tak perlu takut"ucap Sting yang menyuruh teman-teman nya. Dan Jellal jadi bahan pukulan mereka.

Sementara itu dijalan dekat taman Natsu Dkk baru selesai hang out bersama tak sengaja melihat Jellal yang dipukuli dan mereka segera membantu Jellal.

"Hoy, Apa yang kalian lakukan"ucap Natsu.

Dan terlibat perkelahian antara Natsu Dkk dan Sting Dkk.

"Apa urusan kalian ?"ucap Sting yang mengelap sudut bibir akibat ditinju Laxus.

"Hanya mengajarkan kepada kalian jangan jadi pecundang dengan memukul seseorang secara rame-rame"ucap Laxus.

"Ini urusan ku"ucap Sting.

"Ini juga urusan kami karena Jellal teman kami"ucap Gray.

Sementara para cewek membantu Jellal berdiri.

"Kau tak apa Jellal-san"ucap Lucy.

"Aku tak apa, lebih baik kalian segera pergi dari sini"ucap Jellal yang mengelap sudut bibir nya yang berdarah.

"Mana bisa begitu, kau teman kami"ucap Erza.

"Hahahaha ternyata Titania kita menyukai si culun ini"ucap Sting tertawa mendengar nya.

"Mana mungkin, aku hanya mencintai Siegrain dan tak mungkin mencintai dia"ucap Erza tanpa sadar dan segera menutup mulutnya.

"Hahaaha kukira kau menyukai si culun. Owh ya mana mungkin Titania seperti Erza menyukai si culun Jellal. Jika Siegrain disini dia akan senang mendengar perkataanmu tadi"ucap Sting. Sementara Erza mukanya memerah mendengar perkataan Sting.

"Dan kau culun jika kau mendekati Kagura lagi, kau akan tahu akibatnya. Ayoo pergi teman-teman"tambahnya.

Sementara Jellal yang mendengar perkataan dan melihat reaksi Erza tadi hanya menundukan kepala nya tetapi itu terlihat oleh Lucy.

'Sepertinya Jellal menyukai Erza'batin Lucy dan Jellal meninggalkan mereka tanpa suara.

Natsu Dkk yang melihat nya hanya menatap bingung.

"Dia bukan nya berterimakasih malah pergi begitu saja"ucap Gajeel yang marah.

"Biarkan saja Gajeel-kun mungkin dia masih tidak menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini"ucap Levy yang menenangkan Gajell.

"Yang dikatakan oleh Levy-chan benar Gajeel"ucap Lucy. Sementara Erza yang melihat Jellal yang meninggalkan mereka merasa bersalah, disatu sisi dia merasa telah menyinggung perasaan Jellal karena dia mendengar banyak rumor dari anak penggosip disekolah bahwa Jellal menyukai dirinya disatu sisi lagi dia merasa benar dengan apa yang dia ucapkan bahwa dia mencintai Siegrain.

"Ini tas Siapa ?"tanya Juvia sambil meangkat tas itu.

"Mungkin itu punya Jellal"ucap Gray.

"Baiklah, mungkin Erza saja yang menyimpan nya"ucap Natsu, mereka pun melihat kearah Erza dan melihat Erza masih melamunkan hal yang dia pikirkan.

"Erza"ucap Mira yang memegang tangan nya.

"Ad-ada apa"ucap Erza gugup.

"Kau melamun lagi"ucap Lucy.

"Kau mau menyimpan tas Jellal ini"ucap Natsu.

"Jangan"ucap Erza spontan.

"Kenapa"ucap Natsu teriak.

"Bisa tidak usah teriak. Kalau aku bilang jangan ya jangan. Mau melawan"ucap Erza yang menatap tajam Natsu.

"Ba-baiklah mungkin Mira saja yang memegang nya, kau mau kan Mira"ucap Natsu.

"Baiklah"ucap Mirajane. Dan mereka pun segera pergi menuju rumah masing-masing.

Sementara itu Jellal sedang duduk di dekat bangku depan danau.

'Kenapa kau katakan seperti itu Erza, aku mencintaimu. Aku pikir sepertinya kau melupakan janji kita itu.'batin Jellal dan menghancurkan kacamatanya.

To Be Continued

Update juga chapter 2. Terimakasih yang telah mereview, ngefollow dan ngefavorite fic ini.

Balasan Review

Synstropezia: senpai juga Jerza lover, aku suka banget fic senpai, kapan buat fic Jerza lagi. Disini saya akan buat Erza sangat menyesal(maafkan author Erza). Terimakasih senpai ini, saya sudah update.

EnterSandman06: Terimakasih. Ini sudah update kok.

Nokiyoh682: Terimakasih telah menyukai fic ini.

GummyZone: Terimakasih atas Review nya. Ini udah update kok.

Karura-Clarera: ini udah lanjut, terimakasih atas dukungannya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	3. Chapter 3

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, AU, dkk

True Love

Rating : T-M

Pairing: Jellal Fernandez dan Erza Scarlet

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: ketika berumur 5 tahun Jellal dan Erza memiliki janji bahwa dia akan bertemu kembali di bawah pohon Sakura di Fairy Tail Highschool dimalam Kelulusan mereka. Apakah mereka mengingat Janji tersebut. Simak di True Love.

Chapter 3

Malam hari di kediaman Strauss

"Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan"ucap Mirajane.

"Sebaiknya aku tidur"tambahnya. Tapi, ketika Mirajane ingin tidur dia mendengar suara dari tas Jellal. Dia pun ragu untuk membuka antara canggung dan merasa tidak sopan membuka tas orang.

'Maaf Jellal saya membuka tas mu'batin nya.

Dan ketika dia membuka tas Jellal dia melihat sebuah Harmonika, Kotak musik, sebuah buku diary dan sebuah buku sketsa berada disana. Mirajane pun langsung mengambil kotak musik tersebut dan mematikan nya. Tapi dia juga penasaran dengan isi dari buku sketsa itu dan dia pun mengambilnya dan melihat-lihat isinya dan pada suatu lembar dia melihat gambar Erza yang sedang menatap ke arah luar.

'Apa Jellal menyukai Erza ya ?, Apa karena itu dia pergi tanpa berucap satu kata pun setelah mendengar ucapan Erza tadi. Dan tak tahu kenapa aku sepertinya pernah melihat Jellal di suatu tempat tapi dimana ya ?. Aku harus tanyakan ini pada Jellal nanti'batin Mirajane dan dia pun segera bersiap untuk hari esok.

Time Skip

Pagi telah menyapa semua orang termasuk di kediaman Scarlet, Erza sedang bersiap untuk ke sekolah dan dia pun menuruni tangga dan melihat kedua orang tua nya sedang sarapan pagi.

"Pagi sayang"ucap Venelana.

"Pagi juga ma, pa"ucap Erza yang duduk disebelah ayahnya dan memakan roti dengan selai stroberi kesukaan nya.

"Ada yang ingin mama sampaikan padamu"ucap Venelana.

"Apa itu ?"tanya Erza.

"Kami berdua akan ke Barcelona untuk perjalanan bisinis, apa kau tidak apa-apa ditinggal sayang ?"jelas Venelana.

"Dan jika kau mau, kau bisa mengundang teman-teman mu untuk menginap disini"tambahnya.

"Tak apa ma bukan nya sudah biasa dan saran mama akan aku pikirkan"ucap Erza dan pergi meninggalkan mereka menuju sekolah. Sementara Venelana yang melihat itu hanya merasa khawatir dengan sikap anaknya belakangan ini.

Sementara itu Jellal sedang bersiap menuju sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Tidak seperti Siegrain yang menggunakan mobil sporty untuk pergi ke sekolah tapi Jellal lebih suka berjalan kaki atau menggunakan sepeda.

Erza sedang berjalan bersama Gray dan Levy karena mereka berpapasan tadi di jalan dan berangkat sekolah bersama dan akhirnya mereka sampai dan menuju kelas mereka. Dan ketika mereka masuk kelas , mereka sudah melihat Natsu, Lucy, Laxus dan Juvia yang sedang mengobrol.

"Pagi Erza"sapa Lucy.

"Pagi juga Lucy, semuanya"ucap Erza yang duduk dibelakang bangku Laxus.

"Ayoo, Luce pinjamkan aku buku mu aku tidak mengerti sama sekali"ucap Natsu yang memohon pada Lucy agar meminjamkan buku latihan nya.

"Tidak Natsu kau harus berusaha dulu, kerjakan soalnya"balas Lucy.

"Dasar Bodoh"ucap Gray menimpali.

"Coba ulangi lagi Gray"ucap Natsu dan mereka pun akhirnya ribut seperti biasa, Erza yang melihat itu hanya mendesah saja melihat pertengkaran mereka dan keributan mereka terganggu dengan datang nya Jellal bersama Mirajane.

"Kau bersama dia tadi"tanya Laxus.

"Tidak Laxus, kita ketemu di lorong, jadi serempak saja kesini"ucap Mirajane.

"Cieee Laxus cemburu"ucap Natsu.

Sedangkan Laxus hanya memalingkan muka nya karena dia merasa malu.

"Owh ya Jellal-san, ini tas mu ketinggalan kemarin"ucap Mirajane yang menyerahkan tas punggung ke Jellal.

"Terimakasih Strauss-san"ucap Jellal yang mengambil tasnya.

"Panggil saja Mira seperti teman-temanku"ucap Mirajane.

"Baiklah Mira-san"ucap Jellal.

Tiba-tiba perhatian mereka tertuju kepada ketua kelas yang mengatakan bahwa Jiemma sensei tidak hadir dan hanya diberikan tugas saja dan juga bertepatan dengan para guru rapat jadi para guru yang mengajar hari ini hanya memberikan tugas untuk mengisi kekosongan dan disambut teriakkan seluruh anak kelas 3 A. Semua siswa keluar dari kelas yang tersisa hanya Fairy Tail Genk, Jellal dan beberapa siswa teladan yang mengerjakan tugas.

"Akhirnya guru killer itu tidak masuk dan kenapa tidak libur saja ?"ucap Natsu senang.

"Betul juga kau Natsu"ucap Gajeel menimpali.

Erza yang mengingat perkataan nya kemarin merasa telah menyinggung perasaan Jellal dan Erza pun mendekat ke bangku Jellal.

"Jellal-san apa kau sedang sibuk ?"tanya Erza.

"Ada apa Scarlet-san"ucap Jellal yang menatapnya.

"Aku minta maaf atas perkataan ku ke-"ucapan Erza terpotong karena Jellal menyela nya.

"Tak perlu dipikirkan yang dikatakan Sting itu benar kok, mana mungkin kau menyukai aku yang culun ini dan kau pasti kau akan memilih Siegrain yang sempurna bukan nya aku yang culun dan katrok ini."ucap Jellal.

"Bukan maksukud ku be-"lagi-lagi ucapan Erza terpotong karena Jellal kembali berucap.

"Aku tahu maksudmu kok, kau hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya dan kenapa pula aku harus marah padamu, aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu dan aku hanya bermimpi untuk bisa menyukai ataupun mencintaimu Erza"ucap Jellal.

Sementara itu Fairy Genk yang mendengar ucapan Jellal mendekat kearah keduanya sementara itu Erza kaget dengan pengakuan dari Jellal.

"Ada apa ini"tanya Laxus.

"Kurasa kau tidaklah bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui rumor tentang aku yang menyukaimu"ucap Jellal menatap lantai.

"Dan sepertinya 13 Tahun terlalu lama untukmu ya"ucap Jellal Lirih.

"Apa maksudmu ?"ucap Erza.

"Bahkan kau tidak mengingatnya, tapi lupakan saja. Lupakan apa yang barusan kalian dengar anggap saja angin lalu"ucap Jellal dan pergi dari sana.

'Apa maksudnya 13 tahun yang lalu, Apa yang terjadi saat itu ?'batin Erza.

"Lupakan saja Erza dia memang orang yang bodoh dan suka mengkhayal"ucap Siegrain yang datang bersama Sting.

"Siegrain"ucap Erza kaget karena jarang sekali dia datang ke kelas Erza dan para siswi yang melihat pangeran mereka datang langsung menjerit histeris.

"Siegrain-sama"ucap mereka.

"Kalian berisik sekali"ucap Zancrow yang menutup telinganya.

"Sting-sama juga ada"ucap mereka yang melihat Siegrain bersama Sting dan Zancrow.

"Ada apa kau kesini"ucap Natsu yang menghadap Siegrain.

"Ohhhh tenang Natsu, aku kesini mencari Erza"ucap Siegrain.

"Ada apa kau mencariku Siegrain ?"ucap Erza.

"Aku sudah mendengar semua nya dari Sting, dan maukah kau menjadi pacarku"ucap Siegrain dan semua yang ada disana berteriak kecuali Fairy Genk karena mereka merasa ada maksud lain dari semua ini.

"Aku ulangi sekali lagi, Erza Scarlet maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?"tanya Siegrain yang mencium punggung tangan Erza.

Sementara Erza merasa senang karena cinta nya terbalaskan tetapi disatu sisi dia merasa ragu menerima Siegrain tetapi dia mencintai Siegrain.

'Ada apa denganku, aku tidak menyukai Jellal, mereka hanya mirip dan sekarang Siegrain memintaku menjadi pacarnya. Ayoo Erza terima dia'batin Erza.

"Baiklah. Aku juga mencintaimu Siegrain"ucap Erza.

Dan akhirnya teriakan pun pecah karena peristiwa ini, karena mereka jarang sekali Siegrain meminta seseorang menjadi pacarnya.

'Rasakan kau Jellal, akan ku buat hidupmu hancur'batin Siegrain yang melihat kearah pintu dan melihat Jellal berada disana dan mencium kilas bibir Erza dan membuat teriakan makin kencang.

"Kyaaa Siegrain-sama aku juga mau dicium olehmu"ucap Siswi disana sedangkan Natsu dkk yang melihat itu hanya kaget karena tidak ada yang berani mencium Erza, sedangkan Erza muka nya sudah memerah.

Sementara itu Jellal yang tadi ingin mengambil Harmonika di tas, melihat semua apa yang terjadi di kelas dengan kesalnya meninju dinding disebelahnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ada apa dengan Jellal itu"ucap siswa 1.

"Mungkin dia cemburu, kau kan tahu kalau dia itu mencintai Erza dan sekarang dia sudah pacaran dengan Siegrain"ucap siswa 2 sementara Siegrain yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai karena rencana nya berjalan sukses dan tak tahu kenapa mendengar perkataan siswa itu membuat hati Erza sakit.

Erza pun memegang kepalanya karena merasakan sakit disana.

"Ada apa sayang"ucap Siegrain.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kepala ku hanya sedikit sakit. Aku akan pergi ke uks"ucap Erza.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ku tinggal Siegrain"tambahnya.

"Tentu, kalau ada apa-apa sms saja aku"ucap Siegrain mencium pipi Erza dan pergi bersama Zancrow dan Sting ke markas mereka.

Natsu dkk sedang mencari Jellal karena menurut majalah yang dibaca Lucy, kalau seseorang habis patah hati akan melakukan hal nekat.

"Kenapa kita harus mencarinya Lucy?"ucap Laxus.

"Aku takut dia mencoba bunuh diri"ucap Lucy khawatir dan setelah beberapa menit mencari mereka menemukan Jellal berada di bawah pohon sakura disampin kantin sambil memainkan harmonika miliknya dan mereka memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di belakang pohong mangga.

"Kalian dengar musiknya sedih sekali"ucap Mirajane.

"Benar, Juvia merasa sedih"ucap Juvia yang menghapus air matanya yang sempat keluar.

"Apa menurut kali-"ucapan Levy terpotong karena mendengar perkataan Jellal.

"Apa 13 Tahun terlalu lama buatmu Erza ?, Apa kau melupakan janji itu ?. Untuk apa kau mengingat janji bodoh yang tidak tahu kebenaran nya tapi aku terlalu naif berpikir bahwa kau akan tetap mengingatnya ?"Ucap Jellal.

"Aku terlalu bodoh, bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih tetap menunggu hari dimana aku akan mengatakan semua ini padamu dibawah pohon ini ketika hari kelulusan"ucap Jellal lagi.

"BAHWA AKU MENCINTAIMU ERZA"teriak Jellal. Tapi untung saja kantin dan sekitarnya kosong hanya ada Natsu dkk yang sedang menguping perkataan Jellal.

"Aku tetap mencintaimu 13 tahun yang lalu bahkan sampai sekarang"ucap Jellal lirih dan meneteskan air mata karena dia hanya menangis ketika orang tua nya meninggal dan menghancurkan harmonika itu sampai pecahan kaca menusuk tangan Jellal.

Sedangkan Natsu dkk yang melihat dan mendengar hanya merasa sedih kepada teman mereka itu.

"Kita harus kesana"ucap Mirajane khawatir.

"Tunggu, jangan kau kesana Mira"ucap Laxus yang menahan tangan Mira.

"Kenapa?"ucap Mirajane.

"Kita sebagai teman nya harus menghiburnya sekarang"ucap Mirajane.

"Memang benar, apa yang dikatakan Mira tapi Juvia pikir kita harus membiarkan nya dulu"ucap Juvia.

"Juvia benar Mira"ucap Laxus.

"Hey, lihat ada yang mendekat ke arah Jellal"ucap Levy dan mereka semua melihat ternyata adalah Ultear.

"Tadi Siegrain yang nembak Erza sekarang Ultear yang membantu Jellal. Sebenarnya ada apa sih ini"ucap Natsu bingung.

"Apa mungkin ada maksu-"ucapan Natsu terpotong karena Lucy menjitak kepala nya dan Natsu segera berteriak tetapi mulutnya ditutup oleh Tangan Lucy.

"Ada apa Luce"ucap Natsu yang memegang kepala

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak"ucap Lucy.

"Mungkin Natsu benar Lucy, jarang sekali Siegrain meminta seseorang menjadi pacarnya"ucap Gray.

"Kalian lihat kan kemaren, bahwa Erza mengatakan kepada Sting bahwa dia menyukai Siegrain dan mungkin saja dia mengatakan pada Siegrain"jelas Lucy.

"Semoga yang kau katakan itu benar Bunny"ucap Gajeel.

"Jangan memangil ku bunny, Gajeel"ucap Lucy.

"Semoga tidak ada maksud lain dari semua ini"ucap Mirajane.

"Kita do'a kan saja Mira"ucap Laxus.

Sementara itu di uks, Erza sedang beristirahat disana.

Mindscape On

"Apa kau akan pindah besok ?"ucap Erza kecil yang sedang bermain pasir di taman belakang rumah Erza.

"Maaf ya, tapi kata papa, besok kami akan pergi ke New York"ucap anak kecil berambut biru.

"Tapi kita memilki janji itu dan aku harap kau tidak melupakan nya"ucapnya lagi.

"Erza janji dan kau harus berjanji juga"ucap Erza kecil tersenyum.

"Erza Ayoo pulang sudah sore. Katanya mau menyambut papa"ucap Venelana kepada anaknya.

"Baik Ma"ucap Erza kecil.

"Sampai jumpa besok"ucap Erza.

"Sampai jumpa lagi"ucap anak itu.

Dan mereka selalu melakukan ini setiap ingin pulang dengan mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka dan berkata "Janji"dengan wajah tersenyum di wajah mereka. Dan Erza pergi menuju rumahnya.

Mindscape off

Erza pun tersadar dari tidurnya dan memegang kepalanya yang berasa sakit.

'Apa maksud semua mimpi ini? Dan kenapa wajah anak kecil itu seperti aku dan kenapa wajah anak satu itu tidak jelas, ada yang bisa menjelaskan kepadaku apa maksud dari semua ini'batin Erza.

(Kau melupakan nya) ucap misterius di telinga Erza.

"Suara siapa itu"ucap Erza yang melihat sekitarnya dan hanya dirinya sendiri disini

'Suara siapa itu'batinya.

'Lupakan semua itu Erza, itu hanya mimpi yang tidak jelas. Kau masih punya kehidupan di masa sekarang dan masa depan. Lupakan mimpi'batinnya.

To Be Continue

Terimakasih yang telah mereview, ngefollow dan ngefavorite fic ini.

Pairing sementara di Fic ini:

Jellal dan Erza(masih proses)

Siegrain dan Erza(sementara)

Jellal dan Kagura(sementara)

Natsu dan Lucy

Gajeel dan Levy

Gray dan Juvia

Laxus dan Mirajane(masih proses)


	4. Chapter 4

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, AU, dkk

True Love

Rating : T-M

Pairing: Jellal Fernandez dan Erza Scarlet

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: ketika berumur 5 tahun Jellal dan Erza memiliki janji bahwa dia akan bertemu kembali di bawah pohon Sakura di Fairy Tail Highschool dimalam Kelulusan mereka. Apakah mereka mengingat Janji tersebut. Simak di True Love.

Chapter 4

Natsu dkk masih setia melihat kearah Jellal dan Ultear.

"Apa kau ada perlu denganku ?"ucap Jellal tanpa melihat kearah Ultear.

"Tanganmu berdarah Jellal"ucap Ultear

"Biarkan saja Ultear, bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri"ucap Jellal.

"Tapi ak-"ucap Ultear terpotong karena Jellal membentak nya sedangkan Natsu dkk yang melihat itu hanya menutup mulutnya agar ketawa mereka tidak terdengar dan mereka juga tidak suka dengan Ultear dkk tapi mereka bingung kenapa Kagura bisa masuk kesana padahal dia berbeda dari Ultear dan Minerva.

Teng tong teng tong

{Diumumkan kepada seluruh siswa dan siswi bahwa besok kalian belajar dirumah karena ada rapat yayasan dan kalian diperbolehkan pulang. Sekian terimakasih} ucap suara di speaker dan disambut teriakan seluruh murid karena mendengar pengumuman itu.

Sedangkan Jellal yang mendengar itu segera menuju kelas dan bersiap pulang sementara itu Natsu dkk segera keluar dari persembunyian mereka.

"Baiklah, Ayo kit-"ucapan Natsu terpotong karena hp Mira berbunyi dan dia mengangkatnya. Setelah berebicara dengan penelpon dia pun kembali menuju Natsu.

"Aku tadi baru saja dihubungi oleh mama nya Erza, bahwa mereka akan ke Barcelona dan meminta kita menginap bersama Erza, Apa kalian mau?"jelas Mirajane.

"Tunggu apa lagi, kita segera bersiap"ucap Natsu semangat dan menarik tangan Lucy dan meninggalkan mereka dan mereka yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

Sementara Jellal sedang menuju ke uks untuk mengobati tangan nya dan dia melihat Erza diruangan sebelahnya dan melihat dia berjalan menuju keluar.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu Jellal ?"ucap Erza.

"Kukira kau tidak perlu tahu"ucap Jellal tanpa melihat kearah Erza.

"Kau it-"ucapan Erza terpotong karena datang nya Kagura ke uks.

"Jellal-san apa yang terjadi denganmu ?"ucap Kagura.

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil saja"ucap Jellal dan Kagura pun segera mengobati lukanya sedangkan Erza yang melihat itu segera meninggalkan mereka dan mencari Natsu dkk.

Time Skip

Erza pun berjalan menuju rumahnya dan melihat teman-temanya membawa tas ransel besar karena mereka sudah menyiapkan nya tadi.

"Kalian mau kemana ?"tanya Erza.

"Bukan nya kami akan menginap dirumahmu"ucap Natsu.

"Ehhhh"ucap Erza kaget.

"Siang tadi mama mu menghubungi ku katanya kami disuruh menemani Erza karena mereka akan pergi karena besok libur jadi kami akan menginap dirumahmu. Erza"ucap Mirajane.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi"Ucap Natsu.

Mereka pun akhirnya menuju rumah Erza, Lucy dan Mirajane sedang mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli cemilan mereka sedangkan sisa nya langsung menuju kerumah Erza.

Time Skip

Hari ini sangatlah menyenangkan bagi Erza karena dia tidak merasa sendiri untuk saat ini karena teman-temannya ada disini. Mereka pun mememulai acara mereka dimulai dari bakar-bakar Sosis, daging dan jagung yang telah dibeli Mira dan Lucy tadi serta masih banyak hal lag termasuk Gajeel yang sudah siap dengan jas putih dan gitar kesayangan nya.

"Hoy, Apa yang kau lakukan hah ?"tanya Natsu.

"Tentu saja menghibur kalian"jawab Gajeel dan dia pun memulai bernyanyi tapi kegiatan mereka terganggu karena mendengar bunyi misterius.

"Kalian dengar itu"ucap Gray.

"Juvia mendengarnya Gray-sama, seperti suara jeritan seseorang"ucap Juvia.

"Jangan-jangan hantu"ucap Natsu yang langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Lucy.

"Baka, mana ada hantu disini"ucap Erza.

"Dasar baka, itu saja takut"ucap Gajeel.

"Apa kau bilang?"ucap Natsu menantang Gajeel tetapi tiba-tiba Mirajane dan Erza memukul kepala mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Mira, Erza"ucap mereka berdua sedangkan Laxus yang melihat itu hanya membatin.

'Kalau Erza memang sudah biasa, tapi ini Mira. Tolong ingatkan aku jangan membuat nya marah'batin Laxus.

"Kalian berisik sekali, ini bukan lah suara hantu atau semacamnya"jelas Mirajane.

"Jadi ini bunyi apa Mira ?"ucap Lucy.

"Mungkin seperti biola, dan sepertinya suara tersebut berasal dari sana"ucap Mirajane yang menunjuk suatu tempat.

"Ayo kita buktikan, itu suara hantu atau suara biola"Ucap Natsu.

"Kalian pergilah, biar aku jaga disini"ucap Gajeel yang memakan sosis bakarnya.

"Hehhh bilang saja , kau mau menghabiskan semuanya"ucap Natsu.

"Katakan sekali lagi bocah Edan"ucap Gajeel marah.

"Kau berani menantang ku, Ayo ki-"ucap Natsu terpotong karena kepalanya dan Gajeel di pukul sama Lucy dan Levy dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan para cowok yang kan menjaga api unggun dan sedangkan para cewek yang melihat kearah suara tersebut. Sedangkan Laxus hanya mendesah karena dia ditempatkan dengan orang bodoh semua dan hanya mendesah melihat perkelahian Gray, Natsu dan Gajeel.

Sementara para cewek sedang mencari suara tersebut dan melihat Jellal yang sedang memainkan biolanya. Mereka semua yang mendengar permainan Jellal hanya terpana dan seperti terhanyut dalam lagu tersebut. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti bermain dan berucap.

"Keluarlah kalian, ada perlu apa denganku?"ucap Jellal sementara mereke yang mendengar itu hanya kaget dan segera keluar dari persembunyian mereka.

"Kamu bisa memainkan piala biola juga, Jellal-san"ucap Mirajane yang mengalihkan perhatian Jellal.

"hmmm"jawabnya.

"Kau bisa main alat musik apa saja ?"tanya Lucy.

"Lumayan banyak, ada gitar, drum, piano, biola, dan masih banyak lagi"jelas Jellal.

"Owh ya, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"tanya Jellal.

"Kami tadi mendengar sesuatu dan ingin mencari tahu nya dan ternyata kau lagi main biola"ucap Levy.

"Kami sedang kumpul-kumpul dirumah Erza, apa kah kau mau ikut?"tambah Lucy.

"Terimakasih tapi aku takut mengganggu ka-"ucapan Jellal terpotong karena Mirajane memotongnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, bukanya semakin banyak orang semakin bagus. Bukan begitu Erza"ucap Mirajane sedangkan Erza yang baru sadar dari lamunan nya segera menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Ten-tentu saja, sekalian ajak Siegrain sekalian"ucap Erza.

"Siegrain tidak dirumah, dia sedang pergi."ucap Jellal kepada Erza tanpa melihat kearahnya.

"Bagaimana kau mau ikut Jellal-san ?"ucap Mirajane.

"Baiklah, aku kunci rumah dulu"ucapnya dan mengunci rumahnya dan mengikuti mereka ke tempat Natsu dkk.

Sementara Laxus yang sudah bosan melihat pertengkaran tersebut hanya mendesah dan menutup telinga nya karena mereka itu berisik. Dan tak lama kemudian Mirajane dkk datang dengan tambahan Jellal yang membawa gitar di punggung nya. Kesenangang mereka baru dimulai dari sekarang.

To Be Continue

Wahhhh update juga fic ini, maaf baru bisa update karena baru selesai uts dan kesibukan kuliah yang sedang banyak-banyaknya, dan terimakasih untuk Review, Favorite dan Follow nya Minna-san. Hanya bisa mengatakan semoga suka dengan chapter ini dan tunggu selanjutnya di True Love.


	5. Chapter 5

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Miss Tanda Baca, AU, dkk-nya

True Love

Rating : T-M

Pairing: Jellal Fernandez dan Erza Scarlet

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: ketika berumur 5 tahun Jellal dan Erza memiliki janji bahwa dia akan bertemu kembali di bawah pohon Sakura di Fairy Tail Highschool dimalam Kelulusan mereka. Apakah mereka mengingat Janji tersebut. Simak di True Love.

Chapter 5

Setelah Mirajane dkk kembali mereka melihat kerusuhan yang terjadi disana. Erza yang melihat itu menatap Laxus, Laxus yang mengerti tatapan Erza segera berucap.

"Jangan tanya padaku, kau tanyakan pada tiga tikus rumahan ini"ucap Laxus yang menunjuk Natsu, Gray dan Gajeel.

"Apa kalian yang melakukan nya ?"ucap Erza yang menatap mereka tajam sedangkan Jellal dan yang lain melihat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Owh kita kedatangan tamu rupanya"ucap Natsu yang mengalihkan perhatian Erza.

"Benar, Jellal akan bergabung bersama kita, aku harap kalian tidak menghabiskan bahan nya"ucap Mirajane yang menatap kearah Natsu karena Natsu yang memiliki Nafsu makan yang besar.

"Ten-tentu saja tidak Mira. Bahan nya masih ada benarkan Gray"ucap Natsu.

"Ten-tentu Mira, bahkan Laxus juga menjaganya"ucap Gray dan dibalas Laxus dengan mendeathglare mereka berdua.

"Baiklah Kalau begitu"ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Ce-cepat sekali berubah sikapnya itu"ucap Jellal.

"Jangan kaget ya Jellal-san, Mira memamng begitu satu sisi dia bisa menyeramkan dan disatu sisi dia bisa menjadi lembut"jelas Levy.

"Persahabatan kalian unik ya, kalian saling melengkapi satu sama lain"ucap Jellal.

"Kau mulai sekarang sahabat kami jadi jangan sungkan"ucap Mirajane dan acara mereka berlangsung lagi dan tambah meriah dengan Jellal yang menghibur mereka.

"Owh ya Jellal Apa kau mengajar musik di Fiore Music Lesson kan, adikku sangat menyukai cara mengajarmu. Dia sangat menyukai musik apalagi musik instrumental"ucap Natsu yang memakan daging bakarnya.

"Owh begitu, pengetahuan nya tentang musik lumayan"ucap Jellal.

"Bolehkah kami mendengar sedikit suaramu"ucap Mirajane.

"Suara ku biasa saja, tapi kalau kalian memaksa akan aku tunjukkan"Ucap Jellal yang tengah menyiapkan gitarnya dan mulai bernyanyi.

I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I had  
You're all I had

At night when the stars light up my room  
I sit by myself talking to the moon.  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.  
Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

Ohoooo...

Mereka yang mendengar suara Jellal mulai terhanyut kepasangan mereka kecuali Erza, Mirajane dan Laxus. Sementara Erza merasa bahwa lagu itu seperti menyindir dirinya secara tidak langsung. Dia sedang menatap Jellal yang tengah bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar dan timbul semburat merah dipipnya.

I'm feeling like I'm famous  
The talk of the town  
They say I've gone mad  
Yeah, I've gone mad  
But they don't know what I know  
Cause when the sun goes down  
Someone's talking back  
Yeah, they're talking back  
Ohhh

At night when the stars light up my room  
I sit by myself talking to the moon.  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.  
Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

Lucy menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Natsu begitulah Juvia dan Levy yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pacar mereka masing-masing. Sementara secara tidak langsung Mirajane memegang tangan Laxus dan dia menggenggam balik tangan Mirajane. Sedangkan Erza masih menatap Jellal dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...  
Do you ever hear me calling?  
(Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...)  
Oh ohh oh oh ohhh  
'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon

Still trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too  
Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

Ohoooo...

I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away

Setelah lirik terakhir Jellal berhenti memetik senar gitarnya dan Erza menjadi orang pertama yang bertepuk tangan disusul Mirajane dan yang lainnya.

"Suara mu merdu sekali Jellal-san"ucap Levy.

"Benar Juvia sampai menitihkan air mata"ucap Juvia yang menghapus sedikit air mata nya.

"Benar sekali, judulnya pasti Talking to the moon bruno mars kan"ucap Lucy.

" Benar Lucy-san, suaraku biasa saja kok, ada yang lebih bagus lagi"ucap Jellal.

"Benar kok yang dikatakan Lucy, suaramu bagus Jellal"ucap Erza dengan sedikit semburat merah.

Sedangkan Jellal yang mendengar itu memerah sedikit memerah mukanya dan itu semua di sadari oleh Mirajane dan Lucy.

'Sepertinya Jellal masih menyukai Erza'batin Mirajane yang melihat ke mereka berdua.

'Sepertinya mereka saling suka tapi kan Erza sudah menjadi pacar Siegrain. Sepertinya ada cinta segitiga diantara mereka'batin Lucy.

"Lumayan lah untuk pemula"ucap Gajeel.

"Kau yang pemula itu bodoh"ucap Natsu.

"Dan apa maksud pakaian mu itu"ucapnya lagi yang melihat Gajeel sudah lengkap dengan jas putih nya lengkap dengan gitar.

"Ayo Gray, kita hentikan makhluk aneh ini"ucap Natsu.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan mu kepala nyentrik"ucap Gray dan keributan tak terhindarkan sementara mereka hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

"Sepertinya lagu itu, lagu favorit mu ya Jellal-san"ucap Mirajane mengalihan perhatian mereka.

"Benar Mira-san lagu itu selalu aku nyanyikan ketika aku merindukan dia"ucap Jellal yang menggenggam erat kepala gitarnya.

"Maksudmu siapa Jellal-san-"ucapan Lucy terpotong karena Levy menyelahnya.

"Lu-chan, kukira itu hal yang sensitif baginya"ucap Levy.

"Tak apa Levy, dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Sekarang dia sudah lupa dengan janji yang pernah kami buat sebelumnya, dia sedang berada di Inggris bersama kekasihnya"ucap Jellal yang sekilas melihat Erza yang sedang menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku terlambat waktu itu, seandainya aku lebih cepat mengatakan nya sebelum dia pergi ke Inggris"ucap Jellal lirih.

"Tenang saja Jellal, masih banyak wanita didunia ini"ucap Natsu yang merangkul bahunya.

"Dia benar sobat, aku yakin kau bisa mendapat yang lebih baik darinya"ucap Gray menimpali.

Walaupun mereka baru kenal tapi entah mengapa Erza sangat membenci orang telah membuat Jellal seperti itu dan tak tahu kenapa dia merasa hatinya sakit setelah mengetahui bahwa Jellal memiliki cinta pertama, berharap dialah cinta pertama Jellal. Tapi Erza segera menjauhkan pikiran itu karena dia sudah memiliki Siegrain di sisinya tapi dia juga merasa sangat dekat dengan Jellal dan merasakan hatinya sakit melihat Jellal seperti itu. Dan ketika Erza melihat kearah Jellal tatapan mereka bertemu dan Jellal hanya tersenyum sedangkan Erza mukanya muncul semburat merah di kedua pipinya dan sepertinya hubungan mereka berdua mulai membaik sejak saat itu.

To Be Continue

Akhirnya update juga fic tercinta ini maaf lama update nya saya agak sedikit ngehank di alur dan sudah menemukan alur yang tepat. Dan ini pertama kalinya saya membuat songfic. Bagaimana menurut kalian ?. bagus/jelek kah. Dan terimakasih kepada reader yang masih setia menanti fic ini tak lupa terimakasih atas Review, Follow dan Favorite nya. Masukan kalian sangat membantu dan semoga suka dengan chapter kali ini dan tetap nantikan kelanjutan dari fic ini.


	6. Chapter 6

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Miss Tanda Baca, AU, dkk-nya

True Love

Rating : T-M

Pairing: Jellal Fernandez dan Erza Scarlet

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: ketika berumur 5 tahun Jellal dan Erza memiliki janji bahwa dia akan bertemu kembali di bawah pohon Sakura di Fairy Tail Highschool dimalam Kelulusan mereka. Apakah mereka mengingat Janji tersebut. Simak di True Love.

Chapter 6

Malam telah semakin larut, semua orang disana mulai beranjak tidur dalam tenda mereka Natsu dan Gray yang sudah tertidur tadi sementara Laxus entah kenapa lebih memilih tidur menyandarkan diri di pohon. Dan semua cewek sudah tidur kecuali Erza yang masih terduduk diam di depan perapian dan Jellal yang melihat Erza masih disana mendekat kearah Erza dan duduk di sebelahnya. Erza kaget karena melihat jellal disana.

"Maaf kalau menganggu sebaiknya aku pergi"ucap Jellal yang hendak pergi tapi tangan ya ditahan Erza.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa duduk disini bersama ku"ucap Erza dan setelah itu keheningan menghampiri mereka.

"Kenapa belum tidur, angin malam tidak bagus untuk kesehatan"ucap Jellal yang memandang kearah perapian.

Hening

Tak ada jawaban dari Erza dan Jellal hanya mendesah saja karena kebiasaan Erza sejak kecil yang tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan"ucap Jellal lagi sementara Erza yang mendengar pertanyaan Jellal tadi segera melihatnya.

"Apa maksudmu ?"ucap Erza.

"Orang yang terkena Insomnia memiliki dua alasan, satu karena dia memang terkena Insomnia akut dan yang terakhir dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur, seperti apa yang terjadi padamu ini"Ucap Jellal.

Erza yang mengerti arah pembicaraan itu segera membentaknya.

"Jangan sok tahu, kau bukan siapa-siapa dan kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ku"ucap Erza yang membentak Jellal sementara yang dibentak hanya tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa bagimu dan aku bukanlah dokter. Tapi aku perduli padamu, banyak yang perduli padamu. Jika kau punya masalah kau harus berbagi dengan seseorang jangan hanya memendam nya sendiri"ucap Jellal.

"Kau memiliki orang-orang disekitarmu serta orang tua mu"tambahnya.

"Jangan sok tahu, orang tua ku tak bisa mengertiku mereka selalu mengurusi urusan nya"ucap Erza yang mulai menangis.

"Setidaknya kau memilki teman-teman yang mengerti, perduli dan menyayangimu. Bagaimana dengan orang yang tidak memilki keduanya contohnya aku. Aku bahkan iri denganmu karena mempunyai teman yang begitu perdulimu"ucap Jellal.

Sementara Erza hanya mendengar apa yang Jellal katakan tanpa berniat membalas.

"Jika kau mempunyai masalah jangan ragu untuk berbagi setidaknya dengan teman-temanmu dan aku yakin mereka akan membantu mu"ucap Jellal.

"Kenapa kau perduli padaku ?"ucap Erza. Jellal yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kearah Erza.

"Karena kau adalah temanku dan Kalau saja aku menyampaikan nya lebih dulu dari Siegrain pasti aku tidak akan membuat mu menangis seperti ini dan menanggung semua masalahmu"ucap Jellal.

"Maksud-"ucapan Erza terpotong karena Jellal yang menyelanya.

"Kau mendengar rumor yang beredar kan, aku mencintaimu sejak aku yang dipukul Sting waktu itu. kau menyelamatkan seseorang yang tidak kau kenal, kau telihat cantik ketika itu dan aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu"ucap Jellal.

'Yah Walaupun aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak lama'batin Jellal.

Sementara Erza memerah mukanya karena menyebut dirinya cantik padahal banyak orang yang menyebutnya begitu tetapi tidak seperti sekarang mukanya sedikit memerah.

"Jadi jangan kau memendam masalahmu sendiri. Hari mulai malam lebih baik kau cepat tidur, angin malam tidak bagus untuk kesehatan"ucap Jellal yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kalau begitu aku tidur duluan, senang bisa berbicara denganmu lagi. Selamat malam"ucap Jellal.

"Apa Maksudmu dengan berbicara denganku lagi ?"tanya Erza tetapi Jellal keburu pergi.

'Apa maksudnya itu ?, apa aku pernah berbicara dengan Jellal sebelumnya ?. tapi kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya ? 'batin Erza.

'Dan bagaimana aku ingin cerita kalau yang aku pikirkan ini tentangmu Jellal. Aku seperti mengenal mu dengan baik tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya'batin nya lagi. Dan tak lama kemudian dia jatuh tertidur karena Kantuk yang mulai datang.

Sementara Jellal masih mengawasi Erza disana dan tidak melihat adanya pergerakan segera mendekat. Jellal sedikit mengguncangkang badan Erza dan melihat Erza yang tertidur pulas walaupun dia baru tertidur beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia mengangkat Erza, menyandarkan kepala Erza dibahunya dari sana dan berjalan menuju tenda cewek dan membaringkan nya disana. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Erza sekarang dan menyelimuti nya dengan selimut. Tak lupa dia mencium kening Erza seperti yang dia lakukan dulu ketika mereka kemah berdua.

"Mimpi indah, My Princess"bisik Jellal di telinga Erza dan segera keluar dari tenda sebelum yang lain melihat nya disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan didalam barusan ?"ucap Laxus dan memebuat Jellal kaget.

"Aku hanya membaringkan Erza saja seperti yang kau lihat dia tertidur dan kau pasti akan lakukan hal yang sama ketika Mirajane seperti Erza tadi"ucap Jellal.

Laxus hanya mengalihkan mukanya dan berucap.

"Kalau kau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Erza, akan kuhabisi kau"ucap Laxus. Dia memang lebih tua setahun dari mereka semua karena dia sempat tidak naik setahun di Smp karena di Skors dalam waktu lama Dan berkat Mirajane lah dia berubah menjadi saat ini walaupun dia masih sering berbuat ribut. Dan sejak saat itu dia menyukainnya. Jadi dia menganggap semua orang gadis disana adiknya.

Setelah itu dia segera untuk tidur kembali dan sekarang Jellal duduk didepan perapian.

'Hari ini begitu menyenangkan sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa berbincang lama dengan mu Erza, yah walaupun hanya sebentar tetapi aku menikmatinya. Sepertiny aku mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mu setelah aku pindah ke Amerika'batin Jellal.

Tiba-tiba handphone nya berbunyi dan dia segera mengangkat nya.

"Halo, ada apa Sorano?"ucap Jellal.

(Maaf menelpon mu malam-malam Tuan Jellal, Begini nyonya Meredy menyusul anda ke jepang)

"Aku mengerti, kapan dia berangkat ?"ucap Jellal.

(Sore tadi dan menurut Macbeth, nyonya akan tiba siang besok)

"Baiklah, terimakasih informasinya Sorano"ucap Jellal.

(Itu sudah menjadi kewajiban saya Tuan)

Setelah percakapan selesai, Jellal mematikan handphone nya dan melihat jam disana yang hampir pukul 12 malam.

'Sebaiknya aku tidur dan aku juga mulai ngantuk'batin nya.

Dan Jellal pun segera menuju tenda dan beristirahat disana. Malam ini merupakan malam yang begitu menyenangkan buatnya.

"Aku harap malam ini tidak akan pernah berakhir"ucap Jellal dan tak lama kemudian dia sudah jatuh tertidur dan ditenda sebelah tanpa diketahui oleh mereka Erza tersenyum dalam mimpinya.

"Aku juga berharap hari ini tidak akan berakhir"ucapnya.

To Be Continue

Terimakasih yang telah mereview cerita ini dan semoga suka dengan chapter ini, jika sempat luangkan waktu kalian sekedar memberikan tanggapan untuk chapter ini. Tetap nantikan kelanjutan ceritanya di True Love.


	7. Chapter 7

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Miss Tanda Baca, AU, dkk-nya

True Love

Rating : T-M

Pairing: Jellal Fernandez dan Erza Scarlet

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: ketika berumur 5 tahun Jellal dan Erza memiliki janji bahwa dia akan bertemu kembali di bawah pohon Sakura di Fairy Tail Highschool dimalam Kelulusan mereka. Apakah mereka mengingat Janji tersebut. Simak di True Love.

Chapter 7

pagi telah menghampiri mereka, angin yang sejuk khas pagi hari dan suara ayam yang berkokok menyambut mereka. Tapi mereka yang masih terlelap tidak mengindahkan panggilan alam untuk bangun tapi Jellal lah yang bangun duluan diantara mereka, Dia merenggakan badan nya dan melihat Gray dan Natsu yang masih tidur berpelukan dan dia hanya bisa tertawa melihat nya.

Ketika di keluar tenda dia melihat Erza yang sudah terbangun dan sedang memandang kearah langit.

"Pagi Erza"ucap Jellal.

"Hmmm pagi juga Jellal"ucap Erza sedikit canggung karena mengingat perbincangan nya kemaren dan baru kali ini dia merasakan nya, padahal dia tidak seperti ini ketika berbicara dengan Natsu ataupun Laxus.

"Angin nya sejuk ya"ucap Jellal untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Hmmm kau benar"ucap Erza masih dengan mode canggung nya.

"Pagi-pagi begini lebih baik berolahraga"ucap Jellal.

"Benar juga"ucap Erza.

"Bagaimana kalau jalan pagi ?"ucap Jellal.

"Itu bagus untuk kesehatan karena udaranya masih bersih. Apa kau mau ikut ?"tambahnya.

"Bo-Boleh juga"ucap Erza.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayoo"ucap Jellal dan Erza hanya mengikuti nya dari belakang.

"Apa kita bangun kan mereka juga"ucap Jellal.

"Tidak usah"teriak Erza dan segera menutup mulutnya dan merasa mukanya terdapat semburat merah.

"Ku-Kurasa mereka kelelahan dan aku pikir mereka butuh istirahat"balasnya tanpa melihat kearah Jellal. Sedangkan Jellal melihat adanya sedikit semburat di pipi Erza hanya membatin.

'Kau tidak banyak berubah Erza, kau terlihat lucu kalau begitu'batin Jellal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Ayoo"ucap Jellal.

Mereka akhirnya berjalan mengelilingi Fairy Tail Residence dan melihat semua orang yang melakukan aktivitas pagi seperti Jogging, jalan pagi dan membersihkan halaman rumah mereka. Mereka banyak membicarakan sesuatu selama mereka jalan pagi seperti tentang film terbaru, musik yang lagi hits dan kegiatan di sekolah. Tak terasa mereka telah menghabiskan waktu 2 jam untuk jalan pagi sekaligus acara mengobrol mereka. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali.

"Darimana saja kalian ?"ucap Laxus yang sedang membantu Mirajane membersihkan peralatan.

"Hanya jalan-jalan pagi Laxus-san"ucap Jellal.

"Dimana yang lain nya ?"ucap Erza.

"Yang lain sedang mandi"ucap Mirajane yang datang dari arah belakang Laxus.

"Sebaiknya kalian mandi, kalian pasti berkeringat kan"ucap tambahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, kalau kalian mau mampir, rumahku ada disebelah sana"ucap Jellal. Yang menunjuk sebuah rumah.

"Tentu Jellal-san"ucap Mirajane dan Jellal pun kembali kerumahnya.

"Tadi aku mendengar suara Jellal, dimana dia ?"ucap Natsu yang baru saja mandi.

"Dia kembali kerumahnya"ucap Erza.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, dan kau juga Laxus. Terimakasih atas bantuan nya"Ucap Mirajane yang tersenyum kearah nya sedangkan Laxus pergi tanpa menjawab.

"Lihat mukamu Laxus hahahahaha"Natsu hanya ketawa melihat nya seperti itu.

Dirumah Jellal

Dia yang telah usai mandi dan bersih-bersih duduk di depan rauang tv dan menonton acara disana. Dia melihat berita itu menampilkan tentang perusahaan Fernandes yang menguasai pasar Asia Tenggara.

"Aku harus cari tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Erza setelah aku pergi"ucap Jellal mengambil Smartphone nya dan menelpon seseorang.

(Ada apa menelpon ku Jellal)

"Aku ingin kau mencari tahu semua tentang Erza Scarlet, photo nya akan ku berikan padamu nanti via Email"ucap Jellal.

(Bukan nya dia anak dari Lucius Scarlet dan Venelana Scarlet kan. Pasti akan susah mencarinya. Apa urusan nya kau dengan dia ?)

"Kau tenang saja Rusty bayaran mu akan setimpal dengan hasil kerjamu dan kau tidak perlu tahu untuk apa informasi itu, kutunggu infonya segera"ucap Jellal.

(Okelah kalau begitu)

Dan akhirnya sambungan telepon terputus seketika, Jellal mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar dan segera membuka nya. Ternyata yang datang adalah Erza dan kawan-kawan nya.

"Silahkan masuk"ucapnya.

"Rumah mu besar juga ya Jellal"ucap Levy yang memperhatikan sekeliling nya.

"Masih ada yang lebih besar dari ini Levy-san"ucap Jellal.

"Owh ya kalian mau minum apa ?"balas Jellal.

"Teh saja Jellal"ucap Erza yang mewakili mereka.

"Kalau ada makanan, aku makanan juga. Aku masih lapar "ucap Natsu dan mendapatkan jeweran dari Lucy karena menurutnya tidak sopan langsung meminta makanan kepada tuan rumah.

"Tak apa Lucy-san, baiklah kalian tunggu sebentar ya"ucap Jellal yang menuju dapur.

"Aku akan membantu"ucap Mirajane mengikutinya.

Yang lain nya kini berkeliling melihat rumah Jellal dan melihat sebuah photo besar yang merupakan photo keluarga.

"Owh ya kemana Siegrain bukan nya dia saudara kembar Jellal"ucap Juvia.

"Pasti dengan genk nya lagi, dia kan memang begitu orang nya"ucap Laxus.

"Owh ya dari tadi aku tidak melihat orang tua nya Jellal, kemana ya ?"ucap Natsu yang berdiri di sebelah Lucy.

"Kau bisa tanyakan dengan Jellal nanti nya Natsu"ucap Lucy.

sementara di dapur Jellal di bantu Mirajane tengah menyiapkan minuman dan beberapa snack untuk mereka.

"Owh ya Jellal apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu"ucap Mirajane.

"Tentu Mira-san, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ?"ucap Jellal.

"Ketika tas tertinggal waktu kau diserang Sting, aku melihat dalam buku sketsa mu ada gambar Erza, apa kau menyukai Erza saat itu ?"ucap Mirajane.

"Benar Mira-san, sebenarnya aku sudah menyukai Erza sejak lama"ucap Jellal.

"Bukan nya kau baru disini, kenapa kau sudah suka dengan Erza sejak lama ?"balas Mirajane.

"Dulu aku sempat tinggal disini sampai umur 5 tahun, aku mengenal Erza waktu dia berkunjung kerumah dengan orang tuanya dan mulai saat itu kami berteman dan bermain setiap saat, dan sebelum saya pindah ke Amerika, kami membuat janji yang isinya kami akan bertemu di bawah pohon sakura di Fairy Tail Highschool. Kesempatan itu akan kugunakan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan ku padanya Tapi seperti yang kau tahu dia sudah punya kekasih dan sepertinya dia juga melupakan janji tersebut"jelas Jellal.

"Kau tadi mengatakan berteman dengan Erza sejak lama, tapi kenapa Erza tidak mengingatmu ?"ucap Mirajane.

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti setelah pindah aku lost kontak dengan dia"ucap Jellal.

"Ayoo kita bawa makanan dan minuman ini"ucap Jellal yang memegang nampan dan Mirajane mengikutinya.

Mereka akhirnya telah tiba di ruang tamu dan melihat semua orang berada disana tengah bermain Playstation.

"Maaf ya Jellal-san, mereka membuka playstation nya"ucap Levy.

"Tak apa Levy-san"ucap Jellal. Dan mereka pun akhirnya bermain dan teriakan terdengar dari Juvia yang mendukung kekasihnya dan tak mau kalah Lucy yang mendukung Natsu dan sisa dari mereka hanya memperhatikan dan Gajeel yang sibuk memakan makanan nya.

"Dari tadi aku tidak melihat Erza, kemana dia ?"ucap Jellal.

"Dia sedang berkeliling"ucap Laxus yang meminum kola di tangan nya.

"Sebaiknya aku susul dia"ucap Jellal dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Owh ya Mira, kenapa kau lama sekali tadi di dapur dengan Jellal ?"ucap Laxus.

"Kau tahu dia ternyata pernah tinggal disini rupanya, kira-kira sampai umur 5 tahun, dan kalian tahu juga, dia sudah suka Erza sejak lama lohhh"ucap Mirajane yang menampakan wajah penggosipnya.

"Apa benar ?"ucap Lucy, Levy dan Juvia yang bergabung dengan pembicaraan Mirajane dan Laxus sementara Laxus segera menyingkir dan bergabung dengan Gajeel.

"Sejak kapan Jellal suka Erza ?"ucap Lucy.

"Ya kapan"ucap Levy menimpali.

"Jellal sudah suka dengan Erza ketika berumur 5 tahun dan sejak saat bermain bersama, kau tahu kan gimana cinta monyetnya anak kecil, pasti mereka belum mengerti apa artinya cinta"ucap Mirajane sambil tertawa pelan membayangkan bagaimana Erza dan Jellal waktu kecil.

"Tapi kenapa ketika Jellal masuk pertama kali, Erza seperti tidak mengenalinya"ucap Juvia.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Juvia mungkin terjadi sesuatu dengan Erza yang tidak kita ketahui"ucap Mirajane.

"Hari ini kita mau melakukan apa ?"tanya Lucy.

"Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan ke mall saja, kebetulan ada film baru di bioskop"ucap Levy menyarani.

"Itu ide bagus Levy-chan, kita haru beritahu yang lain nya"ucap Juvia.

"Baiklah biar aku yang memberitahu Erza dan Jellal"ucap Mirajane yang mencari keberadaan Mereka dan yang ada disana memberitahukan rencana mereka.

Sementara di tempat Erza, kini dia tengah mengamati taman belakang rumah Jellal dan berjalan menuju ayunan yang ada disana.

'Aku seperti pernah kesini dan pernah menaiki ini'batin Erza dan memegangi ayunan tersebut.

Flashback On

"Jellal ayoo dorong ayunan nya lebih kencang"ucap Erza kecil.

"Gantian dong, aku terus yang dorong capek tau"ucap Jellal kecil yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kan resiko nya, kau kalah sih. Makanya kau harus dorong ayunan"ucap Erza k.

"Kau hanya beruntung saja tadi, dan lain kali aku yang akan menang"ucap Jellal k.

Walaupun Jellal k marah karena tidak bisa main ayunan tapi dia senang ketika melihat senyum Erza yang sumringah dan berjanji akan tetap menjaga senyum itu.

Flashback Off

'Siapa anak yang bersamaku itu ?, kenapa wajah nya samar-samar'batin Erza.

Tiba-tiba saja Erza memegang kepalanya sakit dan dia terjatuh tapi sebelum menyentuh tanah ada sepasang tangan yang memegang pinggangnya dan membantunya duduk di ayunan.

"Kenapa Erza ?, kamu sakit"ucap Jellal yang tengah duduk didepan nya.

"Ti-Tidak Jellal hanya pusing biasa"ucap Erza sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Jangan dibiarkan saja, kau mau aku panggilkan dokter"ucapnya dengan nada panik.

"Ti-Tidak perlu, cukup istirahat sebentar saja kok nanti pusing nya hilang"ucap Erza.

"Tapi setidaknya periksa ke-"ucapan nya terpotong karena Erza yang memegang pipinya.

"Tenang saja Jellal. Aku baik-baik saja"ucap Erza dengan tatapan lembut kearah Jellal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"ucap Jellal tengah menatapnya.

"Ma-aaf"ucap Erza yang menjauhkan tangan nya.

'Ada apa denganku ?, kenapa hatiku berdetak kencang begini ?'batin Erza yang masih menatap wajah Jellal yang ada di depan nya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan panggilkan Mira saja. Tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana"ucap Jellal yang meninggalkan Erza.

"Kau perhatian sekali Jellal, pasti yang menjadi pacarmu akan sangat beruntung mendapatkan perhatian dari mu, seandainya aku lah orangnya itu"ucap Erza entah pada siapa.

'Apa yang aku katakan barusan, aku sudah punya Siegrain. Aku tidak boleh berpikiran begitu. Jauhkan pikiran itu dari mu Erza'batin.

Tanpa disadari oleh Erza, Mirajane yang mencari mereka tadi sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon dekat ayunan, melihat dan mendengar semua yang mereka ucapkan tadi dan Mirajane hanya tersenyum manis ketika mendengar penuturan terakhir Erza tadi.

'Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kau dan Jellal tapi yang jelas aku do'a kan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua karena kalian sangat cocok sekali'batin Mirajane yang pergi menjauh dari pohon dan segera menuju tempat Lucy dan kawan-kawan nya.

To Be Continue

Terimakasih kepada semua yang telah bersedia membaca cerita ini, dan terimakasih yang telah mereview cerita ini. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini dan jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar untuk chapter ini.


	8. Chapter 8

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Miss Tanda Baca, AU, dkk-nya

True Love

Rating : T-M

Pairing: Jellal Fernandez dan Erza Scarlet

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: ketika berumur 5 tahun Jellal dan Erza memiliki janji bahwa dia akan bertemu kembali di bawah pohon Sakura di Fairy Tail Highschool dimalam Kelulusan mereka. Apakah mereka mengingat Janji tersebut. Simak di True Love.

Chapter 8

Mirajane yang pada awalnya ingin memberitahukan mereka berdua tentang rencana mereka melihat Jellal yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Kebetulan Mira-san, Erza sepertinya sedang sakit. Bisakah kau menemani nya dulu"ucap Jellal.

"Tentu Jellal, dimana Erza sekarang ?"ucap Mirajane.

"Ada di taman belakang, tolong ya Mira-san. Aku ingin ambil obat terlebih dahulu"ucap Jellal dan meninggalkan nya dan segera Mirajane menuju kesana.

Setelah dia mendapatkan obatnya dia segera menuju tempat Erza lagi.

Sementara Mirajane yang melihat Erza sedang duduk di ayunan dan menghampirinya.

"Mira, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"ucap Erza.

"Tadi aku sedang mencari kalian berdua, tetapi Jellal meminta ku untuk menemani mu. Kau sakit apa Erza ?"ucap Mirajane.

"Hanya pusing biasa kok, kau tak perlu cemas"ucap Erza yang meyakinkan sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi Jellal khawatir sekali, terlihat di raut wajahnya tadi. Kurasa dia menyukaimu Erza"ucap Mirajane yang memancing Erza untuk jujur dengan perasaan nya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Mira, aku merasakan jantung ku berdetak kencang ketika berada didekatnya"ucap Erza.

"Itu berarti kau menyukai nya Erza"ucap Mirajane berbinar sambil memegang kedua pundak teman nya.

"Itu tidak mungkin Mira, aku sudah punya Siegrain dan tidak mungkin bersama Jellal. Dan pula kau tahu kan aku menyukai Siegrain dari dulu"ucap Erza yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Tapi perasaan seseorang bisa berubah Erza dan aku lihat kau cocok dengan Jellal"ucap Mirajane yang mencoba menyakinkan temannya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa Mira, aku sudah terlanjur menyukai Siegrain. Aku juga tidak menyukai Jellal dan menganggap nya sebagai teman"ucap Erza.

Di belakang pohon tempat mereka mengobrol, Jellal yang daritadi mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan nya saja. Dia melihat Lucy yang menuju kearah Mirajane dan Erza.

"Lucy, bisa kah kau kesini sebentar ?"ucap Jellal yang memanggilnya pelan.

"Ada apa Jellal ?"ucap Lucy.

"Bisa kau serahkan ini ke Erza, aku ada kepentingan di dalam"ucap Jellal yang memberikan botol obat dan sebotol aqua kepada Lucy.

"Baiklah aku duluan ya Jellal"ucap Lucy.

Dengan segera Jellal menuju ruang tv dan bergabung bersama Natsu dkk.

"Owh ternyata kalian disini"ucap Lucy yang membuat kaget mereka.

"Ada apa Lucy ?"ucap Erza.

"Ini ada titipan dari Jellal"ucap Lucy yang menyerahkan nya tapi Lucy melihat ekspresi kaget dari mereka.

"Sekarang dimana dia Lucy ?"ucap Erza.

"Sudah kembali, katanya ada keperluan"ucap Lucy. Mereka berdua hanya bisa berharap Jellal tidak mendengar semua yang mereka bicarakan.

"Apa kau sudah beritahu tentang rencana kita tadi Mira"ucap Lucy.

"Owh ya hampir saja lupa, kami ingin pergi ke bioskop nanti kata Levy ada film baru, apa kau mau ikut Erza ?"ucap Mirajane.

"Tentu saja"Ucap Erza sambil meminum obatnya.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap dan mengatakan nya pada Jellal tentang rencana ini"ucap Lucy.

Dan mereka meninggalkan taman belakang dan menuju ruang keluarga.

Di ruang keluarga sendiri, Jellal dan Natsu sedang main Pes dengan kedudukan 3-0 untuk Jellal.

"Hahahaha dasar payah, kau sudah ketingggalan 3-0, anak aneh"ucap Gray.

"Siapa yang kau panggil anak aneh ?, bocah telanjang"ucap Natsu dan seketika mereka membuat keributan.

"Hey kalian tenanglah"ucap Levy yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Ayooo Gray-sama, kalahkan Natsu"ucap Juvia yang menyemangati kekasihnya itu.

"Juvia bantu aku memisahkan mereka"ucap Levy.

Sementara Jellal dan Laxus yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggelelngkan kepalanya saja.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut"ucap Erza yang datang dari arah belakang mereka.

"Ti-Tidak ada Erza, kami sedang main. Benarkan Natsu"ucap Gray.

"Ben-Benar Erza"ucap Natsu yang meyakinkan nya.

"Begini Jellal, kami sepakat ingin ke bioskop. Apa kau mau ikut ?"ucap Mirajane yang datang dari belakang Erza.

"Kalau mengganggu lebih bai-"ucapanya terpotong karena Erza yang menyelanya.

"Kau akan ikut, benarkan Jellal"ucap Erza yang menatap tajam dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Jellal. Ketika mereka akan pergi, mereka melihat Siegrain yang memasuki rumah dengan sempoyongan.

"Yo Erza sayang, ada apa kau kesini ?, kau kangen denganku ya"ucap Siegrain.

"Ada apa yang terjadi Siegrain, sini biar aku bantu kau ke kamar"ucap Erza yang memapah Siegrain di bahunya dan dia mengantarkan nya menuju kamar.

Dikamar Siegrain, Erza sudah meletakan Siegrain di kasur tetapi tangan nya ditahan oleh Siegrain dan menarik Erza ketempat tidur dan memeluknya.

"Siegrain, apa yang kau lakukan ?"ucap Erza takut.

"Kau tahu Erza sayang,hari ini kau cantik sekali da juga kau memilki badan yang bagus"ucapnya yang melhat Erza dari atas hingga kebawah.

"Dan kau tahu, kau lebih seksi dari Ultear"tambahnya.

Tiba-tiba Siegrain mencium nya dan mengecup leher nya, Erza ingin berteriak tetapi suara nya tidak keluar. Siegrain yang melihat tidak ada penolakan dari Erza mulai berani dan sekarang dia sedang mencoba membuka pakaian atasnya. Dengan cepat Erza menahan tangan nya.

"Hentikan ini Siegrain"ucap Erza yang seperti ingin menangis.

"Ayoo lah Erza sayang, aku tahu kau juga menginginkan nya"ucap Siegrain yang sudah berhasil membuka baju atasnya.

'Kami-sama tolong selamatkan aku'batin nya.

Sementara dibawah, mereka masih menunggu Erza yang mengantarkan Siegrain kekamarnya tapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan hal yang tidak enak tentang Erza.

'Kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak ?'batin nya.

"Mau kemana Jellal ?"ucap Levy.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan mereka, Jellal dengan cepat menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar Siegrain disusul oleh mereka.

Ketika sampai dikamar Siegrain, mereka melihat Erza yang hampir diperkosa oleh Siegrain. Dengan segera dia memukul muka Siegrain dan membuat dia terpisah dari Erza dan para cewek langsung menutupi bagian atas Erza.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya brengsek ?"ucap Jellal.

"Kau yang apa-apaan. Kami tadi ingin bersenang-senang, aku hanya ingin memastikan dia lebih baik dari Ultear dan dia juga memiliki dada yang besar lebih besar dari punya Ultear"ucap Siegrain. Dan seketika dia mendapatkan pukulan keras diwajahnya dan membuat dia terjatuh.

"Kurang ajar kau Siegrain, kau memang bajingan"ucap Jellal yang mengangkat kerah bajunya.

Sementara mereka hanya menatap ngeri kearah Jellal, mereka baru pertama kali melihat Jellal semarah itu.

"Hey bung, apa masalahmu ?. dia itu kekasihku. Terserah kalau aku ingin melakukan apapun padanya. Owhhh jangan bilang kau cemburu dan ingin menikmati nya juga kan"ucap Siegrain ngelantur, Jellal yang sudah kesal dengan sikap kembaran nya itu segera memukulnya lagi dan membuat dia pingsan.

"Kau tidak di apa-apakan oleh nya kan Erza"ucap Jellal yang duduk di depan nya dan tiba-tiba saja Erza memeluknya erat.

"Aku takut, takut sekali"ucap nya dalam pelukan.

"Aku disini bersama mu Erza"ucap Jellal yang memeluknya lebih erat.

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku,aku takut"ucap Erza.

"Tentu saja, aku disini bersamamu"ucap Jellal sambil mengelus punggung Erza dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari dalam pelukan nya dan ternyata Erza yang sudah jatuh tertidur.

Dengan Sigap Jellal menggendongnya bridal style dan keluar dari kamar Siegrain dan mereka semua mengikuti kemana Jellal pergi, mereka tidak ada niat untuk membantu Siegrain yang pingsan di lantai karena mereka membenci apa yang Siegrain coba lakukan pada teman nya.

Mereka semua sekarang berada di rumah Erza, Mirajane pun menuntun Jellal ke kamar Erza untuk membaringkan nya di kamar.

"Seharusnya kita tadi mengikuti nya"ucap Gray.

"Gray benar, bajingan itu sangat berbahaya tapi untung saja kita tidak terlambat"ucap Laxus yang melihat kearah Erza.

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Erza, tangan inilah yang akan menghabisnya"ucap Jellal yang duduk di pinggir kasur dengan tangan kanan nya digenggam Erza dan tangan kirinya terkepal kuat.

Tiba-tiba smartphone milik Jellal memecah keheningan disana dengan segera Jellal mengangkat telepon nya.

"Halo, ada apa Sorano ?"ucap Jellal.

(Maaf mengganggu tuan, saya ingin memastikan saja, apakah nona Meredy sudah tiba)

"Dia belum tiba sampai sekarang"balas Jellal.

(Tapi menurut perkiraan Macbeth, nona akan tiba pukul 9 tadi)

"Apa dia memiliki teman di Jepang ?, mungkn saja dia bertemu teman lamanya dulu"tanya Jellal.

(Ada tuan Jellal, namanya Cheria Blendy dan Wendy Dragneel)

"Baiklah kalau begitu, nanti aku akan mencarinya"ucap Jellal.

(Apa perlu saya dan Racer kesana tuan ?)

"Tidak perlu, kalian urusi urusan yang disana"balasnya.

Dan seketika itu pul sambungan telepon nya mati dan Mirajane segera berucap.

"Siapa yang nelpon Jellal ?"ucap Mirajane.

"Owh ini Maid ku, Sorano. Di mengatakan seharusnya Meredy telah tiba di Jepang jam 9 tadi"ucapnya sambil melihat kearah jam di tangan nya.

"Siapa lagi Meredy itu ?"ucap Juvia.

"Dia adik ku. Owh ya Natsu bisakah kau menghubungi adikmu, tolong tanyakan pada dia apakah Meredy tadi kesana mungkin saja dia sedang bermain di rumah teman nya"ucap Jellal.

"Tentu"balasnya dan segera menelpon adiknya itu.

"Halo Wendy, apa tadi ada orang yang bernama Meredy datang kerumah"tanya Natsu.

(Kemaren malam, Meredy memang kesini Natsu-nii, ada apa memangnya ?)

"Apa dia bilang dia mau kemana lagi"tanya nya.

(Katanya dia mau kerumah teman nya tapi dia tidak bilang alamatnya dan kau kemana saja mama mencarimu tahu dan kenapa pula tak memberi kabar)

"Maaf hp ku mati dan katakan pada mama aku berada di rumah Erza sekarang. Sampai nanti Wendy"ucapnya.

"Tapi Natsu-nii nanti jang-)ucapan Wendy terpotong karena Natsu yang mematikan komunikasi mereka.

"Dia sempat mampir kerumah dan mengobrol dengan Wendy tapi setelah itu mohon pamit dan pergi tanpa memberitahu dia akan kemana"ucap Natsu tapi tak lama kemudian Hp Jellal berbunyi dan dia mendaptkan pesan.

(Jellal-nii sekarang aku ada di rumah teman, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi dan maaf membuat mu khawatir by Meredy)

"Apa perlu melapor ke polisi Jellal"ucap Lucy.

"Tidak perlu Lucy-san. dia barusan sms, sekarang dia berada dirumah temannya dan sebentar lagi akan pulang"ucap Jellal.

"Sepertinya acara kita gagal ya"ucap Levy.

"Benar Levy-chan tapi tak apa kita bisa lakukan lain hari"ucap Lucy.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan acara nya"ucap Erza yang sudah terbangun dan duduk menyandar di kepala kasur.

"Kita bisa lakukan lain waktu Erza"ucap Gray.

"Tapi aku ingin sekali nonton film itu dan aku ingin berkumpul dengan sahabat dan teman-temanku"ucap Erza yang mengambil segelas air dari tangan Jellal.

"Baiklah jika kau baik-baik saja, kita berangkat sebentar lagi"ucap Mirajane dan mereka segera menuju Bioskop menggunakan dua mobil dan sebuah motor.

"Ayo siapa yang mau naik motor dan yang mau naik mobil"ucap Natsu.

Di mobil Natsu, ada Natsu, Lucy, Mirajane, Levy dan Gajeel.

Mobil Gray ada Gray, Juvia dan Laxus. Mobil Gray kecil dan hanya muat 2-3 orang dan terpaksa sisa nya harus naik motor.

"Aku naik motor saja, aku tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk diantara kalian"ucap Laxus yang keluar dari mobil Gray dan menuju motornya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Erza akan bergabung dengan Gra-"ucapan Jellal terpotong karena Erza berucap.

"Aku akan naik motor dengan Jellal Saja"ucapnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu"ucap Jellal dan mereka segera menuju motor ducati milik Jellal. Sementara Mirajane yang melihat dari dalam mobil Natsu hanya tersenyum saja. Dan akhirnya mereka menuju Mall di kota Magnolia.

Setelah mereka memasan tiket mereka segera munuju studio dan menonton filmnya. Filmnya ini berkisah tentang dua orang anak yaitu Kenji Fujiwara dan Satsuki Minamo yang baru menganal arti cinta tapi mereka dipisahkan karena anak perempuan harus pindah ikut bersama orang tuanya setelah berpisah selama 10 tahun mereka dipertemukan kembali dalam suatu sekolah. Akhir ceita nya anak laki-laki itu tewas ditangan mantan sang perempuan karena dia tidak ingin Satsuki dimiliki orang lain.

Mereka yang menonton ini hanyut dalam cerita dan beberapa dari mereka meneteskan air mata karena melihat pengorbanan Kenji pada Satsuki.

'Cerita ini mirip seperti kisahku dengan Erza, apa mungkin aku akan seperti dia ya'batin Jellal yang menonton Kenji yang sedang terkurung dan disiksa. Dan film ini telah mencapai klimaks nya, pacar Satsuki yang ridak terima Satsuki memilih Kenji daripadanya menusuk Satsuki tapi Kenji mendorongnya dan Kenji lah kena tusuk dan pelaku melarikan diri, Kenji tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi karena kehabisan darah dan cerita pun berakhir dengan Kenji yang menyatakan cinta nya pada Satsuki sebelum dia meninggal.

"Kukira film Action tapi film drama membosankan"ucap Natsu yang keluar dari studio.

"Kau benar kukira kita akan menonton film Fast Furious"ucap Laxus.

"Tapi ceritanya seru dan mengharukan, benarkan Gray-sama"ucap Juvia.

"Aku setuju dengan Natsu dan Laxus"ucap Gray.

"Tapi aku suka alurnya, dan akting mereka sangat bagus dan juga suasana nya sangat hidup"ucap Jellal.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita cari tempat makan"ucap Gajeel.

"Gajell ada benarnya juga dan ini sudah masuk jam makan siang"ucap Mirajane yang melihat jam ditangan nya.

"Baiklah ayoo kita makan disana saja"tunjuk Natsu kearah Mc Donald.

"Baiklah"ucap mereka tetapi Erza masih terpaku di pintu luar dan seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

'Film itu kenapa seperti menyindir kehidupanku ya ?, apa aku pernah melakukan sesuatu seperti tokoh Satsuki itu ?'batin nya.

Tapi lamunan nya terhenti karena Jellal yang menepuk bahunya.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan Erza"tanya Jellal.

"Ti-Tidak ada Jellal, ayoo kita susul mereka"ucap Erza dan mereka segera menyusul yang lain nya.

Time Skip

Setelah makan dan sedikit berbelanja mereka akhirnya pulang dan mampir kerumah Jellal tapi mereka dikagetkan dengan orang yang tidak ingin meraka lihat.

"Ultear"ucap Jellal dan yang lain nya.

"Jellal"ucap Ultear.

To Be Continue

Terimakasih kepada semua yang masih setia dengan fanfic saya ini, dan terimakasih yang telah memberikan komentarnya di chapter kemaren dan jangan lupa sempatkan sebentar saja untuk memberikan komentar kalian untuk cahapter ini. Dan tetap tunggu kelanjutan nya di True Love.

Pakaian yang digunakan oleh para tokoh.

Natsu: Celana Jeans biru, baju kaos kaos merah di lapisi kemeja putih dan memakai sepatu kets putih.

Gray: Pakaian nya sama seperti di anime ketika Lucy dan Natsu yang baru pulang dan bertemu dijalan sebelum masuk Arc Eisenwald.

Gajeel: Celana hitam, baju kaos hitam dilapisi jaket Inter Milan, sepatu boot hitam(bukan sepatu boot untuk ke kebun).

Laxus: Pakaian seperi pertama kali muncul di canon dan memakai jaket kulit hitam.

Jellal: Celana jeans biru, kemeja hitam dan dilapisi jaket Barcelona dan memakai sandal warna coklat(bukan sandal jepit lohhhh)

Mirajane: Seperti di canon tapi bajunya hanya sampai lutut.

Levy: Baju yang dipakai ketika pertama kali muncul.

Lucy: Pakaian yang dipakai ketika pertama kali tiba di Fairy Tail.

Juvia: Pakaian seperti yang digunakan pada Daimatou Enbu(Grand Magic Competition).

Erza: Memakai blus putih dan rok biru seperti baju santainya di Canon.


	9. Chapter 9

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Miss Tanda Baca, AU, dkk-nya

True Love

Rating : T-M

Pairing: Jellal Fernandez dan Erza Scarlet

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: ketika berumur 5 tahun Jellal dan Erza memiliki janji bahwa dia akan bertemu kembali di bawah pohon Sakura di Fairy Tail Highschool dimalam Kelulusan mereka. Apakah mereka mengingat Janji tersebut. Simak di True Love.

Chapter sebelumnya:

Setelah makan dan sedikit berbelanja mereka akhirnya pulang dan mampir kerumah Jellal tapi mereka dikagetkan dengan orang yang tidak ingin meraka lihat.

"Ultear"ucap Jellal dan yang lain nya.

"Jellal"ucap Ultear.

Chapter 9

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"tanya Jellal.

"Aku mengantarkan Mer-"ucapan nya terpotong karena seseorang yang datang dari dapur.

"Jellal-nii sudah pulang rupanya"ucap Meredy yang memeluk Jellal.

"Kapan sampai ?, kenapa gak nelpon kalau sudah sampai di bandara ?, kan bisa dijemput"tanya Jellal sambil membalas pelukan adiknya itu.

"Tadi nya sih mau buat kejutan tapi Sorano udah kasih tahu Nii-san jadi batal deh kejutan nya"ucap Meredy yang melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Seharusnya kau lebih cerdik lagi kalau ingin mengelabui Sorano, Meredy"ucap Jellal sambil tertawa kecil dan tak lupa mengacak rambut adiknya.

"Jangan diberantakan Nii-san, dan malu dilihat oleh banyak orang"ucap Meredy melihat teman-teman Jellal yang sedang menatapnya.

"Owh ya semuanya ini Meredy dan Meredy ini teman-teman saya"ucap Jellal yang memperkenalkan adiknya tersebut.

"Nama saya Meredy Fernandez, senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian"ucap Meredy sambil tersenyum.

"Senang bisa berkenalan dengan kamu juga, Meredy. Nama saya Erza Scarlet, disamping kiri saya Nama nya Mirajane Strauss, disebelah kanan saya Lucy Herthfilia dan yang ini Gray Fullbuster, ini Laxus Dreyar, ini Natsu Dragneel, yang ini namanya Gajell Redfox, ini Namanya Levy McGarden dan yang ini namanya Juvia Loxar"ucap Erza yang mewakili mereka.

"Dragneel, kau kakaknya Wendy ya"ucap Meredy menunjuk Natsu dan hanya bisa dibalas anggukan oleh Natsu.

"Wahhhh bahasa Jepang mu lancar ya Meredy"ucap Mirajane.

"Tentu saja, walapun saya lahir dan dibesarkan di Amerika tapi Sorano tak lupa mengajari saya bahasa Jepang"ucapnya.

"Owh ya semua perkenalkan ini kakak saya, Ultear"ucap Meredy.

"Kakak"ucap mereka dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Bukan kakak kandung, aku sudah menganggap Ul sebagai kakak perempuanku"ucap Meredy yang berdiri disamping Ultear.

"Owh ya Jellal-nii tadi pulang aku menemukan Siegrain-nii pingsan, apa yang terjadi ?, apa ini berhubungan dengan mereka lagi ?"ucap Meredy yang memandang kearah Jellal.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau tahu kan mereka ada di Amerika sekarang dan tak mungkin dia mau datang kesini hanya untuk itu"ucap Jellal.

"Tapi kenapa Siegrain-nii pipi nya membiru dan bibirnya pecah, aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan nya"ucap Meredy seperti ingin menangis.

Sementara Jellal dan Natsu dkk hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Meredy, mereka tahu betul siapa yang membuat Siegrain seperti itu.

"Tenang saja, tidak ada yang berani melukaimu Meredy"ucap Jellal yang memeluk adiknya tersebut.

"Mereka tidak akan tinggal diam jika ada yang melukai mu, kau ingatkan ucapan mereka dulu kan"ucap Jellal.

"Tentu, ayoo Ul kita main dikamarku, semuanya aku kekamar dulu"ucap Meredy yang menarik tangan Ultear ke kamarnya.

"Jellal kalau boleh tanya, siapa yang diucapkan oleh Meredy tadi ?"ucap Levy.

"Pasti kalian pernah mendengar nama Tartarus kan"ucap Jellal.

"Bukan nya itu nama salah satu Genk di Amerika"ucap Juvia.

"Bukan hanya Gangstar, mereka juga penjahat yang di takuti di Amerika dan bahkan mereka sudah hampir menguasai setengah dari wilayah Amerika"ucap Jellal.

dan mereka yang mendengar itu hanya kaget.

"Dan mereka merupakan kumpulan penjahat yang paling diburu polisi"tambahnya.

"Terus ada hubungan apa kau dengan mereka ?"ucap Laxus dengan nada tertarik.

"Dulu aku pernah bermasalah dengan salah satu anggota Tartarus yang bernama Sayla, karena aku tidak mau menemani nya minum dan dia dia mengadu pada teman nya kalau saya hampir memperkosa nya padahal itu hanya bual-"ucapan Jellal terpotong karena Natsu yang menyelanya.

"Kau minum Alcohol Jellal, tapi kok kau ber-"ucapan nya terpotong karena Mirajane yang menatapnya seolah mencoba untuk diam.

"Ya aku mulai minum sejak kelas 2 Smp, dan Mereka yang tidak terima dengan itu mendatangi ku secara langsung dan mereka berakhir dengan mereka yang babak belur"ucap Jellal.

"Terus apa yang terjadi selanjutnya ?"ucap Erza penasaran dengan kehidupan Jellal sebelumnya.

"Suatu hari ketika Meredy pulang sekolah dia diculik salah satu anggota Tartarus yang bernama Hikaru dia meminta ku datang ke markas mereka seorang diri dan disana aku hampir saja terbunuh kalau mereka tidak datang dan akhirnya Meredy selamat dan sejak saat itu dia sedikit mengalami guncangan tapi aku bisa menyembuhkan dan juga aku memutuskan dia akan Home schooling saja"ucap Jellal.

"Siapa lagi Mereka itu ?"ucap Gray yang sedikit bingung.

"Dulu aku pernah membentuk genk namanya Black Wings Sebenarnya itu bukanlah genk tapi hanya perkumpulan saja, hanya terdiri dari Aku, Jackal, Kyouka, Yukino Aguria, Rogue Cheney da Rufus"ucap Jellal.

"Tapi dimana mereka sekarang ?"ucap Gajeel.

"Mereka sekarang di Amerika dan aku merindukan mereka"ucap Jellal yang melihat ke langit.

Sementara di suatu tempat di Amerika, di dalam sebuah ruangan terdapat tiga orang yang sedang mengobrol.

"Apa kau yakin akan menyusulnya Kyouka, tapi bagaimana yang ada disini ?"ucap seseorang berambut pirang.

"Kan dia mengatakan sebelum dia pindah ke Jepang, kau ingatkan Jackal"ucap Kyouka.

"Benar juga sih tapi k-"ucapan nya terpotong karena Kyouka yang menyelanya.

"Terserah kau mau ikut atau tidak aku akan ke Jepang besok, aku bosan ada disini dan ingin memulai hidup baru, siapa lagi yan ingin ikut denganku ?"ucap Kyouka.

"Aku ikut dengan mu Kyouka"ucap Rogue.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau beritahu Yukino perihal ini apa dia mau ikut atau menetap bersama Jackal"ucap Kyouka yang keluar dan diikuti oleh Rogue.

"Heyyy Kyouka kita belum selesai bicara"ucap Jackal yang kesal dengan kelakuan teman nya itu dan mengikuti mereka juga.

Di Jepang

"Tapi kenapa mereka gak ikut dengan mu saja Jellal"ucap Natsu.

"Aku sudah menawari tapi mereka tidak menjawab sampai ketika penerbangan mereka tidak memberikan jawaban ku pikir mereka masih ingin di Amerika.

"Erza bisakah kita bicara sebentar"ucap Siegrain yang datang mengagetkan mereka.

"Kau mau apa ?"ucap Jellal dengan.

"Kurasa bukan urusan mu"ucap Siegerain.

"Kalau kau macam-macam dengan nya lagi, awas kau"Ucap Jellal yang menarik kerah baju Siegrain.

"Sudahlah Jellal, baiklah ayooo Siegrain"ucap Erza dan meninggalkan mereka.

Sementara di tempat Erza dan Siegrain, mereka sedang berada di pinggir kolam renang.

"Aku minta maaf tentang pagi tadi Erza, aku tidak sadar saat itu"ucap Siegrain dan tanpa ada balasan dari Erza.

"Aku terima jika kau ingin memutuskan ku, tapi kau adalah wanita pertama yang pernah aku cintai"ucap Siegrain dan melangkah meninggalkan Erza tapi langkahnya terhenti karena Erza yang memeluk nya dari belakang tampak seringaian dari Siegrain.

"Aku memaafkan mu Siegrain, aku mencintaimu Siegrain"ucap Erza.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Erza"ucap Siegrain sambil memeluk Erza.

Tapi tanpa disadari oleh Ultear yang sedang mengambil minuman di dapur melihat semua yang terjadi di kolam renang dan Siegrain hanya mengacungkan jempolnya saja kearah Ultear.

Sementara di tempat Jellal,mereka semua panik takut terjadi apa-apa dengan teman mereka karena insiden pagi tadi masih di ingatan mereka, dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melihat. Siegrain yang memeluk Erza melihat Natsu dkk ditambah Jellal mendekati mereka dan ide licik terpikir dipikiran nya. Tiba-tiba saja Siegrain menarik wajah Erza mendekat dan mencium bibirnya. Pertama Erza kaget tapi dia mulai membalasnya. Mereka yang baru saja datang cukup terkejut karena melihat adegan itu. Jellal dengan segera meninju muka Siegrain dan membuatnya tercebur ke kolam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Jellal ?"ucap Erza yang membantu Siegrain keluar dari kolam.

"Dia pasti mencoba memperkosamu lagi kan"ucap Jellal yng hendak meninju muka Siegrain tapi tangan nya ditahan Ultear dari belakang.

"Jangan sok tahu Jellal, dan kalau aku berciuman dengan Siegrain bukan urusanmu kan"ucap Erza yang sudah naik darah karena Siegrain yang ditinju mukanya.

"Memang itu bukan urusan ku tapi aku tidak ingin brengsek ini mel"ucapan Jellal karena Erza yang menampar nya keras sampai terdengar suara tamparan tersebut dan mereka hanya kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Erza karena yang dilakukan Jellal menurut mereka benar.

Sementara Erza yang menyadari perbuatan nya segera berucap.

"Jel-Jellal maaf bukan maksu-"ucapanya terpotong karena Jellal yang segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku kecewa denganmu Erza, padahal dia mengkhawtirkanmu setelah insiden pagi tadi. Ayo Laxus kita pulang"ucap Mirajane yang meninggalkan tempat tersebut disusul Laxus yang menatap Erza tanpa berucap.

"Kami juga cukup kecewa dengan sikap mu Erza"ucap Natsu dan Lucy dan akhirnya mereka mulai meninggalkan Erza, Siegrain dan Ultear tapi tak lama kemudian Ultear meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sudah kau lupakan saja Erza, nanti juga kembali lagi seperti semula"ucap Siegrain yang memeluk bahunya.

"Tap-Tapi aku"ucapan nya terpotong karena jari telunjuk Siegrain yang menutup mulut nya.

"Hari sudah malam, lebih baik kau pulang dan mereka akan kembali seperti semula"ucap Siegrain dan mengantarkan Erza ke rumahnya.

Mereka berdua telah sampai di depan pintu rumah Erza.

"Nah kita sudah sampai, selamat malam sayang. Mimpi indah"ucap Siegrain dan mencium bibir Erza sekilas dan pergi dari sana.

Tanpa disadari oleh Erza tanpa seringaian di wajah Siegrain.

'Ini baru permulaan Jellal dan kupastikan kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih dari ini'batinnya dengan senyum licik.

To Be Continue

Tak lupa author mengucapkan terimakasih kepada semuanya yang telah bersedia membaca hasil imajinasi saya ini, kupikir hubungan JerZa akan diuji lagi. Dan luangakan waktu kalian sekedar memeberikan tanggapan untuk chapter ini dan terimakasi yang telah memberikan komentar nya pada chapter sebelumnya dan tetap tunggu kelanjutan nya di True Love.


	10. Chapter 10

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Miss Tanda Baca, AU, dkk-nya

True Love

Rating : T-M

Pairing: Jellal Fernandez dan Erza Scarlet

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: ketika berumur 5 tahun Jellal dan Erza memiliki janji bahwa dia akan bertemu kembali di bawah pohon Sakura di Fairy Tail Highschool dimalam Kelulusan mereka. Apakah mereka mengingat Janji tersebut. Simak di True Love.

Chapter 10

Pagi menghampiri semua warga Fiore termasuk di kediaman Erza, kini dia tengah bersiap untuk menuju sekolah. Setelah dia mandi dan berpakaian dia menuju ruang makan melihat kedua orang tua nya yang sedang sarapan.

"Pagi sayang, mau makan apa ?"ucap Venelana.

"Roti selai strobery saja"ucap Erza yang duduk disebelah ayahnya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Erza ?"ucap Lucius.

"Lancar saja pa"ucap Erza yang menerima roti dari ibunya.

"Kamu kan sudah kelas tiga, apa kamu mau melanjutkan kuliah atau belajar tentang bisnis ?"ucap Lucius.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan kuliah saja, aku belum siap untuk belajar bisnis"ucap Erza.

"Apa kamu mau di sini atau m-"ucapan nya terpotong karena Erza yang berdiri.

"Hari sudah siang pa, ma. Aku pergi dulu"ucap Erza yang mencium tangan ayahnya dan mencium pipi ibunya dan pergi dari sana.

Sementara di dalam rumah

"Kenapa papa singgung tentang bisnis ke dia ?"ucap Venelana.

"Bagaimana pun dia itu anak kita satu-satunya ma , wajarkan kalau dia akan mewariskan perusahaan ini ?"ucap Lucius meminum kopinya.

"Tapi kurasa dia belum siap pa"ucap Venelana yang membereskan piring makan.

"Dia harus siap kapan pun ma, aku pergi dulu. Nanti siang aku makan siang dirumah"ucap Lucius dan mencium istrinya dan pergi bekerja.

Sementara dengan Erza, kini dia tengah berjalan kaki menuju sekolah tapi di kagetkan dengan bunyi klakson mobil.

"Ayoo Erza bareng kami saja"ucap Siegrain.

"Tidak aku jalan saja, tidak enak dengan yang lain"ucap Erza yang melihat Sting dan Zancrow.

"Tidak apa-apa Erza-san"ucap Sting.

"Tapi aku-"ucapan nya terpotong karena Seigrain yang keluar dari mobilnya dan menyeret paksa Erza masuk.

"Sting kau pindah kebelakang"ucap Siegrain dan mereka bertukar posisi.

"Bagaimana tidur kemaren ?, mimpi indah tidak"ucap Siegrain.

"Hm-mmm ya"ucap Erza dengan gugupnya.

"Wah banyak nyamuk ya disini"ucap Zancrow.

"Benar ya"ucap Sting menimpali padahal tidak ada nyamuk sama sekali karena mereka hanya menggoda mereka saja.

"Jangan membual kalian berdua, kalian mau aku turunkan disini"ucap Siegrain.

"Jangan begitu Siegrain"ucap mereka kaget.

"Bentar lagi kan masuk nanti kami dihukum pak Jiemma"ucap Mereka dengan ketakutan karena hukuman untuk yang terlambat sangat mengerikan.

"Owh ya kita harus jemput Ultear dulu. Erza pasang sabuk pengaman"ucap Siegrain dan seketika mobil yang mereka tumpangi melaju kencang.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di rumah Ultear dan melihat nya berdiri di depan pagar.

"Lama sekali kalian, nanti kita telat"ucap Ultear yang marah.

"Maaf saja wanita cerewet, salahkan saja Siegrain"ucap Zancrow dari dalam mobil dan Ultear yang dibilang begitu langsung menghampiri nya.

"Apa maksudmu begitu hahhh ?, cari mati rupanya"ucap Ultear.

"Nanti saja kalian berkelahinya, kita sebentar lagi masuk"ucap Siegrain yang memperlihatkan jam nya kepada mereka.

"Dan Ultear ku duduk lah dengan Sting dan Zancrow, karena hari ini Erza bersama kita"ucap Siegrain.

"Wahhh ternyata hari ini Erza bergabung ya"ucap Ultear yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Tadi seperti setan sekarang seperti itu, dasar aneh"bisik Zancrow.

"Apa kau bilang tadi ?"ucap Ultear.

Dan kini mereka menuju kesekolah dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai, Sting dan Zancrow langsung menuju kelas mereka. Siegrain keluar dan membuka pintu Erza dan mereka pergi ke kelas bersama sedangkan Ultear segera bergabung bersama Minerva dan Kagura yang menunggu dia. Selama di perjalanan Erza dan Siegrain mendengar bisik-bisik tentang mereka, ada yang bilang cocok, ada yang memuji mereka dan ada pula yang menghujat mereka yang jelas itu pasti fans mereka berdua yang masih tidak terima bad boy nya Fairy Tail jadian dengan ratunya Fairy Tail.

"Nahh sudah sampai, aku pergi dulu ya"ucap Siegrain yang sekilas mencium pipinya da segera berlalu. Sementara yang ada disekitar mereka hanya bisa menjerit tertahan melihat kemesaraan mereka berdua. Lain hal nya dengan teman-teman Erza yang melihat tersebut hanya memandang saja dan ditempat Jellal dia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan melihat tatapan Siegrain kearah seolah seperti menantangnya.

Tak lama kemudian datang lah Bachus dan mengabsen muridnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita akan mengambil nilai olahraga yaitu melakukan shooting dan juga kelas B akan bergabung dengan kita. Jadi segera lah kalian berganti baju dan saya tunggu di lapangan"ucapnya dan meninggalkan kelas.

Semua wanita segera membawa pakaian mereka ke ruang ganti yang telah disediakan. Semua siswa telah berganti pakaian dan menuju lapangan. Erza kini telah berkumpul dengan teman-teman nya lagi entah mengapa Mirajane seperti menjauhi nya. Ketika Erza di lapangan dia melihat Jellal yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kagura, dia juga tidak menampik rumor bahwa Jellal dan Kagura saat ini sedang dekat dan ada rumor bahwa mereka sudah pacaran. Awalnya Erza merasa marah mendengar semua gosip itu tapi dia juga berpikir kenapa dia harus marah kalau Jellal dekat dengan seseorang.

"Baiklah anak-anak sebelum mulai, kita pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Larilah keliling lapangan ini 5 keliling.

Mereka semua mulai berlari tetapi ketika memasuki putaran ke 3 tiba-tba mereka dikagetkan dengan jaatuhnya salah satu dari mereka, Jellal yang melihat itu langsung melihat keadaan nya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kagura"ucap Jellal.

"kaki ku keram"ucapnya.

"Maaf sebelumnya, aku akan periksa kakimu dulu"ucap Jellal dan melihat kakinya, Kagura mendadak mukanya sedikit karena baru kali ini ada yang sedekat ini dengan nya dan Minerva yang melihat itu hanya bisa membatin.

'Bagaimana kalau sting mendengar berita ini ?'batin Minerva dan meng-sms ke Sting.

"Jellal segera bawa dia ke uks untuk dio-"ucapan Bacchus terpotong karena Kagura menyelanya.

"Tak apa sensei, aku tak mau ketinggalan lagipula sakitnya sudah hilang"ucap Kagura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayoo saya beri waktu 10 menit untuk latihan shooting setelah itu langsung ambil nilai. Setelah ambil nilai kalian bebas"ucap Bacchus.

"Baik sensei"ucap mereka.

Banyak yang berlatih, ada yang latihan sendiri ada yang berkelompok dan ada yang meminta bantuan.

Kini Jellal sedang duduk di bangku melihat teman-teman nya bermain tapi dia dikagetkan dengan Kagura yang mendatanginya.

"Apa ada perlu dengan ku Kagura-san ?"ucap Jellal.

"Apa kau punya waktu ?, aku tidak mengerti tentang basket. Maukah kau mengajariku ?"ucapnya.

"Tentu"balasan jellal dan mereka berdua mencari bola dan segera berlatih. Erza yang sedang berlatih bersama Natsu dan Gray tak sengaja melihat kearah Jellal dan Kagura dia melhat tangan Jellal yang memegangi tangan Kagura saat mengajarkan shooting. Dalam hatinya dia mersakan apa yang dinamakan dengan cemburu dan membanting bola basket itu ke bawah dan membuat semua yang ada disana kaget dengan sikap nya dia memutuskan untuk duduk dipinggiran dengan Juvia karena tangan nya keseleo tadi.

Sementara di tempat lain, Sting yang memang tidak ada niat untuk menyimak pelajaran dari Wakaba Sensei hanya menatap jendela saja tapi tiba-tiba hp dalam kantongnya bergetar dan melihat sms yang masuk.

(Sting kau lihat ke lapangan sekarang, ada gambar bagus)

Sting langsung melihat kearah jendela dan melihat Jellal yang tengah berpegangan tangan dengan kagura walaupun sebenarnya Jellal sedang mengajarinya Shooting basket. Sting yang melihat itu mematahkan pensil yang ada di genggaman nya. Dan Siegrain yang melihat kearah pandangan Sting hanya menyeringai saja.

Setelah mereka latihan akhirnya dimulai pengambilan nilai, dimulai dari Hibiki yang mencatatkan 20x tembakan, Beth 10x tembakan dan yang terakhir adalah Jellal dengan 40x tembakan. Mereka yang tidak mencapai 15x tembakan terpaksa melakukan pengulangan minggu depan. Kini semua anak kelas A dan B bebas, banyak yang dari mereka ganti baju, makan dikantin, duduk di taman, mengobrol dengan sesama dan ada pula yang masih di lapangan basket seperti Jellal yang masih mendribble bola dan menembakan nya dan pastinya masuk karena Jellal dulu adalah anggota team basket. Tapi ketika dia mendribble lagi ada seseorang yang merebut bola tersebut yang ternyata adalah Kagura.

"Ayooo Jellal rebut bolanya"ucapnya.

Akhirnya terjadi kejar mengejar bola di lapangan basket, tampak suka cita diwajah mereka dan mereka berdua tidak menghiraukan cahaya matahari yang semakin panas.

Sementara di tempat Erza dkk, kini mereka sedang berada di kantin meminum minuman dingin sekedar melepas dahaga dan mereka melihat kearah Kagura dan Jellal yang sedang kejar-mengejar berebut bola dan melihat Jellal yang mengajarinya bermain.

"Kalian lihat ya, Kagura-senpai cocok sekali dengan Jellal-senpai"ucap Cheria yang berjalan memasuki kantin bersama Wendy.

"Kau benar Cheria tapi ada yang sedikit berbeda"ucapnya.

"Wendy, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"ucap Natsu.

"Natsu-nii, aku dan Cheria sedang kekantin ingin cari minum kebetulan hari panas sekali, dan selamat siang semuanya"ucap Wendy kepada teman-teman nya Natsu.

"Siang juga Wendy-chan"ucap Mirajane,

"Siang juga Wendy"ucap Laxus dan Gajeel.

"Owh ya Gray-senpai, bisakah kau membantuku ?"ucap Cheria yang kini tengah berdiri di depan Gray.

"Ada apa ?"ucapnya.

Cheria mengeluarkan surat dan sebuah coklat dari kantongnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau mau menembak Gray-sama, Gray-sama sudah punya Juvia"ucap Juvia yang memegang tangan Gray.

"Tenanglah Juvia, mungkin ada yang ingin dikatakan nya"ucap Levy.

"Aku minta tolong dengan Gray-senpai, tolong berikan ini pada Lyon-senpai"ucapnya tergagap.

"Owh pernyataan cinta rupanya"ucap Mirajane.

"Begitulah Mirajane-senpai"ucap Cheria yang mengalihkan muka nya.

"Tentu saja, nanti aku akan sampaikan"ucap Gray.

"Benarkah, terimakasih Gray-senpai"ucap Cheria berteriak senang.

"Apakah Wendy memilki orang yang disukainya ?"ucap Lucy.

"Tentu saja Lucy-senpai, di-"ucapnya Cheria terpotong karena mendengar Wendy yang berteriak.

"Jellal-nii awas"teriaknya dan mereka langsung melihat kearah lapangan yang dekat dengan kantin, mereka melihat Jellal yang dipukul oleh Sting dan Natsu dkk, Wendy dan Cheria yang melihat itu langsung menuju lapangan dan beberapa siswa yang melihat nya juga langsung ke lapangan.

Sebelumnya dilapangan Jellal yang sedang mengajari Kagura tentang dribble yang benar dan passing dikagetkan Sting yang meninju muka Jellal yang berhasil membuat bibir Jellal pecah.

"Sting-kun berhenti"ucap Kagura yang mencoba menghentikan nya tetapi dia mendorong Kagura kencang dan membuatnya terjatuh dan membentur tiang basket.

"Jangan kasar jadi orang"ucap Jellal yang berdiri dan meninju muka Sting dan membuatnya tersungkur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kagura"ucap Jellal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa"ucap nya yang sedikir meringis karena lututnya berdarah.

"Jellal dibelakangmu"teriak Kagura belum sempat menghindar, lagi-lagi mukanya terkena tinjuan dari Sting dan segera berucap.

"Owh si cupu sudah besar rupanya, tinjuan mu boleh juga"ucap Sting yang mengelapp bibirnya.

"Kau boleh memanggilku apapun tapi kalau kau membahayakan seseorang kau akan terima akibatnya"ucap Jellal yang meninju mukanya lagi dan terjadilah adu pukul diantara mereka. Beberapa siswa yang telah sampai hanya bisa berteriak mendukung jagoan mereka dan Natsu dkk yang sudah datang bertepatan dengan Siegrain dkk langsung memisahkan mereka sedangkan para cewek dari Natsu dkk membantu kagura untuk duduk di bangku yang ada disana.

"Sting Cukup"ucap Ultear yang menahan badan Sting.

"Minggir kau Ultear, biar aku tinju muka sialan ini"ucap Sting dan Zancrow membantu menahan nya sementara di sisi Jellal.

"Cukup Jellal"ucap Laxus yang menahan tinjuan Jellal.

"Baiklah"ucapnya.

Tapi mereka dikagetkan dengan Siegrain yang meninju muka Jellal dan membuat pipinya membiru.

"Itu untuk orang yang tidak tahu diri"ucap Siegrain dengan nada menghina, Natsu yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosi nya langsung maju dan meninju Siegrain dan kawan dari Siegrain yang tidak terima langsung memukul nya dan pada akhirnya semua orang dari kubu Natsu dan Siegrain saling baku hantam.

"Laxus tolong kau pisahkan mereka"ucap Mirajane yang khawatir yang melihat Gray yang ditinju Kageyama.

"Ayo Laxus tolong pisahkan Gray-sama, Juvia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Gray-sama"ucap Juvia.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa memisahkan seseorang yang lagi tersulut emosi"ucapnya sambil memandang kearah Natsu dkk.

"Cepat kau panggil sensei"ucap Hibiki dan Ren langsung menuju ruang guru.

Erza dengan muka merah padam, langsung berjalan ke arah perkelahian tapi tangan nya ditahan Mirajane.

"Jangan kesana Erza, nanti kau kena pukul"ucapnya.

"Harus ada yang memisahkan mereka"ucap Erza.

"Tapi yang dikatakan oleh Mira ada benarnya Erza"ucap Levy.

Sementara di area perkelahian, Jellal sedang berhadapan dengan Siegrain yang menyeringai kearahnya.

"Kau tahu bodoh, jika kau tidak memukulku kemaren mungkin aku yang mengambil keperawanan Erza"ucap Siegrain.

Jellal langsung saja meninju keras muka Siegrain dan membuatnya menabrak pot batu yang ada disekitar sana.

"Siegrain"teriak Erza yang melihat kejadian tersebut dan Erza mencoba mendekat tetapi tangan nya ditahan Lucy dan Levy.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi bajingan"ucapnya.

"Aku yang akan mendapatkan keperawanan Erza bukan lah dirimu"ucap Siegrain.

"Berhenti kalian semua"ucap Makarov yang datang bersama Gildarts.

Semua siswa yang ada disana langsung melarikan diri.

"Kalian semua ikut saya ke kantor terutama Jellal dan Sting dan Jenny bawa Kagura ke Uks"ucap Makarov.

Sting yang mencoba melawan dan pergi tapi pergerakan nya dikunci Gildarts dan menjatuhkan nya ke tanah.

"Jangan pernah sekali-kali melawan bocah"ucap Gildarts. Bagaimanapun tidak ada yang bisa melepas kuncian dari seorang juara Taekwondo dan Judo yang sangat terkenal sampai keluar negeri ini.

"Kalian bubarlah"ucap Gildarts kepada semua siswa yang masih ada disana dan menyeret Sting dan Jellal menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Di ruang Kepala Sekolah

"Aku sudah bosan melihat kalian lagi dan sekarang apa masalahnya ?"ucap Makarov.

"Sting duluan yang menyerang Jiji"ucap Laxus.

"Diam kau Laxus, aku tidak meminta mu bicara"ucap nya dan Laxus hanya bisa menggertakan giginya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menutup pintunya keras.

"Apa perlu ku susul dia pak ?"ucap Gildarts.

"Tak perlu"jawabnya.

"Kenapa kalian ini hanya bisa berkelahi saja ?, padahal kalian adalah harapan dari orang tua kalian. Baiklah Sting dan Jellal aku menskorsing kalian selama 3 hari setelah ini kalian berdua tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya dan ini surat peringatan untuk kalian semua, sampaikan surat ini ke orang tua kalian"ucapnya.

"Dan kalian boleh pergi"ucap nya lagi dan semua yang ada disana pergi dan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Time Skip

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi dan semua siswa menuju kantin sekedar melepas penat dan mengisi perut mereka.

"Kalian lihat kan, itulah akibat kalau kalian berkelahi"ucap Mirajane yang memberikan beberapa bungkus es batu kepada mereka.

"Siegrain benar-benar pengecut"ucap Natsu dan segera menutup mulutnya dan melihat kearah Erza tapi Erza nya hanya bisa menatap kebawah. Erza belum pernah melihat Jellal seperti itu yah walaupun dia pernah melihatnya ketika Siegrain hampir memperkosanya kemaren tapi kali ini dia merasakan hawa membunuh pada mata Jellal tadi.

"Jadi apa hukuman kalian ?"ucap Levy.

"Hanya surat panggilan"ucap Natsu dengan enteng dan langsung saja dia mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Lucy.

"Jangan tenang saja baka, bagaimana kalau mama mu tahu ?"ucap Lucy.

"Tenang saja, aku akan kasih ke papa suratnya"ucap Natsu.

"Dan Jellal kena Skorsing selama 3 hari dan tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya"ucap Gray dan Erza hanya bisa menggepalkan tangan nya saja

Mirajane yang melihat Laxus hanya diam tanpa berucap mendekati nya.

"Ada apa Laxus ?"ucap Mirajane yang tersenyum kearahnya.

Laxus segera pergi dari sana dan membuat semua orang bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi sebelumnya ?"tanya Mirajane.

"Kau tahu kan, dia punya masalah dengan kakeknya dan tadi terjadi hal itu lagi"ucap Gajeel sambil meminum kola.

Dan Mirajane hanya bisa menatap punggung Laxus dari jauh dan berharap hubungan dia dengan kakeknya dapat membaik.

Sementara ditempat Siegrain dkk, kini mereka sedang ada di tempat biasa mereka kumpul.

"Tadi apa yang kau ucapkan ke Jellal hingga dia marah besar begitu Siegrain ?"ucap Zancrow.

"Aku yang akan memiliki keperawanan Erza dan aku senang dia akan di Skorsing selama 3 hari"ucap Siegrain sambil tertawa tapi beda dengan Ultear yang sedang menatap ke bawah melihat Jellal sedang duduk di taman sendirian.

Flashback On

Suatu tempat di Amerika, Ultear yang baru pertama kali ke Amerika tersesat dari ibunya karena melihat sebuah karnival tapi tiba-tiba saja tangan nya ditarik seseorang menuju gang kecil.

"Lihat bos kita dapat anak yang cantik"ucap Nullpuding.

"Bolehkah kami mencicipinya bos"ucap Karacka.

"Lakukan lah"ucap seseorang yang duduk diatas bangkai mobil yang ternyata adalah Mardgeer.

"Ayoo kakak, kita lihat karnaval nya lagi"ucap anak kecil yang bersama nya.

"Tentu Sayla-chan"ucap Mardgeer menggendong Sayla kecil.

"Jangan lupa ambil barang berharga nya"ucapnya dan pergi dari gang tersebut.

"Tolong lepaskan saya"ucap Ultear kecil yang ingin menangis.

Tapi baru saja mereka ingin menyentuh nya ada batu yang mengenai kepala mereka.

"Mau apa kau bocah ?"ucap Mereka.

"Lebih baik kalian pergi karena polisi sudah dekat"ucapnya.

"Jangan membohongi k-"ucapan nya terpotong karena mendengar suara polisi yang mendekat dan pergi dengan terbirit-birit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, untung saja aku bawa mainan ini"ucapnya menunjuk mainan mobil polisi dan membantu Ultear berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, terimakasih sebelumnya. Dan kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu"ucapnya

"Nama saya J-"ucapan nya terpotong karena mendengar suara yang memanggilnya.

"Nii-san kau dimana ?"ucapnya.

"Itu pasti Meredy, aku permisi dulu"ucapnya berlari.

"Siapa namamu dan ini hadiah dariku"ucap Ultear yang melemparkan sebuah kotak kecil ke arah anak tersebut.

"Terimakasih kau bisa menyebutku Fernandez"ucapnya yang telah meninggalkan Ultear sendirian.

"Fernandez akan aku ingat nama itu"teriak Ultear dan anak tersebut hanya bisa mengangkat jempolnya saja.

Flashback off

'Apa Jellal yang menyelamatkan ku ya karena aku melihat hadiah yang kuberikan padanya saat itu sebuah handband biru'batin Ultear.

Sementara di suatu tempat di kota Magnolia lebih tepatnya di bandara Magnolia, terdapat 5 orang yang terdiri dari 2 wanita dan 3 pria.

"Akhirnya sampai juga, inikah namanya Jepang"ucap seseorang berambut coklat.

"Apa kau tidak pernah ke Jepang, Kyouka ?"ucap pria berambut pirang.

"Ini pertama kali nya baka"ucap Kyouka dan memukul kepalanya dan yang berambut pirang hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku juga pertama kali datang kesini"ucap yang berambut putih.

"Apa kau pernah kesini Rogue"ucap Kyouka.

"Aku lahir disini dan besar di Amerika"ucap Rogue.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi"ucap Kyouka dan mereka segera menuju alamat yang dipegang Kyouka ketempat orang yang mereka sangat kenal.

To Be Continue

Akhirnya update juga, maaf semuanya karena saya sedikit lama update cerita ini. Dan bagi yang ngePm saya. Fic ini sudah update.

Terimakasih yang masih setia mengikuti, berkomentar untuk fic ini dan maaf chapter ini gak ada Jerza nya dan untuk chapter depan masih tak akan ada Jerza nya dan jangan lupa berikan tanggapan anda untuk chapter ini dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena saya uas jadi saya kan hiatus selama 1 minggu(Bukan kehendak saya)


	11. Chapter 11

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Miss Tanda Baca, AU, dkk-nya

True Love

Rating : T-M

Pairing: Jellal Fernandez dan Erza Scarlet

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: ketika berumur 5 tahun Jellal dan Erza memiliki janji bahwa dia akan bertemu kembali di bawah pohon Sakura di Fairy Tail Highschool dimalam Kelulusan mereka. Apakah mereka mengingat Janji tersebut. Simak di True Love.

Balasan Review:

Kanomi: ini dah lanjut kok.

Synstropezia: amin makasih senpai. Saya gak nyadar kalau gaya bahasanya berubah.

Chapter 11

Sementara dengan Jellal, kini dia sedang duduk bersandar di pohon tapi di kagetkan dengan Laxus yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa aku di panggil Laxus ?"ucap Jellal.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin duduk disini saja"ucapnya.

"Kau jangan membenci kakek mu"ucap Jellal tiba-tiba yang memecahkan keheningan.

"Apa maksudmu ?"ucap Laxus yang kini menatap nya tajam.

"Kau benci dengan sikap kakekmu kan dan kau menganggap kau tidak ada kan dihadapan nya"ucap Jellal.

"Jangan sok tahu kau Jellal"ucap Laxus yang memukulnya.

"Kau tidak pernah merasakan nya, menjadi orang seperti tidak di anggap"ucap Laxus lagi.

"Aku memang tidak tahu rasanya tapi kau harus bersyukur masih memiliki orang tua dan sebenarnya kakekmu itu sangat menyangimu walaupun kesan nya dia selalu membentakmu dan tidak memperdulikan mu tapi itulah caranya menunjukan kasih sayangnya padamu"ucap Jellal.

Laxus yang mendengar penuturan hanya tersentak dan mengukir senyum di wajahnya.

"Bel sudah berbunyi, aku pulang duluan Laxus"ucap Jellal bangkit dan menepuk pundaknya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Laxus yang masih termenung memikirkan ucapan nya tadi.

Di dalam kelas mereka yang mendengar bel segera memasuki ruangan dan melihat Jellal yang memasuki ruangan dan mengambil tasnya tapi tangan nya ditahan oleh Erza.

"Aku tunggu di taman pulang sekolah"ucapnya datar dan Jellal meninggalkan nya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

Time Skip

Sementara di tempat Kyouka dkk, mereka telah sampai di Fairy High School tapi mereka tidak melihat Jellal diantara siswa yang berjalan pulang.

"Hey nona, bisa kah kami bertanya ?"ucap Kyouka yang memberhentikan salah satu siswi.

"Tentu, mau tanya apa ?"ucap Jenny.

"Apa kau mengenal Jellal Fernandez ?, kami disini mencarinya"ucap Yukino.

"Jellal hari ini pulang lebih cepat karena dia berkelahi dengan Sting dkk anak kelas XII D"ucapnya.

"Baiklah, terimaksih nona atas waktunya"ucap Rogue dan Jenny yang melihat wajah Rogue hanya bisa menjerit tertahan dan meninggalkan mereka yang memasang wajah bingung dan mereka meninggalkan lokasi dan mencari di tempat lain.

Sementara disisi Jellal, kini dia sedang duduk ditaman dan mendengarkan sebuah lagu tapi ada pesan masuk di hp nya yang ternyata dari Rustyrose.

(Jellal bisakah kau ke Fairy Cafe jam 8 karena ada yang ingin aku bicara kan dan ini tentang Erza serta pekerjaan yang kau berikan dan jangan lupa bawa uang sesuai kesepakatan kita)

Jellal yang membaca pesan tersebut tersenyum berharap semoga semua teka teki ini bisa terjawab. Mendengar suara sepatu mendekat dia mengalihkan pandangan nya kebelakang melihat Erza dan Natsu dkk yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau ucapkan Er-"ucapan nya terpotong karena Erza yang menamparnya dan Jellal hanya bisa terdiam.

"Erza"ucap Mereka kaget.

"Kenapa kau memukul Siegrain hahh ?, kau punya masalah dengan Sting tapi kenapa kau malah memukulnya ?"maki Erza.

Jellal hanya diam tanpa berniat menjawab.

"Jawab aku bajingan"ucap Erza yang kini menarik kerah bajunya.

"Kau pengecut"ucap Erza mendorong Jellal ke tanah.

Lagi-lagi Jellal hanya bisa terdiam tanpa berniat menjawab.

"Kau punya mulutkan"ucap Erza lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi disini ?"ucap Kyouka yang datang dari belakang mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?"ucap Jellal yang berdiri dan menghampiri mereka.

"Kami mencari suasana baru"ucap Yukino.

"Owh datang lagi kawanan pengecut ini"ucap Erza.

"Erza cukup"ucap Lucy dan Mirajane.

"Apa maksudmu nona ?"ucap Kyouka yang menatap nya tajam dan berjalan mendekat tapi tangan nya di tahan oleh Jellal.

"Sudahlah Kyouka, biarkan saja"ucap Jellal sambil menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Jellal bukan nya dia"ucap Yukino kearah Jellal dan dia hanya bisa mengangguk kan kepalanya.

"Apa orang tua mu tidak mengajarkan sopan santun padamu ?. Owh ya aku ingat Siegrain pernah berucap bahwa kau tetap di Amerika karena kau anak yang tidak tahu sopan san-"ucapan Erza terpotong karena Kyouka yang menampar nya keras dan membuat dia terjatuh.

"Erza kau baik-baik saja"ucap Jellal yang membantunya berdiri tapi tangan nya di tampar oleh Erza.

"Jangan menyentuhku pengecut dan aku menyesal pernah bertemu dengan mu"ucap Erza kali ini Jellal tersentak dan mengepalkan tangan nya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memukul Siegrain tadi ?"ucap Jellal yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Karena kau p-"ucapan Erza terpotong karena Jellal menyelanya.

"KARENA DIA MENGATAKAN AKAN MEMILIKI KEPERAWANAN MU"teriak Jellal dan mereka semua hanya kaget mendengar penuturan Jellal.

"Dia hanya ingin keperawanan mu saja setelah itu dia akan meninggalkan mu. Apa itu yang kau mau hahh ?"tambahnya.

"Bodohnya aku yang membelamu karena aku masih mengharapkanmu sedangkan kau malah membela bajingan itu dan malah menghujatku dengan hinaan, kau membela bajingan yang menghina kehormatanmu sebagai wanita. Dan kau harus tahu satu hal kenapa aku tetap di Amerika dan Siegrain dikirim ke Jepang karena dia ketahuan Pesta Seks di rumah oleh kakekku bukan nya apa yang seperti kau tuduhkan itu "ucap Jellal yang mengambil hp nya yang jatuh dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Kalian susul lah Jellal, aku takut dia membunuh seseorang karena lagi dikendalikan emosi"ucap Kyouka ke Jackal, Rufus dan Yukino.

"Baiklah"ucap Mereka.

"Maaf sebelumnya aku menamparmu tapi bukan nya lancang karena ikut campur urusanmu tapi semua yang dikatakan Jellal itu benar. Siegrain sebelum tinggal di Jepang, dulu dia sering meniduri pacarnya dan menyewa gadis dari suatu klub malam di Amerika setelah dia puas dia meninggalkan nya setelah itu. Seperti pepatah habis manis sepah dibuang"ucap Kyouka.

"Dan dia memanfaatkan kekuasaan dan nama besar ayahnya untuk melakukan hal bejat seperti itu karena nama Fernandez sangat berpengaruh di Amerika terutama di New York dan kudengar kalian berpacaran ,kemungkinan besar Siegrain akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu maka nya kau harus berhati-hati"Ucap Kyouka.

Sementara Erza yang mendengar semuanya hanya bisa terduduk dan menyesali semua perbuatan nya tadi.

"Pasti kau yang bernama Yukino dan Rufus"ucap Juvia.

"Bukan nona, nama saya Kyouka dan ini Rogue. Dari mana kau tahu nama tersebut"ucapnya.

"Jellal yang memberitahukan nya"ucap Gray.

"Souka, kupikir kalian teman terbaik nya karena selama di Amerika dulu dia tidak pernah bercerita tentang kami pada semua orang"ucap Kyouka.

"Mungkin kalian teman akrab nya"sambung Rogue.

"Jadi kalian mau kemana sekarang ?"ucap Lucy.

"Kami juga belum tahu, mungkin kami akan bersama Jellal dan memulai kehidupan baru di Jepang"ucap Kyouka.

"Owh ya Kyouka-san, katamu tadi Jellal pernah membunuh"ucap Levy.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau bercerita tapi berhubung kalian temannya, baiklah akan aku beritahu semua tentang Jellal yang tidak kalian ketahui"ucap Kyouka.

"Dulu dia pernah masuk penjara 6 bulan karena membunuh seseorang, hari itu kami sedang kumpul-kumpul tapi ditengah jalan kami melihat Tartarus yang beraksi. Kami mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam dan melihat gadis itu yang ingin diperkosa. Jellal yang terima wanita dibegitu kan maju dan memukul kepala pelaku dengan balok kayu t-"ucapan Kyouka terpotong karena Natsu yang berucap.

"Terus mana bagian membunuhnya"ucapnya dan langsung saja dia mendapat jeweran dari Lucy.

"Diam Natsu, kita dengar sampai selesai"ucap Lucy.

"Baiklah Luce"ucapnya.

"Baiklah aku lanjutkan salah satu teman nya yang melihat langsung menusuk kan pisau ke perutnya tapi Jellal tak sengaja membelokkan tangan tersebut dan Pisau nya menusuk pelaku."jelas Kyouka.

"Itu kan bukan membunuh tapi tak sengaja membunuh"ucap Natsu.

"Owh ya aku lupa maaf Pinky Boy"ucap Kyouka innocent.

"Suatu hari ketika, dia baru pulang dari sekolah. Ada segerombolan dari Tartarus yang mencarinya dan terlibatlah Jellal dalam perkelahian dan mereka semua melakukan hal yang fatal karena telah merusak jepit rambut pemberian DARINYA"ucap Kyouka sambil memandang kearah Erza.

"Apa dia cinta pertama Jellal ?"ucap Mirajane.

"Kau benar dan Jellal yang tidak terima kalau satu-satunya kenangan itu rusak. Langsung menembakan pistol yang dia simpan di pinggang belakang dan menembaknya"ucap Kyouka.

"Dan aksi nya itu ketahuan oleh polisi yang melintas dan menawan nya selam 2 tahun tapi dengan sedikit permainan akhirnya Jellal hanya dihukum 3 bulan dan sejak saat itu aku tidak tahu kenapa seperti Jellal memilki dua kepribadian. Satu dia akan seperti orang psikopat dan disatu sisi lain dia akan menjadi orang yang seperti kalian ketahui, makanya dia memutuskan ke Jepang dan merubah penampilan nya"tambahnya.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu siapakah nama wanita yang berambut merah itu ?"ucap Kyouka yang menunjuk Erza yang duduk menundukan kepalanya.

"Nama nya Erza Scarlet"ucap Mirajane.

Kyouka yang mendengar itu hanya memasang wajah kaget dan membisik kan sesuatu ke Rogue.

'Dia wanita yang diceritakan Jellal, cinta pertamanya'bisik Kyouka.

'Kau benar'bisiknya sambil melihat kearah Erza.

"Ada apa Kyouka ?, ada sesuatu"ucap Laxus yang akhirnya berbicara.

"Hmmm tidak ada, aku pernah mendengar nama itu"ucap Kyouka.

"Diman-"ucapan Mirajane terpotong karena Rogue yang mengenalnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu nama kalian siapa ?"ucap Rogue mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Owh hampir saja lupa, perkenalkan nama saya Mirajane Strauss, kau bisa memanggilku Mira dan ini namanya Laxus Dreyar"Ucap Mirajane memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga Laxus.

"Dreyar, apa kau mengenal Ivan Dreyar ?"ucap Kyouka.

"Itu nama ayahku, ada masalah"ucap Laxus sinis.

"Apa kau seorang mafia ?"ucap Kyouka.

Laxus yang mendengar itu segera menarik kerah bajunya tapi Rogue langsung maju dan menahan tangan tersebut.

"Maaf kalau menyinggungmu tapi nama Ivan Dreyar sangat terkenal di Amerika khususnya Las Vegas karena dia seoarang Mafia Narkoba internasional yang bekerja sama dengan Tartarus untuk memudahkan penjualan barang haramnya"ucap Rogue dan Laxus yang mendengar fakta tentang ayahnya hanya bisa menggertakan gigi dan mengepalkan tangan nya.

"Aku semakin bingung"ucap Natsu.

"Makanya kau harus banyak nonton berita luar negeri Pinky Boy, jangan hanya nonton Spongebob saja"ucap Kyouka.

"Namaku ku Natsu, Natsu Dragneel bukan nya Pinky Boy"ucap Natsu.

"Kau lebih cocok dipanggil itu Pinky Boy"ucap Gray.

"Kau benar"Gajeel menimpali dan semua orang yang mendengar hanya bisa tertawa sementara disisi Erza dia yang mendengar semua tentang Jellal merasakan sakit dikepala nya tapi sakit ini semakin menyakitkan kepalanya.

"Arrrggghhh"teriak Erza dan mereka yang mendengar itu langsung mendekat dan melihat keadaan nya.

"Ada apa Erza ?"ucap Lucy.

"Kepala ku sakit"ucap Erza yang memegangi kepalanya.

"Laxus, Lucy dan Juvia, kalian segera bawa Erza kerumah sakit"ucap Mirajane dan segera Laxus menggendongnya dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa dia pernah terjatuh dan kepalanya terbentur ?"ucap Kyouka.

"Kami tidak tahu dan kenapa kau bilang begitu ?"ucap Levy.

"Karena setahuku, orang yang terkena Amnesia akan merasakan sakit jika dia mengingat informasi yang berharga baginya"ucap Kyouka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu dan senang berbicara dengan kalian"ucap Rogue. Mereka semua yang ada disana memisahkan diri.

Sementara disisi Jellal, dia membabi buta menghancurkan setengah rumah. Membanting guci meninju kaca serta memberantakan semua yang ada disana. Rufus, Yukino dan Jackal yang telah mengetahui alamat rumah Jellal segera menuju kesana. Ketika mereka telah sampai mereka melihat semua melihat barang-barang hancur dan Jellal yang sedang duduk disana.

"Apa yang terjadi disini ?"ucap Yukino.

"Owh kalian rupanya,kupikir siapa"ucap Jellal yang menyeringai kearah mereka.

Mereka bertiga merasa takut karena yang berdiri di depan mereka bukanlah Jellal yang mereka kenal, dia seperti pembunuh yang siap membunuh siapa saja.

"Tenanglah Jellal"ucap Yukino yang mendekati Jellal tapi Jellal langsung mengarahkan pistol kearah nya. Jackal yang melihat situasi ini segera mengsms Kyouka dimana mereka sekarang dan memberitahukan semua yang terjadi. Dan tak lama kemudian Kyouka dan Rogue tiba.

"Jellal tenanglah"ucap Rogue.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang ?, keparat itu menginginkan keperawanan orang yang aku cintai, sebelum dia mengambilnya maka aku yang akan mengambilnya"ucap Jellal.

"Jaga ucapan mu Jellal, kini Erza dibawa rumah sakit karena dia menjerit kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya"ucap Kyouka dan Jellal yang mendengar itu menjatuhkan pistol yang ada di tangan nya dan Rufus segera menyingkirkan benda tersebut.

"Semua ini salahku, andaikan saja aku tidak pindah dan tetap disini maka aku akan menjaga Erza dan melindunginya"ucap Jellal terduduk dilantai.

"Tenanglah mungkin itu sakit kepala biasa"ucap Yukino.

"Apa kau mau melihatnya ?"tanya Kyouka.

"Tak perlu"ucapnya yang berjalan menaiki tangga dan mereka yang melihat kondisi rumah Jellal hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Baiklah ayo kita bereskan rumahnya"ucap Kyouka.

"Kita baru saja sampai, istirahat lah walau sejenak"ucap Jackal.

"Kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa tapi kau tidak kuizinkan makan malam"ucap Kyouka dan Jackal yang mendengar nya langsung melaksanakan tugas.

Sementara dikamar Jellal, kini dia sedang memandang langit yang mulai redup yang menandakan akan masuknya malam hari.

'Malam ini semua nya akan terbongkar'batin Jellal sambil memandang photo yang ada di hp nya yang ternyata adalah photo mereka dulu.

To Be Continue

Tidak banyak berucap karena pasti kalian sudah tahu apa yang ingin saya katakan dan semoga suka dengan chapter ini dan jangan lupa berikan komentarmu untuk chapter ini

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	12. Chapter 12

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Miss Tanda Baca, AU, dkk-nya

True Love

Rating : T-M

Pairing: Jellal Fernandez dan Erza Scarlet

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: ketika berumur 5 tahun Jellal dan Erza memiliki janji bahwa dia akan bertemu kembali di bawah pohon Sakura di Fairy Tail Highschool dimalam Kelulusan mereka. Apakah mereka mengingat Janji tersebut. Simak di True Love.

Balasan Review

Okta: ini udah update kok, kalau update seminggu sekali mungkin agak susah karena saya lagi banyak kegiatan di kampus dan juga saya harus mikiran cerita saya yang lain.

Chapter 12

Pada malam harinya, Jellal yang memiliki pertemuan penting. Menuruni tangga dengan pakaian kemeja putih dilapisi jaket kulit hitam dan dipadukan dengan celana jeans biru serta tak lupa sepatu kets hitam. Dia juga melihat teman-teman nya sedang bermain Ps.

"Mau kemana Jellal ?"ucap Kyouka tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya dari layar.

"Aku ada janji, aku titip rumah"ucap Jellal pergi mengambil kunci motornya.

"Jellal aku ikut"ucap Kyouka yang melempar stik nya dan menyusul Jellal.

Sementara dirumah.

"Kenapa dia ikut ?, mau tahu urusan orang saja"ucap Jackal sambil mengambil stik yang dilempar tadi.

"Seperti kau tidak tahu Kyouka saja Jackal-kun"ucap Yukino mmembawa nampan yang berisi minuman dan makanan.

Sementara di tempat Jellal kini dia dan Kyouka telah sampai di Fairy cafe dan sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Sebenarnya kita nunggu siapa sih Jellal ?"ucap Kyouka sambil meminum Cappucino nya.

"Aku menunggu Rustyrose"ucap Jellal sambil menatap keluar.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu"ucap Rustyrose dan duduk disebelah Kyouka.

"Tak apa, mana barangnya"ucap Jellal.

"Dan mana bayaran nya"ucap Rustyrose.

Mereka bertukar barang, Jellal memberikan cek dan Rustyrose memberikan sebuah amplop coklat pada Jellal.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, senang bekerja sama denganmu Jellal Fernandes"ucap nya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Apa itu isinya Jellal"ucap Kyouka.

"Aku mencari data tentang Erza 13 tahun yang lalu"ucapnya membuka amplop dan membaca isinnya.

"Begitu rupanya"ucap Jellal dan Kyouka mengambil kertas yang dipegang Jellal dan membacanya.

"Pantas saja, dia tidak mengingatku"ucap Jellal dengan nada lelah.

"Dia kena Amnesia dan mungkin saja dia pingsan karena dia mengingat suatu kejadian bersamamu karena tidak kuat dengan rasa sakit akhirnya dia pingsan"ucap Kyouka menerka.

"Mungkin saja Kyouka"ucap Jellal yang menatap keluar dan meihat rumah sakit tempat Erza dirawat karena Fairy Cafe hanya berjarak 100 meter dari Rumah Sakit Magnolia.

"Ayo kita besuk Erza"ucap Kyouka.

"Baiklah"ucapnya dan mengurus pembayaran setelah itu mengikuti Kyouka menuju Rumah Sakit Magnolia

Sementara dirumah sakit, tepatnya dikamar rawat Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, Juvia, Gray, Natsu, Laxus, Levy dan Gajeel masih setia menunggu kesadaran teman mereka tapi mereka dikagetkan dengan suara Erza.

"Tolong jangan bawa dia, tolong"ucap Erza dan akhirnya dia tersadar dari mimpi buruknya.

"Owh syukurlah kau sadar Erza, kau membuat kami cemas"ucap Mirajane yang memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Aku dimana Mira ?"ucap Erza.

"Kau dirumah sakit, tadi kau pingsan di taman"ucap Juvia.

"Kepala mu masih sakit Erza"tanya Lucy.

"Sedikit, tapi tak masalah kok"ucapnya.

"Owh malam semuanya"ucap Kyouka yang masuk bersama Jellal dibelakang nya.

"Sudah enak kan Erza"ucap Kyouka.

"Hmmm lumayan lah"ucapnya.

"Jellal aku min-"ucapan Erza terpotong karena hp Jellal berbunyi menandakan ada telepon yang masuk.

"Aku permisi dulu ya"ucap Jellal dan meninggalkan mereka.

Di sisi Jellal

"Halo ada apa Meredy ?"ucapnya.

(Jellal-nii bisahkah kau daftar kan aku di Fairy Tail Highschool)

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau minta belajar di sekolah umum ?"ucapnya.

(Ternyata sekolah di jepang sedikit berbeda di Amerika dan juga aku ingin gabung dengan teman-temanku dulu. Ada Chelia, Wendy dan juga ada Ul disana, boleh ya Jellal-nii)ucapnya dengan nada memohon.

"Baiklah, besok seragam akan kukirim dan nanti kau sms dimana alamatnya, Ok. Selamat malam Meredy, mimpi indah)ucap Jellal.

(Malam juga Jellal-nii, aku sayang Nii-san)

Dan komunikasi itu terputus dan Jellal kembali ke ruangan.

"Maaf semuanya aku tidak bisa lama-lama karena ada keperluan lain, apa kau masih ingin disini Kyouka ?"tanya Jellal.

"Tentu saja aku ikut dengan, ayoo kita pulang. Sampai jumpa lagi semuanya"ucap Kyouka.

Tapi baru saja ingin membuka pintu mereka dikagetkan dengan ucapan Mirajane.

"Jellal, hari ini kau tampan sekali tanpa kacamata dan selera mu bagus juga"ucap Mirajane yang melihat Jellal dari atas hingga bawah.

"Terimakasih pujian nya Mira tapi jangan terlalu memujiku nanti ada sesorang yang menatap tajam padaku"ucap Jellal sambil melirik Laxus.

"Baiklah sampai nanti"ucapnya yang meninggalkan ruangan.

"Benar kata Jellal, ada yang cemburu"ucap Kyouka dengan nada mengejek dan melihat sekilas ke arah Laxus dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Siapa yang cemburu , Mira apa kau punya pacar ?"ucap Natsu innocent.

"Belum, tapi yang naksir banyak"ucap nya tersenyum.

"Memang banyak sampai aku harus bersamanya karena takut terjadi bentrok antara Mira Lovers"ucap Laxus.

"Kan aku tidak minta ditemenin"balas Mirajane.

"Tapi- yah sudahlah terserah kau saja"ucap Laxus yang meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hahahahaha kau lihat tadi Gray, muka nya hahahahaha"ucap Natsu sambil tertawa keras.

"Kau benar"ucap Gray yang ikut tertawa.

"Giheeee"Gajeel menimpali.

"Jika kalian mentertawakan Laxus lagi, maka kalian tahu akibatnya"ucap Mirajane dengan nada yang membuat mereka gemetar. Sedangkan sisa nya hanya tertawa lepas dan Erza hanya tersenyum saja melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Owh ya Mira, kupikir kau tahu bagaimana perasaan Laxus padamu ?"ucap Lucy.

"Sebenarnya sih iya tapi aku ingn mendengar dari mulutnya langsung"ucap Mirajane sambil berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka nya tampak angin memainkan wajahnya.

"Memang cowok kurang peka"ucap Levy menyindir cowok yang ada disana.

"Benar"ucap Juvia dan Lucy menimpali dan cowok yang tersisa disana segra menyusul Laxus karena tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan dari ucapan Levy.

"Owh ya kita udah lama Girls Talk nih"ucap Lucy.

"Benar juga, bagaimana kalau besok malam di rumah Erza ?"ucap Mirajane.

"Sekalian kita ngadakan pesta kepulangan Erza dan juga lusakan hari minggu"ucap Lucy.

"Setuju"ucap mereka minus Erza.

"Apa kau mau Erza ?"ucap mereka yang membuyarkan lamunan Erza.

"Ahhh ya-ya aku-setuju kok"ucap Erza.

"Baiklah kalian kasih tahu yang lain ya"ucap Mirajane.

Time Skip

Erza yang memang tidak betah berada dirumah sakit dan memaksakan dokter untuk memperbolehkan nya pulang. Dengan bantuan teman-teman nya Erza dibolehkan pulang dan diberikan obat serta vitamin dan mereka semua mengantar kan Erza ke rumah.

Di rumah

"Owh ya Erza nanti jangan lupa, dimunum obatnya"ucap Lucy dari belakang jendela mobil.

"Dan langsung istirahat"ucap Mirajane.

"Baiklah, kalian hati-hati di jalan"balas Erza.

"Kau juga, selamat malam"ucap Mereka meninggalkan rumah Erza satu persatu.

'Sebaiknya aku istirahat'batin nya.

"Tumben pulang nya agak malam Erza"ucap Venelana sambil membawa makanan dari dapur.

"Aku ada kerja kelompok ma"ucap Erza bohong dan membuka sepatu dan meletakan nya.

"Owh begitu, mama kira ada apa-apa. Langsung mandi sana tapi jangan lama-lama nanti masuk angin"ucap Venelana dari dapur. Tanpa menjawab Erza menuju kamarnya dan segera bersih-bersih.

Setelah bersih dan berpakaian, Erza turun kebawah dia melihat ayahnya yang sudah pulang dan mengambil makanan nya.

"Tumben papa pulang cepat"ucap Erza yang mengambil duduk di sebelah Venelana.

"Klien membatalkan meeting, jadi papa pulang agar bisa makan malam bersama"ucap Lucius.

"Owh ya Erza, kau tahu bahwa teman masa kecil mu dulu sudah kembali"ucapnya.

"Teman, siapa ?"ucap Lucius.

"Owh ya papa lupa kau pernah kecelakaan dan mengalami amnesia ringan. Itu siapa namanya-"ucapan Lucius terpotong karena Venelana menyelanya.

"Jellal pa, anak dari Alex Fernandes dan Margareth"ucap Venelana.

"Ayo makan dulu, nanti saja ngobrolnya"ucap Venelana.

'Teman masa kecil, aku berteman dengan Jellal, bukan nya dengan Siegrain'batin Erza tapi ibunya menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Ada apa sayang ?"tanya Venelana.

"Tidak ada ma"ucapnya dan makan malam ini begitu berarti bagi Erza karena jarang sekali keluarganya kumpul dan makan malam bersama.

Sementara di suatu klub malam terkenal di Magnolia

Terdengar dentuman musik yang keras dan hentakan kaki disana. Banyak dari mereka adalah pelajar Sma dan anak kuliah. Tempat ini biasa dipakai Siegrain dan dkk untuk sekedar kumpul dan bersenang-senang.

"Kau besok tak masuk kan Sting"ucap Siegrain dan dia dikelilingi oleh dua gadis malam bersamanya.

"Jangan mengejek ku Siegrain"ucap Sting sambil meminum Whisky nya.

"Hahahaha kau tidak akan melihat pujaan hatimu"ucap Zancrow.

"Kau cari ribut rupanya"ucap Sting dan siap meninju tapi tangan nya ditahan oleh Ultear yang datang bersama Minerva.

"Datang juga kau Ultear"ucap Siegrain dan salah satu mereka menjalankan tugasnya merabah badan Siegrain yang atletis.

"Hmmm ya, aku mengantar kan Meredy dulu ke tempat anak bungsu Dragneel dan kalau ku tolak undanganmu pastinya aku akan kebosanan karena Kaa-san sedang pergi ke Belanda"ucapnya yang duduk disebelah Siegrain dan mengusir dua wanita itu dan tak lupa Siegrain menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada mereka.

"Hmmm begitu rupa nya"ucap Siegrain dan melihat Ultear yang meminum minuman nya tapi dengan cepat Siegrain merebutnya dengan cara mencium nya.

"Cari kamar"sindir Zancrow.

"Zancrow benar, ayoo"ucap Siegrain.

Sementara di rumah Jellal, kini Kyouka, Rogue, Rufus dan Yukino sedang nonton Star Wars: Force Awaken.

"Kemana Jellal ?, kupikir dia suka film ini"ucap Jackal.

"Dia di kamar, katanya lelah"ucap Yukino.

"Jangan ngurusi orang Jackal"ucap Kyouka.

"Seperti kau tidak saja"bisik Jackal.

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan ?"balas Kyouka.

"Tidak ada"ucapnya.

Dikamar Jellal kini dia tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya dan memandang bintang tapi bunyi hp mengagetkan nya.

(Fairy Residence 3 blok 5, sekarang aku di rumah Wendy karena dia ingin nostalgia katanya) dengan emoticon senyum senang.

Jellal yang telah membaca pesan tersebut, segera menelpon seseorang.

(Halo ada apa tuan Jellal ?)

"Kasih telepon ini dengan Macbeth"ucap Jellal.

(Ada apa tuan ?)

"Bisa kau urus semua surat kepindahan, ijazah, dan sebagainya untuk Kyouka, Rufus, Yukino, Rogue dan juga Meredy. Aku mau berkas, dan pakaian nya tiba sebelum jam 6 pagi dan kirim baju Meredy ke alamat Fairy Residence 3 blok 5, apa kau bisa ?"ucap Jellal.

(Tentu tuan, semuanya akan saya laksanakan)

"Baiklah, terimaksih bantuan nya Macbeth"ucap Jellal.

(Bukan masalah tuan)

Setelah sambungan terputus, Jellal meninggalkan balkon dan berbaring di kasurnya.

"Andai saja aku bisa menahan emosi pasti aku tidak akan di skorsing begini, lebih baik aku istirahat saja"ucapnya dan tak lama Jellal tertidur.

Sementara di Klub malam lebih tepatnya di kamar 111, terdengar suara desahan dari dalam nya.

"Lebi-lebih cepat Sieg-rain"ucap Ultear.

Siegrain dengan cepat menggerakan pinggulnya sambil meremas dada Ultear.

"Aku sam-pai Ultear"ucap Siegrain dan dia mengelurakan penis nya dan tubuh Ultear terkena jipratan sperma nya.

"Kau memang luar bisa Ultear"ucap Siegrain yang berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Kau juga Siegrain. Kapan drama ini akan selesai ?"ucap Ultear yang memeluk dada Siegrain dan tangan nya memegang penis Siegrain dan menggocok nya pelan.

"Sabar saja, sebentar lagi akan ada airmata dan penyesalan"ucap Siegrain.

"Apa kau masih ingin mengambil keperawanan Erza ?"ucapnya.

"Tentu saja, semua orang pasti ingin termasuk Jellal sialan itu"ucap Siegrain.

"Sebelum dia maka aku harus lebih dulu darinya"tambahnya dan dia mencium Ultear dan mereka berciuman, 5 menit telah berlalu dan mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka sekedar menarik nafas.

"Kau memang brengsek Siegrain"ucap Ultear tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kau bahkan lebih brengsek lagi"ucap nya dan mereka kembali berciuman dan menghabiskan malam bersama dengan desahan Ultear menjadi simfoni mereka.

To Be Continue

Wahhhhh maaf ada scene Rate M di bagian akhir dan bagi yang belum cukup umur di skip aja ya.

Bagaimana chapter ini, bagus, makin bagus atau buruk kah. Silahkan berikan pendapat kalian untuk chapter ini dan terimakasih kepada semua yang masih setia membaca fic saya ini dan mengkomentari. Maaf chapter ini dan mungkin chapter depan akan sedikit Scene Jerza nya karena saya ingin membangun hubungan tiap pairing. Dan perlahan tapi pasti misteri mulai terkuak dan tetap nantikan kelanjutan nya di True Love.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	13. Chapter 13

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Miss Tanda Baca, AU, dkk-nya

True Love

Rating : T-M

Pairing: Jellal Fernandez dan Erza Scarlet

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: ketika berumur 5 tahun Jellal dan Erza memiliki janji bahwa dia akan bertemu kembali di bawah pohon Sakura di Fairy Tail Highschool dimalam Kelulusan mereka. Apakah mereka mengingat Janji tersebut. Simak di True Love.

Balasan Review:

Konami: ini dah lanjut kok Konami-san.

Synstropezia: ini fic rate T kok, tapi ada beberapa scene eksplisit contohnya saja seperti chapter lalu. Dan di bagian atas sebelum cerita saya memasang Rate nya: T-M jadi kemungkinan ada beberapa scene yang menjurus ke Rate M. Walah saya juga bingung, gak ada yang salah kok saya mengerti cerita nya, mungkin penggunaan kata nya yang membuat kamu bingung dan kalau penambahan karakter lain, saya pengen nya memasukkan Sayla dan Mardgeer karena di chapter(entah chapter berapa) saya memunculkan Mardgeer dan Sayla ketika insiden di Amerika yang dialami oleh Ultear kecil jadi rasanya bakalan gaje kalau gak memunculkan mereka dan saya ada pekerjaan khusus untuk mereka di cerita ini dan mereka menjadi yang terakhir. Semoga sukse TO nya dan sukses juga UN dan UAS nya ya.

CN Scarlet: menurut saya mungkin kamu bingung ketika membaca fic ini dikarenakan pilihan kata yang digunakan dan beberapa Frase mungkin ya. Untuk scene eksplisit itu, Rate nya memang T tapi lihat di bagian paling atas kan tertulis Rate: T-M, kenpa saya gak pasang Rate M saja karena adegan eksplisit itu tidak selalu muncul hany sebagain selingan saja, sejatinya rate nya tetap T. Terimakasih atas komentar nya dan kapan buat fic lagi, sayasangat suka fic anda Scarlet-san, bahkan saya sampai baca berulang kali lohhhhh.

Karura-Clarera: tenang saja Jerza bakalan lebih banyak muncul di chapter selanjutnya(Waduhhhhh keceplosan), dan kapan My Lovely Fernandez Update, saya udah nungguin kelanjutan nya dan kayaknya mau tamat ya(Sok Tahu) dan The Magic School kapan Update juga, ditunggu loh kelanjutan dua fic tersebut.

Chapter 13

Pagi telah datang, Matahari telah menampakan sinarnya dan karena sinar inilah membuat Erza membuka matanya dan melihat kearah jam yang menunjukan pukul 06.00. dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil handuk yang tersampir dan menuju kekamar mandi.

Erza yang telah bersiap-siap, turun kebawah melihat kedua orang tuanya sedang sarapan, Erza mengambil tempat disebelah ayahnya dan menerima piring dari ibunya dan memakan sarapan mereka. Tak ada suara dalam acara makan pagi mereka.

"Apa kau sudah selesai Erza ?"ucap Lucius mengelap mulutnya dan melihat kearah putrinya.

"Sudah pa"ucap Erza dan meminum susunya dan mengelap mulutnya.

"Kami pergi dulu ma"ucap Lucius.

"Aku pergi ma"ucap Erza dan sekilas mencium pipi ibunya.

Ketika mereka diluar, mereka tak sengaja melihat Jellal yang sedang pemanasan.

"Kenapa Jellal tidak sekolah Erza ?"ucap Lucius sambil melirik jam di tangan nya.

"Dia berkelahi kemarin dan mendapatkan Skorsing 3 hari pa"ucap Erza sambil melihat kearah Jellal.

"Owh ya papa dengar dari teman mu yang berambut putih siapa namanya"ucap Lucius sambil memegang dagunya.

"Mira"ucap Erza.

"Owh ya Mirajane, kudengar kau pacaran dengan Siegrain, kukira kau akan pacaran dengan Jellal dan kau harus tahu dulu sebelum kau kecelakaan dan sedikit amnesia kalian berdua sangat dekat bahkan aku dan ayahnya Jellal ingin menjodohkanmu tapi kau malah dengan Siegrain, tapi tak apalah bukan nya Siegrain tak kalah gantengnya dengan Jellal"ucap Lucius.

"Dan anak papa ini sudah besar rupa nya"tambahnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Jangan menggodaku pa"ucap Erza dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan dan mendengar suara sapaan Jellal.

"Pagi paman dan hmm Erza"ucapnya.

"Pagi juga Jellal"ucap Lucius.

"Sapa lah Erza, apa kalian sudah saling ngobrol ?"ucap Lucius.

"Hmmm s-"tapi ucapan nya terpotong karena mendengar suara teriakan seseorang dari rumah Jellal.

"JELLLALLLLL"terikanya.

"Maaf paman, aku melihat nya dulu"ucap Jellal.

"Tak apa kami juga ingin pergi takut terlambat"ucap Lucius sambil melihat kearah jam nya.

"Baiklah aku tinggal ya"ucap Jellal dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Jellal sibuk ya"ucap Lucius yang mengalihkan tatapan Erza.

"Dan sepertinya Erza-chan tertarik dengan Fernandez bersaudara ya atau kau mau menikahi keduanya"goda Lucius.

"Jangan menggoda pa"ucap Erza yang menatapnya tajam dan pergi menuju mobil.

"Tatapan nya seperti Venelana hehehehehe"ucap Lucius dan menyusul putrinya.

Sementara di dalam rumah

"Ada apa pagi-pagi begini kau berteriak Kyouka ?"ucap Jellal.

"Kenapa kau mendaftar kami dia Fairy Highschool ?"ucap Kyouka menunjuk pakaian dan dokumen miliknya.

"Kukira kalian ingin memulai kehidupan baru dan merasakan kehidupan anak sekolah"ucap Jellal sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Sudahlah Kyouka terima saja, mungkin kau bisa dapat cowok disana"ucap Jackal yang menuruni tangga dengan tas dan pakaian khas anak sekolahan.

"Yang dikatakan Jackal-kun benar Kyouka, mungkin kau harus merasakan bagaimana menjadi anak sekolahan ?, ini pasti menyenangkan"ucap Yukino dan diikuti oleh Rogue dan Rufus.

"Mungkin kau benar, aku akan bersiap-siap"ucapnya mengambil pakaian dan segera bersiap.

"Owh ya kalian sudah dapat berkasnya kan , nanti kalian berikan ini kepada kepala sekolah dan dia akan memberikan jadwal dan keperluan kalian"ucap Jellal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tinggal ya"ucap Jellal.

Sementara di sisi Erza

Mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang Fairy Higschool dan melihat Makarov yang sedang memeriksa sekolah.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Lucius"ucap Makarov yang kebetulan sedang memeriksa sekolah.

"Pagi Makarov-san, seperti biasa ya"ucap Lucius.

"Anda benar"ucap Makarov.

"Pa aku pergi dulu"ucap Erza dan membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyapa sang kepala sekolah.

"Pagi pak"sapa Erza.

"Pagi Erza"balasnya dan Erza meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju kelas nya.

"Seperti biasa ya tuan, Erza selalu disiplin"ujar Makarov.

"Hahaha anda benar, baiklah aku permisi dulu Makarov-san"ucap Lucius.

Dan mobil Lucius meninggalkan Makarov dan dia pun kembali memantau keadaan sekolah. Sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 06.55, 5 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi. Di dalam kelas Natsu dkk seperti biasa sedang duduk bergerombol dan saling mengobrol satu sama lain tapi ada perbincangan dari siswa di belakang yang menarik perhatian.

"Hey kudengar akan ada murid baru, katanya 3 cowok 3 cewek"ucap Eve.

"Semoga yang cewek masuk kelas kita dan katanya salah satu dari cewek anak kelas 1"ucap Hibiki.

Kembali lagi kesisi Natsu dkk

"Kalian dengar apa yang mereka ucapkan tadi ?"ucap Natsu.

"Aku dengar anak cabe"ucap Gray.

"Siapa kau yang bilang anak cabe ?"ucap Natsu dengan nada emosi.

"Ya kau lah, lihat kau tidak bisa pisah dengan saus Tobasco mu itu"ucap Gray sambil menunjuk sambal Tobasco yang di pegang Natsu.

"Ini enak dan pedas jadi apa yang salah ?"ucap Natsu.

"Itulah kenapa Gray memanggil mu anak cabe ?, karena kau suka makan saus Tobasco yang super pedas itu"ucap Laxus.

"Aku lagi tidak ingin ribut hari ini"ucap Natsu sambil memakan Hotdog nya dan tak lupa saus favoritnya.

"Ehhhhh tumben Natsu-san tidak ingin berkelahi"ucap Juvia.

"Apa kau sakit Natsu ?"ucap Lucy yang memegang dahi kekasihnya.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak berkelahi"tambahnya.

"Itu suatu bentuk perubahan"ucap Erza.

"Benar yang dikatakan Erza"timpal Mirajane.

"Baiklah silahkan duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing"ucap Obaba yang datang bersama dua murid baru.

"Sebelum itu, kalian silahkan perkenalkan diri dahulu"ucap Obaba.

"Terimakasih sebelumnya Obaba-sensei. Hai semuanya nama saya Kyouka, saya pindahan dari Amerika, semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik"ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan membuat teriakan dari para cowok.

"Kalian diamlah, lanjutkan kau yang disebelahnya"ucap Obaba.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Rufus Lohr'ucapnya.

"KYAAAAAA ada siswa ganteng lain yang masuk kelas ini"ucap salah satu murid.

"Siapa maksudmu siswa ganteng lain ?, apa mungkin Jellal Fernandez ? dan juga ganteng dari mana nya"ucap siswi lain.

"Kau buta yah, dia itu ganteng sekali, bagaikan anak dewa bahkan Siegrain-sama kalah"balasnya.

"Kalian diamlah atau kalian mau nilai kesenian kalian E"ucap Obaba dengan nada mengancam dan kedua murid itu langsung terdiam.

"Baiklah, Kyouka kau duduk disebelah Laxus. Laxus angkat tanganmu"ucap Obaba dan Kyouka berjalan ke tempat yang ditunjukan tadi.

"Dan kamu duduk disebelah Gajeel, angkat tangan mu"tambahnya dan Rufus langsung menuju tempat.

"Baiklah kita mulai pelajaran silahkan keluarkan alat lukis kalian, dan untuk kalian berdua karena murid baru aku berikan kompensasi untuk tidak melakukan kegiatan hari tapi kalian akan membuatnya dirumah dan kumpul di meja saya hari senin sebelum upacara, kalian mengerti"ucap Obaba.

"Baik Sensei"ucap Kyouka dan Rufus.

"Yang tidak membawa alat lukis silahkan keluar dari ruangan ini"ucap Obaba.

"Apa tuan Dragneel, Fullbuster serta Redfox membawa alat lukisnya ?"tambahnya.

"Bawa Obaba-sensei"ucap Mereka bertiga.

"Baiklah tema kita kali ini adalah cinta masa depan, silahkan kalian cari inspirasi tentang cinta masa depan kalian setelah itu kalian lukiskan di kanvas yang telah kalian bawa dan dikumpulkan setelah bel usai, dan pada hari senin ketika pelajaran saya berlangsung saya kan panggil satu–persatu untuk menjelaskan gambar yang kalian sudah buat tadi"ucap Obaba.

"Ada yang ingin bertanya ?"tambahnya.

"Dan Hibiki, nanti kamu beritahu tahu Jellal tentang tugas kita ini, jangan sampai nilai nya bermasalah"ucap nya.

"Baik sensei"balas Hibiki.

"Baiklah kita mulai, silahkan kalian boleh keluar dari kelas ini tapi ketika bel berbunyi tugas kumpul, tidak kumpul tidak ada nilai dan tidak ada pengulangan.

Mereka semua menyebar, ada yang ke taman ada yang duduk di depan lapangan bahkan ada yang duduk di kantin dan Natsu dkk pergi duduk di taman dekat danau sekolah dan mulai sibuk mengambar.

"Ahhhhhh lebih baik aku keliling lapangan dari pada mengambar"ucap Natsu yang memegang kepala nya.

"Aku setuju denganmu, lebih baik aku push-up 200x dari pada buat tugas ini"timpal Gajeel. Levy dan Lucy segera membimbing mereka. Lain hal nya dengan Gray dan Juvia, mereka diam-diam-diam dan tak tahu nya tugas mereka sudah selesai dan mereka diam-diam membawanya ke kelas.

"Dimana Ice Princess ?"ucap Natsu.

"Dan dimana pula Juvia ?"ucap Lucy.

"Mungkin mereka mengerjakan berdua karena disini berisik sekali, benarkan Laxus"ucap Mirajane sambil mengambar di kanvasnya.

"Hmmm mungkin "balasnya.

"Aku tidak mau mengerjakan nya, kepala ku sakit"ucap Natsu dan Gajeel membanting kanvas dan pensilnya.

"Kalian harus mengerjakan nya"ucap Lucy dan Levy.

Erza yang sedang mengambar tak sengaja menekan hasil gambarnya dan membuat gambar nya berlubang akibat mendengar suara Natsu da Gajeel yang melengking.

"Bisahkah kalian diam, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi"ucap Erza mengambil alat lukisnya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sementara di kelas

"Haaaaa bosan sekali"ucap Kyouka.

"Hey Rufus ajaklah aku ngobrol, aku kebosanan"ucap Kyouka.

Tak ada balasan dari nya.

"Kau membosankan, aku ke kantin dulu"ucap Kyouka.

"Aku titip Ice Cappucino satu"ucap Rufus dan Kyouka hanya mendecak lidah nya dan meninggalkan nya seorang diri.

Di perjalanan menuju kantin dia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Ultear dan Siegrain, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Ada apa Siegrain-kun ?"ucap Ultear.

"Tak ada apa-apa, ayoo kita kembali sebelum Ichiya sensei menyadari kita yang tidak di tempat"ucap Siegrain.

Di sisi Kyouka

"Hmmmm sepertinya mereka cukup dekat dan terlihat intim, ini menarik"ucap Kyouka sambil melihat tangan Ultear yang menggengam tangan Siegrain kemudia berjalan menuju kelas dengan senyum iblisnya.

Satu jam telah berlalu, bel pun berbunyi dan banyak yang telah kembali ke kelas dan mengumpul kan tugas.

"Dimana Erza ?"ucap Lucy.

"Aku tidak melihatnya"ucap Juvia.

"Apa tidak ada lagi yang ingin ngumpul baiklah pelajaran telah usai, kalian bo- ?"ucapan Obaba terpotong karena Erza yang membuka pintunya dengan keras dan membawa lukisan ditangan nya.

"Maaf aku telat Obaba-sensei, apa masih bisa kumpul ?"ucap Erza dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Untung sekali kau cepat datang Erza Scarlet, kalau tidak nilai Kesenian mu akan ku kasih E"ucap Obaba. Erza meletakan hasilnya dan dia meninggalkan kelas.

"Untung saja kau cepat Erza"ucap Mirajane.

"Memang kau mengambar dimana ?"tanya Levy.

"Dibawah pohon Sakura dekat taman"ucap Erza dan mengambil minum di tasnya.

"Baiklah, ayoo Luce kita ke kantin, kepala dan perutku sudah lapar"ucap Natsu mengambil tangan nya dan menyeretnya ke kantin.

"Aneh"ucap Gray, Laxus dan Gajeel serempak mendengar ucapan Natsu tadi.

"Baiklah kita juga harus kekantin"ucap Mirajane.

"Mau bergabung Kyouka, Rufus"tambahnya.

"Kalau tida menganggu tak masalah"balas Kyouka.

"Hmmm"ucap Rufus dan mereka segera menuju kantin sekedar melepas lelah dan mengisi perut mereka.

Di Kantin

"Wahhhh aku kenyang sekali"ucap Natsu sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Natsu-nii memang belum berubah"ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah Wendy yang datang bersama Meredy dan Chelia.

"Ayo bergabung Wendy-chan, Meredy-chan dan Chelia-chan"ucap Mirajane dan mereka bergabung dengan Natsu dkk.

Tapi ketika mereka sedang makan dan mengobrol mereka mendengar suara teriakan, melihat ke sumber suara ternyata Siegrain dkk yang menjadi dalang nya.

"Maaf Siegrain aku tidak sengaja"ucap Max.

"Maka nya jalan pakai mata, apa perlu aku belikan kaca mata buatmu ?"ucap Siegrain.

"Tapi aku kan tidak sengaja dan juga itu salahmu juga karena tidak melihat orang didepan"balas Max.

"Kurang ajar kau"ucap Siegrain yang ingin meninju tetapi tangan nya di tahan Natsu dari belakang.

"Cukup Siegrain"ucap Natsu.

"Jangan ikut campur kau pinky"ucap Zancrow.

"Sudahlah Zancrow, jangan kau ladeni kepala pink ini"ucap Siegrain.

"Awas kau, kau akan terima akibatnya nanti"ucap Siegrain mengambil kerahnya dan mendorong nya kencang dan membuat korban menabrak meja.

Natsu yang melihat itu, langsung meninju muka nya dan membuat Siegrain terjatuh.

"Sekali-kali mulutmu itu harus ditutup Siegrain"ucap Natsu yang berniat memukul tapi ditahan Lucy.

"Tinjuanmu lumayan juga, coba kau rasakan tinjuan ini"ucap Siegrain tapi Kyouka langsung menahan nya dan menjatuh kan Siegrain.

"Aku benci sekali dengan orang yang bermulut besar"ucap Kyouka.

"Owhhhh kau murid baru itu, apa kau berteman dengan si rambut putih, jika ya teman mu itu lumayan"ucap Siegrain dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Jangan coba-coba kau dekati Yukino atau tangan ini akan mendarat mulus di pipi tirusmu itu"ucap Kyouka.

"Menarik sekali, dan kau katakan pada teman putihmu itu, selamat datang di kandang Srigala hahahaha"ucap Siegrain yang tertawa dan meninggalkan kantin bersama teman-teman nya.

"Apa kalian lihat-lihat ?"ucap Kyouka dan yang lain nya kembali ke aktifitas nya lagi.

Dan mereka kembali menikmati makanan mereka lagi.

"Sekali-sekali mulutnya harus di sumpal dan diberi sedikit pelajaran, aku tidak akan segan dengan nya kalau dia berani menyentuh Yukino"ucap Kyouka mendesis marah dan meminum es jeruknya.

"Kau tenang saja kami siap membantu"ucap Natsu.

"Jangan mencari masalah Natsu"ucap Lucy memperingatkan.

"Aku minta maaf kalau Siegrain-nii membuat kalian kesal, sebenarnya dia baik kok"ucap Meredy yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Tak apa Meredy-chan"ucap Mirajane sambil menenangkan nya.

"Owh kalian disini rupanya"ucap Yukino yang datang bersama Jackal dan mengambil tempat duduk disana.

"Kau tidak diapa-apakan pria brengsek itu kan, Yukino"ucap Kyouka.

"Nggak, tapi aku sedikit risih saja, ketika dia memandangku"ucap Yukino.

"Matanya minta di congkel"ucap Jackal.

"Owh aku minta maaf Erza"ucap Jackal sambil menatap Erza.

"Tak masalah Jackal"ucapnya.

"Owh ya aku dari tadi tidak melihat Rogue dimana dia ?"ucap Rufus.

"Pastinya dia-"ucapan Jackal terpotong karena mendengar juara jeritan tersebut.

"KYAAAAAA lihat ada cowok ganteng yang datang, mau cari apa ganteng ?"ucap salah satu siswi genit.

"Maaf nona, apa kau melihat Natsu dkk ?"ucapnya.

"KYAAAAAA suara nya maskulin sekali"ucap mereka.

Rogue melihat Kyouka yang melambaikan tangan dan melewati cewek-cewek genit tadi menuju teman-teman nya.

"Seperti biasa Rogue, menjadi pusat perhatian"ucap Kyouka.

"Hmmm"balasnya mengambil tempat disebelah Gajeel.

"Owh ya kami berencana membuat acara, apakah kalian mau bergabung pasti akan lebih seru jika semakin Rame"ucap Levy.

"Apakah boleh ?"ucap Yukino.

"Tentu saja, dan benar yang dikatakan Levy semakin rame sekamin bagus kan"ucap Lucy.

"Apa kau mau ikut Kyouka ?"tanya Yukino sambil melirik kearah teman nya itu.

"Tak ada salah nya kan, aku juga tidak mau malam minggu sendiri"ucap Kyouka.

"Bukan nya memang begitu, mana ada yang mau dengan cewek garang seperti mu"gurau Jackal.

"Owh sudah berani kau pirang"ucap Kyouka dan terlibatlah perkelahian yang pasti bukan perkelahian adu pukul hanya pukulan kecil dan jeweran yang di dapat.

Tapi tiba-tiba Lyon datang dan mengagetkan mereka terutama Chelia.

"Hmmm Chelia, apa kau punya waktu sore ini ?"ucap Lyon.

"Tent-tentu Lyon-senpai"balas Chelia dengan gugup.

"Aku tunggu di dekat Halte bis jam 5, apa kau bisa ?"ucap Lyon.

"Tentu"balasnya.

"Baiklah sampai ketemu jam 5 nanti"ucap Lyon dan meninggalkan tempat dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara teriakan kesanangan dari bangku Natsu dkk.

"Aku senang sekali hari ini, Wendy, Meredy. Apa mungkin Lyon-senpai ingin menembak ku"ucap Chelia senang dan memeluk dua sahabatnya.

"Kalau menurutku, Lyon pasti ingin menembakmu, Chelia"ucap Mirajane.

"Benarkah"ucap Chelia.

"Ayooo Wendy, Meredy kita ke kelas"ucapnya menarik tangan sahabatnya dan tak lupa menyapa senpai nya tersebut.

"Kau jangan memberi harapan pada Chelia Mira, belum tentu Lyon ingin menembak nya"ucap Laxus.

"Kau mau bertaruh padaku Laxus"ucap Mirajane dengan muka meyakinkan.

"Begini saja. kalau tebak kan ku salah, kau boleh meminta apapun padaku begitu pun sebaliknya. Apa kau berani ?"ucap Mirajane yang menyodorkan tangan nya.

"Hehhhhh kau meremehkan ku Mira. Baiklah aku terima tantangan mu"ucapnya dan mereka saling berjabat tangan menandakan mereka telah sepakat.

Teng teng teng teng

"Ayoo kita ke kelas, bel sudah berbunyi"ucap Juvia.

Dan seluruh siswa dan Natsu dkk meninggalkan kantin dan bersiap melanjutkan pelajaran selanjutnya.

Di kelas

"Selamat siang anak-anak, kita akan lanjutkan pelajaran Kimia, buka halaman 90 Men"ucap Ichiya dengan Trademark nya.

Time Skip

"Baiklah kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini, dan sampai berjumpa di kelas selanjutnya Men"ucap Ichiya dan melihat sekilas kearah Erza.

"Parfume mu masih wangi seperti biasa Erza-chan"ucap Ichiya dan membuat semua siswi merinding termasuk Erza.

"Jangan menggoda gadis ku, Ichiya-sensei"ucap Siegrain yang datang bersama kawan-kawan nya.

"Aku hanya menyukai parfume nya saja Men"ucap Ichiya dan meninggalkan kelas.

"KYAAAAA lihat siapa yang datang, Crime Sorcrie"ucap salah satu siswi.

"Lihat ada Minerva-sama, Kagura-sama dan yang paling the best Ultear-sama"ucap Eve.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu Oujo-sama"ucap Trimens.

"Kalian menyingkirlah, aku muak melihat kalian"ucap Minerva.

"Baik Oujo-sama"ucap Mereka bertiga.

"Mau cari masalah lagi Siegrain"ucap Natsu sambil menunjuk muka nya.

"Jangan kau menunjuk-nujuk wajah pangeran kami Dragneel"ucap salah satu fans Siegrain yang berada di situ.

"Tchhhh puja saja terus pangeran brengsek mu itu"ucap Natsu kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Ada apa Siegrain ?"akhirnya Erza berucap dan menghampiri Siegrain.

"Aku kesini untuk mengajak mu makan, apa kau mau pulang sekolah ini ?"ujar Siegrain.

"Tapi aku ingin kum-"ucapan nya terpotong karena Siegrain yang meletakan jarinya di mulut Erza.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan sayang, ayoo kita pergi"ucapnya mengambil tas Erza di meja dan menyeretnya.

"Heyyyyy brengsek, dia tidak mau jangan di paksa"teriak Natsu.

Ketika Siegrain dkk ingin keluar kelas tak sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan Rogue, Yukino, dan Jackal. Rogue tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Kagura, seperti terpesona dia terus menatapnya sampai Kagura menghilang dibalik belokkan. Jackal yang disebelahnya hanya memasang wajah menyeringai seperti mendapatkan korban baru.

"Seperti nya ada yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama"ucap Jackal.

"Jangan ngawur kau Jackal"balas Rogue.

"Baiklah kami pulang duluan ya"ucap Kyouka yang mewakili mereka.

"Jangan lupa nanti jam 7 dirumah Erza, dan yang cowok boleh ikut kok tapi tidak untuk girls talk nya"ucap Mirajane dan Lucy juga menimpali.

"Emang nya ada pesan dari Erza"bisik Lucy dan Mirajane hanya menunjuk hp nya yang berisi pesan dari Erza.

(Kalian langsung saja kerumah, aku pergi dengan Siegrain dulu)

Dengan Erza

Kini dia dan Siegrain sedang makan di suatu tempat dan mereka berada di ruang private room, sengaja di pesan oleh Siegrain untuk mereka.

"Kenapa kita tidak diluar saja ?, aku kurang suka tempat sepi"ucap Erza.

"Aku tidak mau acara ku dengan Hime-ku diganggu oleh orang lain, aku hanya ingin kau dan aku disini"ucap Siegrain dan Erza merasakan pipinya memanas mendengar ucapan nya tadi.

Dan mereka melanjutkan acara makan nya.

"Sedang apa sayang ?"ucap Siegrain melihat kearah Erza yang sedang memainkan hp nya.

"Aku sedang sms Mira"balas Erza.

"Hmmm begitu"ucap Siegrain.

"Owh ya, maaf aku tidak sempat melihatmu ketika kau pingsan di taman beberapa hari yang lalu"ucap Siegrain.

"Tak masalah Siegrain, aku mengerti kok kamu lagi sibuk belakangan ini"ucapnya.

Erza kini sedang mengutak atik hp nya dan tidak menyadari bahwa Siegrain sudah ada di belakang nya.

"Kau tahu hari ini kau sangat cantik sekali walaupun kau hanya memakai pakaian sekolah tapi kau sangat Sexy sayang"ucap Siegrain yang memeluknya.

Erza yang mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya segera melepaskan diri tapi tangan nya ditahan Siegrain.

"Kau tau bibirmu itu menggodaku, sayang"ucap Siegrain yang mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Siegrain, aku sudah di tunggu Mira, aku pergi dulu"ucap Erza yang telah berhasil melepasakan pelukan dan meninggalkan Siegrain seorang diri.

Di luar

"Untung saja, aku bukan nya menolak tapi aku masih takut setelah kejadian waktu itu, maafkan aku Siegrain"ucapnya dan Erza melangkah kan kakinya ke halte bis dan pulang menuju rumahnya.

Sementara di sisi Siegrain

"Nyaris saja yah tuan"ucap Seseorang yang ternyata adalah Ultear yang datang bersama Bir ditangan nya.

"Kapan kau akan menjalankan rencana mu itu ?"ucap Siegrain menarik Ultear untuk duduk di pangkuan nya.

"Sebentar lagi, aku juga tertarik dengan kembaran mu itu"ucap Ultear tersenyum tapi bukan nya tersenyum menyeringai yang biasa dia tunjuk kan.

'Dan aku ingin memastikan apakah dia orang yang telah menyelamatkan ku waktu itu bukan nya dirimu ?, Siegrain'batin Ultear.

"Aku sudah kepanasan dan kau akan menggantikan Erza disini Ultear"ucap Siegrain dan pada akhirnya mereka berciuman.

AN: dan kalian tahu ujung-ujungnya gimana

To Be Continue

Ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat, dan ini saya tujukan kepada pembaca setia fic True Love, terimakasih telah memberikan komentar dan tetap menunggu kelanjutan dari fic ini dan luangkan waktu kalian untuk sekedar memberikan komentar untuk chapter ini.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	14. Chapter 14

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Miss Tanda Baca, AU, dkk-nya

True Love

Rating : T - M

Pairing: Jellal Fernandez dan Erza Scarlet(Main Pairing) DLL

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: ketika berumur 5 tahun Jellal dan Erza memiliki janji bahwa dia akan bertemu kembali di bawah pohon Sakura di Fairy Tail Highschool dimalam Kelulusan mereka. Apakah mereka mengingat Janji tersebut. Simak di True Love.

Chapter 14

Malam hari di kediaman Scarlet

"Hmm kudengar teman-temanmu bakalan nginap disini, betulkah Erza"ucap Lucius yang mengelap mulutnya.

"Betul pa, katanya mereka ingin merayakan ke-"hampir saja Erza keceplosan tentang kepulangan nya dari rumah sakit.

"Ke-apa maksudmu ?"ucap Lucius yang menatap putrinya.

"Maksudku mereka ingin malam mingguan bareng"ucap Erza yang memainkan tangan nya di bawah meja.

"Owh begitu. Mama pikir ada apa-apa. Kalau mama sih mengizinkan mu membuat acara dengan teman-temanmu itu"ucap Venelana.

"Hmm papa setuju, tapi jangan membuat tetangga terganggu"ucap Lucius menimpali.

"Bai-"ucapan Erza terpotong karena terdengar suara bel.

"Mungkin itu temanmu Erza"ucap Lucius yang meminum kopi miliknya.

Erza pun bergegas dari bangku meja makan dan membuka kan pintu dan benar dugaan ayahnya, teman-teman nya datang dengan beberapa bungkusan di tangan nya.

"Kupikir kalian langsung kerumah"ujar Erza yang mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Ingin nya begitu, tapi Lucy dan Mira menyarankan mengganti pakaian dulu"jawab Natsu.

Tamu pun sudah datang, dan duduk di ruang tv, mereka tak lupa menyapa Lucius dan Venelana yang berjalan ke lantai dua. Sekarang mereka tinggal menunggu kedatangan Jellal dkk.

Tok tok tok

Natsu bangkit dan membuka kan pintu dan baru saja dibicarakan mereka telah datang dan membawa konsol game ps3 karena para cowok mengetahui bahwa para cewek nanti akan mengadakan girls talk, daripada bosan mereka menyuruh Jellal membawa konsol game nya nanti.

"Berhubung sudah lengkap, ayo kita mulai pesta nya"ucap Natsu dengan semangat. Pesta dimulai, banyak snack yang dibuka. Laxus, Rogue dan Jackal sedang main ps3. Natsu, Gray dan Gajeel ribut karena berebut giliran bermain dan sedang bermain monopoly.

"Bosan juga ya, ayo kita kekamar Erza saja"ucap Mirajane.

"Baiklah, kita bisa mengadakan girls talk disana"ucap Lucy dan Juvia, Levy juga menimpali. Dengan segera mereka membereskan mainan dan beranjak ke kamar Erza.

"Mau kemana mereka ?"ucap Jackal yang melihat para cewek pergi ke lantai atas.

"Palingan girls talk lagi"jawab Laxus yang sedang meminum minuman nya.

"Apa kita tidak buat man talks juga ?"ucap Natsu.

"Buat sendiri, idiot"ucap Gajeel.

"Apa kau bilang"jawab Natsu dan lagi-lagi mereka berdua ribut tapi kali ini Jackal dan Gray juga bergabung entah karena apa.

"Biarkan saja Rogue, Jellal mereka memang aneh, ayo kita main Pes saja"ucap Laxus yang mengganti game dan mereka berdua hanya bisa mendesah melihat kelakuan teman mereka.

Di kamar Erza

"Wahhh ini kamar Erza, girly sekali"ucap Kyouka yang memasuki kamar Erza.

"Kyouka benar, beda sekali dengan Erza yang sering kami dengar dari siswa lain"ucap Yukino yang mengambil pajangan Hello Kitty.

"Memang apa yang mereka katakan ?"ucap Erza dengan muka tajam.

"Mereka bilang, kau kasar, bengis dan dll lah, beda sekali dengan apa yang kami lihat"ucap Yukino.

"Hehhh mereka cari mati rupanya"ucap Erza mendesah.

"Jangan salahkan mereka Erza, kau kan tomboy jadi wajarlah"ucap Lucy.

"Terserahlah"ucap Erza tidur dikasurnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kita bicarakan"ucap Juvia.

"Owh ya, Erza apa kau tidak putuskan saja Siegrain, dia kan mencoba memperkosamu untung saja Jellal ada disana kalau tidak habis sudah"ucap Lucy.

"HAHHHH SIEGRAIN MENCOBA MEMPERKO-"ucapan Kyouka terpotong karena Erza yang sudah membekap mulutnya

"Jangan keras-keras , nanti papa mamaku tahu"ucapnya setelah mendapatkan anggukan Kyouka, Erza pun melepaskan bekapan.

"Apa benar Siegrain hampir memperkosamu ?"tanya Yukino.

"Itu benar, tapi Siegrain sudah meminta maaf. Saat itu dia mabuk"terang Erza.

"Lebih baik kau putuskan dia Erza, memang kita baru kenal tapi ini saran sesama wanita karena dia mungkin akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Kalian sudah mendegar penjelasanku kan, Siegrain itu gaya hidupnya bebas dan liar. Aku takutnya dia mencoba memperkosamu lagi"ucap Kyouka.

"Benar yang dikatakan Kyouka Erza, tolong pikirkan lah lagi"ucap Mirajane yang mencoba meyakinkan nya tapi hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Erza.

"Kau tahu kan Mira, aku mencintai Siegrain dari dulu"ucap Erza dengan lirih.

"Setelah kejadian itu aku ingin pisah dari nya, tapi ketika melihat kesungguhan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jadi tolong jangan paksa aku minna"ucapnya dan mereka hanya mendesah dan menghormati keputusan sahabat mereka itu.

"Erza dahimu kenapa ?"ucap Kyouka yang menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahinya.

"Owh ini, kata papa sih pas aku umur 7 tahun, aku terjatuh dari tangga dan kepalaku kena bentur"ucap Erza.

"Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan Erza tidak mengingat Jellal"ucap Kyouka pelan.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu ?"ucap Erza.

"Ehhhh tidak kok, owh ya dimana kamar mandinya ?"tanya Kyouka.

"Kamar mandi kamarku lagi diperbaiki, satu lagi ada di lantai bawah. Setelah turun tangga kamu lurus lalu belok kanan"ucap Erza.

"Begitu, aku kekamar mandi dulu ya, kalian lanjutkan dulu obrolan nya"ucap Kyouka yang keluar kamar dan menutupnya.

"Owh ya Yukino, sejak kapan kau kenal dengan Jellal, Jackal, Rogue dan Kyouka ?"ucap Levy.

"Aku kenal mereka ketika aku baru dipindahkan ke Amerika, waktu itu aku digangguin siswa lain dan disitulah aku kenal Jellal, Kyouka, Jackal. Kalau Rufus dan Rogue, mereka yang menyelamatkanku dari Tartaros, mereka meminta tebusan tapi dengan langkah sigap Jellal akhirnya aku ditemukan dan anggota Tartaros itu ditangkap dan sejak itulah aku kenal mereka"ucap Yukino.

"Owh ya liburan semester nanti kalian mau kemana ?"tanya Levy sambil mengeluar sebuah kecil dari saku nya.

"Aku sih dirumah saja, paling main kerumah Natsu"ucap Lucy.

"Aku belum tahu mau kemana ?"ucap Juvia dan Erza pun menimpali.

"Kalau aku sih, bantu Elfman dan Lisanna di cafe"ucap Mira.

"Ternyata lagi bahas kegiatan liburan ya"ucap Kyouka yang baru datang.

"Owh ya kyouka, kau liburan nanti mau kemana ?"tanya Lucy.

"Aku mungkin disini saja, membosankan sih tapi apa boleh buat"ucapnya mendesah dan duduk disebelah Lucy.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kemping ?"saran Yukino.

"Boleh juga, tapi kemping dimana ?"ucap Lucy.

"Bagaimana kalau di Tenrou Island ?, katanya disitu tempat bagus untuk kemping"ucap Levy.

"Boleh juga"ucap Lucy.

"Bagaimana Erza ?, mau ikut"ucap Lucy dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan olehnya dan Lucy menatap Kyouka.

"Aku seteju saja, dari pada mati kebosanan"ucapnya.

"Baiklah kita sepakat, ayo kita beritahu yang lain"ucap Mirajane yang telah meninggalkan kamar dan mereka juga menyusul.

Di depan tv

"Ahhhh lagi-lagi kalah"ucap Natsu.

"Kau perlu belajar lagi"ucap Laxus dengan bangga nya.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah, ayo Jellal lawan aku"ucap Natsu merebut stik ps dari tangan Laxus.

"Baiklah, mungkin ini akan membuatmu kapok"ucap Jellal mengambil stik dari tangan Jackal.

Para cewek telah datang, Mirajane yag melihat yang cowok hanya bermain dengan cepat mematikan tv dan game konsol

"Lahhh kenapa kau matikan Mira ?, aku lagi melawan Jellal"ucap Natsu dengan nada mendesah.

"Hey kalian jangan hanya main, kami tadi sudah diskusi kalau musih liburan ini bagaimana kalau kita kemping setuju gak ?"ucap Mirajane.

"Jangan hanya main, kalian dengar kan apa yang aku katakan tadi ?"ucapnya lagi yang merebut stik ps.

"Aku dengar kok, tapi mau kemping ke mana"ucap Natsu yang mengambil minuman di meja.

"Rencananya mau ke Tenrou Island, katanya disitu cocok buat kemping"ujar Yukino.

"Kalau aku sih ikut-ikut saja"ucap Laxus dan diikuti oleh Gajeel, Gray dan Natsu.

"Kalau aku, Jellal dan Rufus pasti ikut"ucap Rogue sambil menatap Jellal dan hanya mendapatkan anggukan.

"Jackal pasti ikut"ucap Kyouka yang melihat Jackal ingin berucap.

"Baiklah, daripada aku mati nanti"bisiknya tapi kyouka bisa mendengarnya dan mendeathglare nya.

"Jadi semua nya setuju, jadi kita sepaka-"ucapan Lucy terpotong karena mendengar suara yang tak diundang hadir.

"Apa aku dan geng ku boleh ikut ?"ucap Siegrain yang datang bersama Lucius dari ruang tamu.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, tak tahu haru bilang apa sampai suara Lucius memecahkan keheningan.

"Ajaklah Siegrain dia orang yang baik, dan kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau pacaran denga Siegrain Erza"ucap Lucius.

"Aku lupa memberitahu pa"ucap Erza.

"Terserahlah, kalian ajaklah Siegrain dan kudengar dari Siegrain kalau kalian berteman akrab"ucap Lucius dan mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menyetujui keinginan tersebut walaupun dalam hati mereka tidak rela.

"Apa nya yang berteman akrab"ucap Natsu pelan dan lengan nya dicubit Lucy.

"Owh ya Siegrain-kun, ayo kita lanjutkan lagi obrolan kita di ruang kerja saya"ucap Lucius.

"Owh ya Lucy dan Natsu-kun, aku ada surat yang harus kalian berikan pada orang tua kalian, nanti akan kuberikan. jadi bersenang-senanglah nak"ucap Lucius dan Mereka berdua pergi kelantai atas tapi Siegrain sempat memberikan seringaian ke Jellal dan para cowok.

"Maaf ya kalau Siegrain tiba-tiba ingin ikut ke kemping yang kalian buat"ucap Erza.

"Itu bukan salahmu Erza, kami juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena ayahmu yang menginginkan nya"ucap Lucy.

"Tapi kita tidak biarkan Siegrain dkk mengatur kemping kita, kalian setuju"ucap Natsu dan hanya bisa dibalas anggukan kepala dan teriakan oleh para cewek.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main Truth or Dare ?"ucap Kyouka.

"Setuju, dari pada bosan"ucap Levy dan Juvia.

"Baiklah buat lingkaran, dan aku akan ambilkan piring dan botol"ucap Erza yang menuju dapur dan mereka segera membentuk lingkaran.

Setelah Erza kembali, mereka memulai permainan nya. Mirajane memutar botol dan berhenti kearah Natsu.

"Truth or Dare"ucap Mirajane.

"Truth"ucapnya dan Lucy hanya mencibir pilihan Natsu.

"Sudah berapa kali kau mencium Lucy"ucap Levy. Muka Natsu dan Lucy pun memerah mendengar pertanyaan Levy, Natsu menunjukan angka 5 dengan tangan nya. Gray, Gajeel hanya bisa mentertawakan sikap Natsu saat ini.

"Aku yang selanjutnya"ucap Natsu yang telah memutar botol dan berhenti di depan Gray.

"Nah Ice Princess Truth or Dare"ucap Natsu.

"Dare"ucap Gray dengan lantangnya dan Natsu hanya bisa tersenyum menyeringai.

"Lepaskan semua pakaianmu"ucap Natsu dengan teriak dan membuat semua gadis memerah kecuali Erza dan Kyouka.

"Apa-apaan itu"ucap Gray yang menyangkal tantangan untuknya.

"Lakukan Gray, kau kan sudah memilih"ucap Laxus. Dengan terpaksa dia melepaskan pakaian nya dan hanya menyisahkan boxer.

"Hahhhh Gray-sama telanjang"ucap Juvia dengan muka memerah dan sekilas melihat kearah Gray.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan"ucap Laxus yang memutar botol dan berhenti kearah Kyouka.

"Truth or Dare"ucap Laxus.

"Truth"ucap Kyouka.

"Apa kau menyukai Jellal ?"ucap Jackal yang memotong perkataan Laxus.

"Apa maksudmu pirang bodoh, tentu saja tidak Jellal adalah temanku"ucapnya sambil melirik kearah Jellal.

"Kau sedikit berbeda jika di bersama Jellal, mungkin saja kau sudah pacaran dengan tanp ka-"ucap Jackal terpotong karena Kyouka yang memukul kepalnya pakai botol.

"Jangan membual Jackal, aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, lagian pula Jellal belum bisa berpaling dari cinta pertama nya"ucap Kyouka.

"Aku benarkan Jellal"tambahnya sambil melirik dan melihat Jellal tersenyum yang dipaksakan.

"Hehh kok melebar"ucap Jellal yang memutar botol dan berhenti kearah Erza.

"Truth or Dare"ucap Jellal.

Terjadi keheningan sesaat, tampak diwajah Erza yang sedang berpikir keras. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Erza berucap.

"Truth"ucap Erza.

"Apa kau mencintai Siegrain Erza ?"ucap Jellal tiba-tiba dan membuat semua orang terkaget terutama Erza.

"Apa maksudmu ?, tentu saja aku menyukai sejak dulu"ucap Erza.

"Yang kutanya kau mencintai nya bukan menyukai. Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya ?"ucap Jellal lagi.

Erza hanya terdiam tanpa berucap dan menundukan kepala nya, tapi ketika ingin berucap dia mendengar suara seseorang.

"Tentu saja. Kau bodoh sekali kembaranku. Erza sangat menyukaiku bahkan mencintaiku. Bagaimana dia tidak tertarik dengan diriku yang rupawan, beda denganmu yang bermata empat"ucap Siegrain yang baru saja tiba dan berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Apa perlu aku tunjukan bukti padamu baka otouto"ucap Siegrain yang mengangkat dagu Erza dan menciumnya. Tindakan Siegrain membuat semua orang kaget termasuk Erza, Jellal hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan nya dan hendak meninju muka sombong Siegrain tapi tangan nya ditahan Kyouka.

"Kau lihatkan baka otouto bahkan Erza membalasnya, kau perlu bukti apalagi apa perlu aku mengambil keperawanan Erza supaya kau berhenti berkata yang-"ucapan siegrain terpotong karena Jellal yang meninju mukanya dengan kencang.

"Jaga ucapanmu sialan, kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang kucintai dulu dan sekarang jatuh ketangan bajingan sepertimu"ucap Jellal yang hendak meninju lagi tapi badan nya ditahan oleh anak cowok. Semua orang kecuali Kyouka, Jackal, Yukino dan Rogue terkejut dengan ucapan Jellal tapi Erza lah yang paling kaget diantara mereka.

"Apa maksudmu Jellal"ucap Erza pelan.

"Lepaskan aku akan kubungkam mulutnya itu"ucap Jellal yang mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Hehhh kau seperti anjing yang dikurung Jellal, kau bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhku"ucap Siegrain dengan nada mengejek.

"Siegrain cukup"ucap Mirajane.

"Aku benarkan Mira, dia memang seperti anjing yang terkur-"ucapan Siegrain terpotong karena Erza yang menamparnya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang menghina temanku"ucap Erza.

"Hehhh sepertinya kau mulai menyukai Jellal ya Erza"ucapnya dengan nada menyindir.

"A-Aku tidak bermaksud, ak-aku-"ucapan Erza terpotong karena Siegrain kembali berucap.

"Apa kau mulai menyukai Jellal , Erza ?"ucap Siegrain.

"TI-Tidak aku hanya mencintaimu Siegrain, aku tidak menyukai bahkan mencintainya tak akan pernah"ucapnya dengan lantang.

"Erza"ucap Mirajane, Lucy, Levy dan Juvia yang menegur ucapan Erza.

"Buktikan, aku ingin kau menciumku"ucap Siegrain.

"Jangan lakukan ucapan nya Erza"ucap Natsu.

"Benar yang dikatakan Natsu"ucap Lucy menimpali. Tapi Erza menghiraukan ucapan mereka dan berjalan kearah Siegrain dan menciumnya di bibir, membuat semua orang terkaget termasuk Jellal yang sudah mengepalkan tangan nya sampai buku jarinya tampak memutih. Ketika hendak memukulnya tapi dengan cepat Kyouka menahan nya. lain hal nya dengan Siegrain, dia memasang wajah menyeringai dan membawa Erza mendekatnya dan menekankan kepalanya. Beberapa menit kemudian ciuman terlepas dan tampak saliva yang keluar dari mulut Erza.

"Aku tahu kau akan melakukan nya, dan aku tidak perlu melakukan apapun pada Jellal"ucap Siegrain.

"Selamat malam Erza, semoga mimpi indah"ucap Siegrain dan sekilas mencium bibirnya dan pergi darisana dengan muka tersenyum menyeringai.

Jellal akhirnya melepaskan pegangan Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Jackal, dan Rogue dan berjalan menuju keluar rumah tanpa melihat mereka. Kyouka yang melirik kearah Jackal, Rogue seolah mengisyaratkan untuk mengikuti Jellal dan mereka berdua pergi menyusul Jellal.

"Apa maksud Jellal tadi Erza ?, apa dulu kalina pernah bertemu sebelumnya Erza ?"ucap Mirajane.

"Entahlah"ucap Erza.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu Kyouka ?"ucap Mirajane lagi.

"Bukan hak ku untuk menceritakan"ucap Kyouka.

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu dan maaf membuat kerusuhan"ucap Kyouka dan pergi disusul oleh Yukino.

"Sepertinya acara hancur ya"ucap Lucy.

"Semua gara-gara Siegrain"ucap Levy.

"Dasar bajingan itu, ayo Laxus lawan aku lagi"ucap Natsu yang telah duduk di depan tv dan memainkan gamenya dan yang lain nya hanya bisa mendesah dan melihat kearah Erza yang masih terdiam diposisi nya. Mirajane, Levy, Lucy dan Juvia membawa Erza ke kamarnya.

Di tempat Jellal

"Jellal kau di dalam"ucap Rogue yang membuka kamar dan tampak dia sedang duduk di balkon.

"Ternyata kau Rogue"ucap Jellal.

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa memberimu saran atau sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan hal tersebut tapi aku mengerti perasaanmu"ucap Rogue yang mengambil duduk disamping Jellal.

"Hehhh apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang ?"tanya Jellal.

"Entahlah"balasnya.

"Siapa dia ?"tanya Jellal.

"Wanita yang bersama Siegrain yang memakai bandana"ucap Rogue.

"Hmmm kau menyukai kagura ya"ucap Jellal.

"Aku tidak tahu, ini bisa dibilang suka atau kagum saja. Pertama kali bertemu aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu hal yang membuatku tertarik padanya"ucap Rogue tanpa memandang kearah lawan bicara.

"Maka kau harus berjuang keras jika kau benar-benar menyukai kagura karena laki-laki yang berambut pirang itu suka dengan Kagura tapi dia belum menanggapi sama sekali, mungkin kau bisa dekat dengan nya"ucap Jellal sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

"Sampai kapan kau harus menyembunyikan semua nya dari Erza, Jellal ?"ucapan Rogue membuat Jellal terdiam sejenak lalu berucap.

"Entahlah. dengan keadaan yang sekarang, aku tidak yakin dia bakalan percaya"ucap Jellal yang mengeluarkan rokok dari sakunya dan menawarkan nya ke Rogue dan dia pun mengambilnya.

"Dan sejak kapan kau mulai merokok lagi"ucap Kyouka yang baru saja datang dengan cepat Jellal mematikan rokok nya, tapi suara ketawa Kyouka membuat Jellal bingung.

"Hahahahaha Jellal sungguh lucu, kali ini aku membiarkanmu merokok tapi lain kali jangan harap"ucap Kyouka yang telah duduk disamping mereka dan mengambil rokok dan menghidupinya.

"Hmmm kadang-kadang merokok dapat merilekskan pikiranmu"ucap Kyouka lalu keluar asap dari mulutnya.

"Dan aku makin tidak suka dengan kembaranmu itu Jellal, memperlakukan perempuan seperti itu"ucap Kyouka lagi.

"Kau tahulah seperti apa kelakuan nya tapi kelakuan nya tadi sudah keterlaluan, untung saja kau berhasil menahanku"ucap Jellal.

Drrt drrt drrt

Terdengar suara dering sms yang berasal dari hp Jellal.

{Jellal temui aku sekarang di samping rumahmu by Ultear}

'Ada apa dia ingin bertemu denganku ?'batin nya dan menutup hp nya dan mulai beranjak.

"Mau kemana kau ?"ucap Kyouka.

"Cari angin sebentar"ucap Jellal dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Mencurigakan"ucap Kyouka.

"Lebih baik kau biarkan saja dia"ucap Rogue dan mereka kembali mengobrol tanpa adanya Jellal.

Di taman samping

"Ada apa Ultear ?"ucap Jellal yang melihat Ultear yang duduk di ayunan.

"Kalau kau mencari Siegrain dia tidak ada, jika kau mencari Meredy dia ada dikamarnya, kau bisa langsung kesana"ucap Jellal dan dia hanya melihat Ultear yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Jika tidak ada yang penting aku per-"ucapan Jellal terputus karena Ultear yang menciumnya dibibir. Tak ada respon sama sekali dari Jellal karena dia masih kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Ultear.

"Apa kau ingat pernah menyelematkan gadis kecil yang hampir dirampok dan diperkosa oleh anggota tartaros di New york 10 tahun yang lalu ?"ucap Ultear yang telah melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

"Hmmm aku sedikit lupa tapi anak itu sempat memberiku hand band ini"ucap Jellal sambil menunjukan handband biru pada Ultear.

"Ternyata kau masih menyimpannya bahkan kau memakai nya"ucap Ultear yang memegang handband tersebut dan menggengam tangan Jellal.

"Mungkinkah kau"ucap Jellal lagi.

"Yah aku adalah gadis yang waktu itu dan aku senang karena bisa berjumpa lagi denganmu my hero"ucapan Ultear membuat Jellal kaget.

"Wow aku cukup kaget, karena kau cukup berbeda dari yang dulu"ucap Jellal.

"Owh ya Jellal ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu waktu itu"ucap Ultear.

"Apa i-"ucapan Jellal terpotong karena Ultear yang lagi-lagi menciumnya. Jellal hanya bisa terdiam dan tanpa disadari tangan nya menarik Ultear mendekat kearah nya dan Ultear yang sudah mengalungkan tangan nya dileher Jellal.

Sementara itu, Erza yang ingin menutup hordeng kamarnya tak sengaja melihat adegan Jellal dan Ultear ditaman samping rumah. Erza hanya terdiam sejenak dan tanpa dia sadari ada air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya. Mirajane, Lucy, Levy dan Juvia yang baru saja masuk melihat Erza yang terdiam di dekat jendela berjalan mendekatinya dan betapa kaget nya mereka melihat apa yang dilihat Erza.

"Erza kau baik-baik saja"ucap Levy.

"Kenapa rasanya sakit melihat Jellal mencium Ultear ?"ucap Erza tanpa memandang lawan bicara.

"Padahal kami tidak mengenal satu sama lain seperti aku mengenal Siegrain, tapi rasanya sakit melihatnya tapi tidak sesakit ketika melihat Siegrain dekat dengan Ultear atau cewek lain, kenapa rasanya sakit melihat Jellal yang melakukan nya ?"ucap Erza dengan cepat Mirajane memeluk sahabatnya itu dan terdengar suara isakan pelan.

"Katakan Mira kena rasanya seperti ini, kenapa rasanya sakit melihat Jellal yang mencium Ultear ?"ucap Erza lagi dan mereka hanya bisa mendengarkan erza verucap tanpa bisa menjawab nya.

Sementara di sisi Jellal

"Wow kamu good kisser"ucap Ultear.

"Kau juga"ucap Jellal dengan muka yang merah.

"Owh ya Jellal ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku katakan padamu"ucap Ultear.

"Hmm"balasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu"ucap Ultear dan membuat Jellal kaget terdiam dan tak bisa berkata apapun.

To Be Continue

Akhirnya update juga, maaf semua nya fic ini terlentar tapi ini udah update. Terimakasih banyak kepada para pembaca yang masih setia menunggu updatenya fic ini, semoga suka dengan chapter ini. Akan banyak miss typo jadi mohon dimaafkan karena masih author baru dan butuh bimbingan dari author yang lebih senior dengan cara memberikan komentar kalian semua untuk chapter ini. Kayaknya ceritanya makin berliku dan rumit yah, lalu sebuah kejutan terjadi di akhir cerita. Apa yang akan terjadi ?, Penasaran!. Tetap tunggu kelanjutan nya di True Love.


	15. Chapter 15

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Miss Tanda Baca, AU, dkk-nya

True Love

Rating : T - M

Pairing: Jellal Fernandez dan Erza Scarlet(Main Pairing) DLL

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: ketika berumur 5 tahun Jellal dan Erza memiliki janji bahwa dia akan bertemu kembali di bawah pohon Sakura di Fairy Tail Highschool dimalam Kelulusan mereka. Apakah mereka mengingat Janji tersebut. Simak di True Love.

Chapter Sebelumnya

"Owh ya Jellal ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku katakan padamu"ucap Ultear.

"Hmm"balasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu"ucap Ultear dan membuat Jellal kaget terdiam dan tak bisa berkata apapun.

Chapter 15

"Bisa kau ulangi"ucap Jellal yan kaget.

"Aku mencintaimu Jellal Fernandes"ucap Ultear yang telah mengalungkan tangan nya dan menarik Jellal mendekat kearahnya.

"Bukan nya kau dekat dengan Siegrain, mungkin kau salah orang, Siegrain mungkin yang kau maksud"ucap Jellal dengan nada yang menyangkal perkataan Ultear.

"Awalnya aku pikir Siegrain adalah orang yang menolongku dulu ketika di New York, makanya aku dengan dia dan selalu mendukung nya tapi ketika kau datang pemikiran ku berubah dan juga Siegrain juga tidak pernah memiliki handband biru seperti yang kuberikan pada orang yang menyelamatkan ku waktu itu dan aku semakin yakin ketika melihat kau memakai handband biru ini"ucap Ultear sambil memegang handband biru yang berada di pergelangan tangan kanan Jellal.

"Handband ini banyak dijual di toko peralatan olahraga"ucap Jellal dengan nada yang kurang yakin.

"Aku ingat handband ini hand made buatan Okaa-san, lihatlah dibalik rajutan ada inisial U.M"ucap Ultear dan Jellal segera melihat, benar ada inisial yang disebutkan tadi.

"Jadi ini semua benar"ucap Jellal pelan.

"Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri jika aku bertemu dengan nya nanti aku akan bersama nya dan aku menemukan my hero"ucap Ultear yang telah menarik Jellal mendekat. Sementara Jellal hanya diam ditempat menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan Ultear tapi ketika Ultear hendak mendekat ke wajah Jellal, sebuah suara terdengar.

"Kurasa itu cukup Ultear"ucap Kyouka yang berdiri menyandarkan diri dipohon dan bersedekap dada.

"Nanti kita bicarakan lagi my hero"ucap Ultear sedikit mengelus pipi tirus dan meninggalkan tempat menyisahkan Kyouka dan Jellal.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi ?"ucap Kyouka yang mendekat dan duduk di sebuah ayunan, kemudian Jellal mengikutinya.

"Ultear menyatakan cintanya padaku"ucap Jellal, awalnya Kyouka kaget tapi dia bisa mengendalikan kekagetan nya.

"Setahu ku dia dekat dengan Siegrain, bagaimana bisa ?"tanya Kyouka.

"Aku juga awalnya kaget, dia mengirimku pesan untuk bertemu disini. Makanya tadi aku pergi keluar bukan mencari angin tapi bertemu Ultear. Awalnya aku bingung kenapa dia berada disini tapi dia mengatakan bahwa aku adalah orang yang menyelamatkan nya 10 tahun di New York ketika dia hampir di perkosa oleh anggota Tartaros"Jellal menjelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Apa kau percaya begitu saja ?, kau tahu kan dia itu sama licik dengan Siegrain and genk"ucap Kyouka.

"Aku awalnya tidak percaya tapi dia melihat handband ini karena handband ini hasil rajutan ibu nya dan ada inisial U.M di balik hand band ini"ucap Jellal yang menunjukan tanda tersebut.

"Dia sangat yakin bahwa aku adalah orang yang menyelamatkan nya bukan nya Siegrain yang dia kira selama ini"ucap jellal lagi.

"Aku bingung mau berkata apa, tapi yang jelas kau harus berhati-hati karena Siegrain dan Ultear itu satu kubu, mungkin saja akan ada yang terjadi padamu"ucap Kyouka.

"Aku mengerti"balas Jellal.

"Owh ya Jellal, apa hanya kami yang mengetahui bahwa kau dan Erza teman masa kecil ?"tanya Kyouka dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hmm Mira juga tahu karena saat itu dia mendengar ucapanku tentang aku ini teman masa kecilnya dan sudah mencintai Erza sejak lama"ucap Jellal sedikit mengingat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa Mira memberitahu kan pada yang lain"ucap Jellal lagi.

"Kuharap kau cepat-cepat memberitahukan semua ini pada Erza, siapa kau dan semuanya ?"ucap Kyouka, dia sedikit melirik kearah Jellal yang terdiam.

"Bukan perkara mudah"ucap Jellal dengan pelan.

"Apa kau tadi berucap ?"ucap Kyouka.

"Tidak, mungkin belum saat nya, Erza tahu semua ini, jika kuberitahu dia, mungkin dia tak akan percaya dan hanya menganggap sebagai bualan saja"ucap Jellal yang telah tegak dari ayunan.

"Ayo masuk, hari semakin malam"ucap Jellal dan mereka berdua meninggalkan taman belakang.

Time Skip

Keesokan paginya, mereka semua sedang sarapan di meja tapi wajah Jackal selalu mengeluarkan keringat.

"Jackal-kun ada apa ?"tanya Yukino.

"Kau tidak lupakan Yukino, hari ini kita akan mempersentasikan lukisan kita tentang cinta masa depan"ucap Jackal.

"Kan itu sebagai tugas, memang kau belum buat"ucap Yukino.

"Itulah masalahnya, matilah aku"ucap Jackal dengan nada panik.

"Habislah kau Jackal"ucap Kyouka dengan menyindir.

"Emang kau sudah buat Kyouka, tugas kita kan sama"ucap Rufus.

"Sudah dong, aku bukan nya Jackal"ucap Kyouka yang mengangkat kanvas nya. Mereka melihat tampak sepasang manusia yang berdiri di depan dermaga.

"Woow gambar mu bagus Kyouka"puji Yukino.

"Bagus"ucap Rogue menimpali.

"Owh ya Jellal, kau sudah buat tugasmu"ucap Rufus.

"Belum"ucap Jellal dengan santai nya dan mereka hanya menjatuhkan rahang nya karena Jellal sama sekali tidak panik.

"Kau tenang sekali tuan Fernandes"ucap Kyouka dengan nada menyindir.

"Tugas itu bisa kubuat nanti, pas ketika upacara"ucap Jellal sambil memakan rotinya. Mereka mendengar suara kaki mendekat yang ternyata Meredy yang mendekat kearah mereka.

"Selamat pagi Jellal-nii dan semuanya"ucap Meredy mengambil tempat disamping kakaknya. Jellal mengambil roti dan mengoleskan selai kacang dan memberikan nya pada sang adik.

"Arigatou Nii-san"ucap Meredy dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Jellal.

"Owh ya Nii-san, dimana Siegrain-nii ?"ucap meredy yang tak melihat sang kakak.

"Mungkin menginap dirumah teman nya"ucap Jellal dan Meredy hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya tapi sebenarnya dia tahu kenapa kakaknya yang lain tidak ada dirumah karena dia merasa kedua kakak nya ini bermusuhan bahkan saling menjauh dan dia kembali memakan sarapan nya.

"Owh ya Jackal, kau sepertinya harus meniru Jellal, kerjakan tugasmu ketika upacara nanti"ucap Kyouka.

"Benar juga tapi aku tidak bisa mengambar"ucapnya dan dia melirik kearah Yukino.

"Yukino nanti bisa kau bantu aku"ucap nya lagi dengan nada memelas, tapi ketika ingin membalas tangan nya ditarik kyouka.

"Jangan pernah kau bawa-bawa Yukino kedalam masalahmu, kerjakan sendiri"ucap Kyouka dan mereka berdua pergi.

"Siap-siap saja kau bakalan dihukum Obaba sensei"ucap Jellal yang telah mengambil tasnya dan pergi bersama Meredy.

"Aku setuju dengan Jellal dan Kyouka"ucap Rufus menimpali dan pergi bersama Rogue meninggalkan Jackal yang pundung dan pembantu disana hanya bisa tersenyum melihat nya.

Di sekolah

Jellal dan dkk, Meredy telah sampai di sekolah. Mereka berpisah karena jalur anak kelas 1 dan kelas 3 berbeda. Jellal melihat adiknya telah mendapat banyak teman selain bersama dengan Chelia dan Wendy. Mereka memutuskan pergi menuju kelas dan bersiap untuk upacara.

Di kelas

Tampak dikelas sedikit ribut karena setelah upacara ini, mereka akan mempresentasikan tugas dari Obaba sensei mengenai cinta masa depan. Ada yang bersemangat, ada yang ketakutan dan juga ada yang cemas, seperti Natsu, Gray, Gajeel bahkan Laxus yang dikenal dingin dan acuh tak acuh sedikit berkeringat lain hal nya dengan para cewek, Lucy, Mirajane, Levy, dan yang paling bersemangat adalah Juvia karena dia ingin menunjukan kepada semua orang termasuk sensei nya bahwa dia sangat mencintai Gray-sama nya. Erza sedikit diam dan hanya bisa melihat teman-teman nya, entah kenapa dia kurang bersemangat hari ini, Mirajane yang melihat raut muka Erza segera mendekat dan berucap.

"Ada apa Erza ?, apa kau tidak enak badan ?"ucap Mirajane.

"Tidak Mira"ucap Erza tanpa melihat lawan bicara.

"Apa ada hal yang menganggumu ?"tanya Mirajane.

"Sedikit"ucap Erza dan membuat Mirajane bingung dan kembali berucap.

"Apa yang menganggumu ?"tanya nya lagi.

"Aku selalu bermimpi tentang dua anak kecil yang sedang bermain bersama, aku mengenali salah satu anak itu adalah aku tapi anak yang satu lagi aku tidak mengenali nya dan juga saat berpisah mereka sempat mengikat janji bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama. Awalnya kukira itu cuman mimpi biasa tapi mimpi itu datang terus dan sedikit menganggu"ucapan Erza membuat Mirajane sedikit terdiam dan kembali berucap.

"Apa kau dulu pernah memiliki teman sepermainan ?"ucap Mirajane.

"Entahlah"ucap Erza.

"Mungkin aku harus ke kamar mandi dulu"ucap Erza yang telah berdiri ketika hendak meninggalkan kelas, dia sempat berpapasan dengan Jellal dan Kyouka, ketika mata mereka berdua bertemu, dia teringat kejadian di taman belakang rumah Jellal dan mimpi itu kembali muncul dan membuat Erza memegangi kepalanya dan cepat pergi dari sana.

"Ada apa dengan Erza ?"ucap Kyouka yang mengambil duduk disebelah Laxus.

"Katanya ingin ke kamar mandi"ucap Mirajane.

"Owh ya Jellal, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan semuanya pada Erza ?. Siapa kau sebenarnya dan hubunganmu dengan Erza ?"ucapan Mirajane membuat Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Laxus dan Kyouka melihat kearah mereka berdua.

"Entahlah Mira, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan nya"ucap Jellal dan membuat mereka kaget tapi yang cowok sedikit bingung.

"Emang ada hubungan apa Jellal dan Erza ?"ucap Gray.

"Aku dan Erza adalah teman masa kecil, kami pernah membuat janji akan bertemu kembali dibawah pohon sakura di taman sekolah ini tapi seperti yang kalian tahu, dia tidak mengingat semuanya bahkan dia tidak mengingatku. Aku sempat mencari tahu nya, Erza pernah jatuh dari tangga dan mengalami amnesia permanen, tapi setelah semua kejadian ini, aku tidak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan juga kalian mendengar kan apa yang paman Lucius katakan, bahwa Erza dulu sempat bermain dengan Siegrain, paman Lucius mengira Siegrain lah yang bermain dengan Erza ketika kami masih kecil"ucap Jellal dan mereka terdiam tapi mereka semua mengalihkan perhatian nya ke Kyouka, dia memukul meja dengan kerasnya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA JELLAL"ucap Kyouka dengan nada tinggi dan semua siswa melihat kearah mereka.

"Apa kalian lihat-lihat"ucap Kyouka dan para murid menyibukan dirinya dengan buru-buru.

"Aku tidak main-main Kyouka, kalau aku ataupun kalian menceritakan semuanya pada Erza, entah apa reaksi yang dia berikan"ucap Jellal.

"Setidaknya kau berusaha sialan"ucap Kyouka yang telah menarik kerah baju Jellal. Natsu dan Gray dengan cepat memisahkan mereka dan siswa lain tak berani melihat kearah kejadian.

"Cukup Kyouka"ucap Lucy yang telah menarik Kyouka menjauh dari Jellal sedangkan Gray dan Natsu menarik Jellal. Kyouka melepaskan pegangan Lucy dan keluar dari kelas dan mereka hanya bisa melihat karena siswa lain tidak ada yang mau menegurnya.

"Benar yang dikatakan Kyouka, Jellal. tadi Erza cerita bahwa dia bermimpi melihat dirinya sedang bermain dengan sesosok anak kecil tapi dia tidak melihat jelas siapa anak kecil tersebut dan juga dua anak itu mengikat janji bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama"ucapan Mirajane membuat Jellal kaget dan menatap nya.

"Apa yang kau katakan itu benar ?"ucap Jellal dengan nada kaget.

"Benar, tadi sebelum Erza pergi dia menceritakan semuanya"ucap Mirajane dan dia melihat ada raut senang diwajah Jellal.

"Jadi janganlah menyerah Jellal. aku memang tidak mengerti tapi intinya kau harus tetap berusaha"ucap Natsu.

"Kepala pink, kau sok bijak"ucap Gray dan mereka kembali ribut.

Sementara dengan Erza, kini dia menatap kaca di depan nya lalu dia melihat sosok dirinya sedang mengantarkan sosok anak yang tidak dikenali itu akan pindah dan sempat berpamitan tapi bayangan itu hilang ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ada apa Erza ?"tenyata Ultear lah yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Tidak ada Ultear"ucap Erza dan dia meninggalkan Ultear sendirian. Ketika Ultear keluar dari wc dia mendengar Hibiki dan Ren berbincang.

"Ternyata Jellal dan Erza adalah teman masa kecil, pantas saja dia sangat marah ketika Siegrain berprilaku buruk ke Erza"ucap Hibiki.

"Aku juga setuju denganmu Hibiki"ucap ren.

"Apa maksud kalian ?"ucap Ultear yang tiba-tiba berucap dan mereka senang sekali melihat idola mereka berbincang dengan mereka.

"Apa benar Jellal dan Erza itu teman sejak kecil ?"ucap Ultear lagi.

"Benar Ultear-sama, Jellal sendiri tadi yang mengatakan dan juga Mira-chan mengatakan bahwa Erza bermimpi melihat dirinya sedang bermain dengan sosok anak kecil itu dan mereka sempat membuat janji akan selalu bersama"ucap Hibiki dengan senang dan mata mereka membentuk love.

'Apa aku harus beritahu Siegrain tentang ini ?'batin Ultear.

"Terimakasih atas informasi nya"ucap Ultear dengan genit nya dan meninggalkan tempat sedangkan mereka menjerit histeris karena sikap Ultear tadi.

Terdengar suara bel berbunyi pertanda upacara akan dimulai, semua siswa menuju lapangan. Di dalam kelas Jellal, dia mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa dia tidak ikut upacara karena dia harus menyelesaikan tugas dari Obaba sensei, mereka yang paham maksud ucapan Jellal hanya mengacungkan jempolnya dan meninggalkan Jellal sendirian di kelas.

Setelah upacara, semua siswa kembali ke kelas dan siap memulai pelajaran pertama. Ketika Natsu membuka pintu kelas, dia melihat Jellal yang masih membuat tugasnya dan melihat dia telah selesai dan membereskan peralatan lukisan nya. Untung saja Jellal telah selesai karena sensei mereka telah datang membawa kumpulan kanvas ditangan nya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tempo hari, hari ini kita akan melakukan pengambilan nilai kesenian. Saya akan memanggil beberapa dari kalian saja karena masih ada materi terakhir sebelum kalian ujian akhir semester"ucapnya.

"Dan untuk Jellal Fernandes dan anak baru bisa menyerahkan tugas nya sekarang"ucap Obaba lagi dan nama yang disebut meletakan tugasnya dan kembali ke tempat duduk. Mereka masih menunggu siapa orang pertama yang bakalan dipanggil sang guru karena sang guru masih memilih milih dan akhirnya sang guru mengambil sebuah kanvas dan menghadapkan nya kearah murid.

"Siapa yang merasa mempunyai kanvas ini silahkan kedepan ?"ucapnya dan mereka melihat Juvia yang telah berdiri dengan raut wajah senang menuju ke depan kelas.

"Silahkan Juvia Lockser, presentasikan lukisanmu"ucap Obaba yang telah duduk di salah satu bangku kosong dengan buku nilai ditangan nya.

Juvia mengambil kanvas milik nya, sedikit menghirup nafas dan berucap.

"Terimakasih atas waktu nya Obaba sensei, disini Juvia akan menjelaskan cinta masa depan Juvia. Pasti kalian sudah tahu siapa dia"ucap Juvia dan dia menampilkan sebuah lukisan tampak sosok dirinya bersama seorang lelaki berambut hitam spike yang diketahui bernama Gray berlatarkan kota kincir angin di Belanda.

"Juvia memiliki keinginan, ketika Juvia dan Gray-sama bersama sampai menikah. Kami ingin nya menikah di Belanda lebih tepatnya di depan kincir angin raksasa. Juvia melukiskan ini sebagai perwujudan cinta yang besar buat Gray-sama dan berharap Gray-sama juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang Juvia rasakan"ucap Juvia sambil memandang kearah Gray dan Gray tersenyum kearah.

"Kenapa kau ingin menikah dengan cinta masa depanmu di negeri kincir angin Belanda ?"tanya Obaba.

"Juvia pikir Belanda memiliki tempat yang romantis selain menara Eifeel di paris dan juga Juvia suka dengan negara Belanda"jawab Juvia dan dia melihat kearah sang guru yang telah menuliskan di buku nilai.

"Cukup baik Juvia, silahkan duduk"ucap Obaba dan Juvia meletakan lukisan disamping sang guru. Lalu sebuah tepuk tangan terdengar, diperjalanan menuju tempat duduk, dia melihat Gray tersenyum kearah dan mukanya lantas memerah padam tapi suara Obaba kembali terdengar.

"Selanjutnya kita panggilkan Natsu Dragneel, silahkan prsentasikan lukisan"ucap Obaba, sementara orang yang dipanggil menggigil ditempat dan muka nya yang berkeringat.

"Obaba sensei, pilih yang lain saja"ucap Natsu dengan nada gemetar.

"Tidak bisa tuan Dragneel, silahkan maju kedepan dan presentasikan lukisan mu atau nilai kesenianmu kuberi E"ucap Obaba dan langsung saja dia berlari kedepan dan mengambil lukisan miliknya. Dia menghadapkan lukisan nya kearah depan, dan terdengar suara tawa dari siswa lain karena lukisan Natsu mengambarkan sesosok wanita dan pria berdiri berdampingan tapi bukan itu yang membuat lucu tapi pengambaran tokoh nya, tokoh yang diketahui adalah Natsu digambarkan dengan bulatan dan garis yang dibentuk menjadi manusia dan juga untuk karakter ceweknya.

Natsu hanya bisa menggeram mendengar suara tertawa siswa lain, ketika dia ingin berucap Obaba telah berucap.

"Kalian diam. Apa kalian semua mau kuberi nilai E ?, dan juga janganlah pernah menganggap suatu hal yang buruk sebagai leluconan kalian. Walaupun aku akui gambar Natsu seperti gambar anak tk tapi terdapat nilai kesungguhan dalam lukiasan nya"ucap Obaba dengan tegasnya dan dia melihat banyak bekas hapusan pensil.

"Silahkan jelaskan lukisanmu tuan Dragneel"ucap Obaba.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, disini terlihat gambar aku dan cinta masa depanku, walaupun gambarnya seperti ini tapi aku sangat atau bahkan sangat mencintainya dan juga kalian tahu siapa yang beruntung untuk menjadi pasanganku, namanya Lucy Heartfilia. Dia mempunyai banyak hobi tapi hobi yang paling dicintainya yaitu membuat novel dan aku hanya ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sangat mencintainya, terimakasih"ucap Natsu dan mendapatkan sorakan keras dari penghuni kelas termasuk dari teman-teman nya dan Lucy yang mendengar ucapan itu memerah mukanya dan tidak menyangka Natsu akan berkata demikian. Levy yang duduk dibelakang nya, Mirajane yang duduk di baris kanan, Juvia yang duduk di baris kiri nya hanya bisa bisa tersenyum dan sedikit menyindirnya.

"Jika Gray-sama yang maju, dia akan lebih dari yang Natsu-san lakukan"ucap Juvia dan membayangkan ketika Gray yang menjelaskan lukisan dengan muka memerah, sedangkan Lucy dan yang hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan kelakuan Juvia yang menghayal tingkat tinggi.

"Tenang kaliian semua, Natsu Dragneel silahkan duduk kembali"ucap Obaba. Natsu segera kembali ketempat duduknya dan tak lupa meletakan kembali lukisan.

"Baiklah selanjutnya silahkan maju Hibiki Lates"ucap Obaba. Dengan semangatnya Hibiki maju menjelaskan lukisan nya. Tampak digambar itu dua sosok manusia yang berdiri diatas sampan berlatar sungai Venesia yang berada di italia. Hibiki juga menjelaskan bahwa dia ingin hubungan nya dengan Jenny anak kelas sebelah berakhir di pelaminan. Siswi yang mendengar itu menjerit histeris dan sang guru langsung mendiamkan mereka. Hibiki sedikit mengatakan sebelum dia menyelesaikan penjelasan nya, dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan selalu bersama kekasih dan berharap akan selalu bersama. Setelah ucapan itu dia mendapatkan tepuk tangan dari seluruh kelas dan dari sang guru.

"Selanjutanya silahkan maju"ucap Obaba berhenti sejenak sambil memilih lukisan dan mengambil nya.

"Silahkan maju Erza Scarlet"ucap Obaba dan tidak ada pergerakan dari yang punya nama. Sementara di tempat duduk, Mirajane sedikit menggoyangkan badan Erza mencoba memanggilnya.

'Siapa sebenarnya anak kecil tersebut, kenapa semakin lama mimpi itu semakin membuatku pusing. Tidak kau harus fokus Erza, anggap saja itu hanya bunga tidur. Kau akan bersama Siegrain, orang yang kau cintai sejak lama, bukan nya sosok yang tidak jelas tersebut'batin Erza mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Tapi dia merasa seseorang menarik seragam nya dan melihat Mirajane lah yang melakukan nya.

"Ada apa Mira"ucap Erza.

"Kau dipanggil Erza untuk menjelaskan lukisanmu"bisik Mirajane, Erza sempat terkejut dan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk dan berjalan kedepan kelas.

"Kau melamun Erza"ucap Obaba yang sedikit menyindir dan Erza hanya bisa tersenyum garing, dan Erza menghadapkan lukisan nya kearah yang lain nya. Tampak dua anak manusia yang saling berpegang tangan dan berlatar kan pohon sakura yang sedang mekar dan daun nya yang berjatuhan.

"Kalian semua tahu siapa pria yang berada di gambar ini"akhirnya Erza berucap.

"Aku ingin selalu bersama Siegrain sampai dimana kami berdua akan menikah, aku sudah mencintai nya sejak lama mungkin setelah aku jatuh dari tangga. Aku selalu memandang nya dan berharap dia balik melihatku tapi do'a ku pada kami-sama akhirnya terjawab, kini aku dan Siegrain telah resmi pacaran dan berharap akan seperti ini selamanya sampai maut memisahkan. Aku tidak perduli dengan mimpi yang selalu menghantuiku selama ini, mimpi ketika aku bermain dengan sesosok anak kecil dan sempat berjanji akan menikah setelah kami besar. Aku menganggap mimpi itu hanya omong kosong karena cinta masa depanku sudah ada bersamaku"ucap Erza dan dia melihat siswa-siwi lain nya menangis histeris terutama fans nya tapi, teman-teman nya malah menundukan diri dan teman cowok nya malah mengepalakan tangan. Ketika Erza tak sengaja melihat kearah Jellal, dia meliaht raut wajah penuh kesedihan sekaligus amarah dari sana dan dia juga melihat Levy telah berpindah tempat dengan Kyouka.

"Owh ya Erza, maaf sedikit melenceng tapi kenapa kau tidak mencari tahu tentang mimpi mu itu dan juga apa yang akan kau lakukan jika cowok yang ada di mimpi mu itu mendatangimu ?"ucap Obaba dan membuat Erza sedikit terdiam dan kembali berucap.

"Aku pikir mimpi itu hanya menganggu saja sensei, dan jika mimpi itu benar maka yang akan kulakukan adalah menjelaskan padanya bahwa aku tidak bersama nya lagi dan aku sudah memilki yang lain dan juga janji anak-anak hanya janji main-main"ucapan Erza membuat Jellal yang mendengarnya semakin mengepalkan tangan nya dan Kyouka mencoba menahan tangan Jellal agar tidak menyakiti diri sendiri.

"Terimakasih penjelasan nya Erza, berikan tepuk tangan"ucap Obaba dan Erza mengembalikan lukisan nya, ketika dia berjalan kembali ke bangkunya dia melihat tatapan Mirajane, Lucy menatap sedih kearahnya. Dia ingin menanyakan tapi suara obaba terdengar.

"Selanjutnya ini adalah yang terakhir setelah itu kita akan melanjutkan kembali ke materi dan membahas tentang ujian praktek kalian. Silahkan maju Jellal Fernades"ucap Obaba. Jellal maju dan mengambil lukisan nya dan menghadapkan nya pada yang lain. Semua orang bingung dengan lukisan nya, dari yang pertama kali maju mereka menjelaskan dua orang yang berbahagia lain hal nya dengan lukisan Jellal tampak seseorang yang melihat dua orang yang saling berpegangan tangan.

"Mungkin sedikit berbeda dari yang kalian buat, seperti yang kalian lihat, aku sedang melihat dua orang ini bersama"ucapan Jellal membuat semua orang bingung dan Jellal kembali berucap.

"13 tahun yang lalu, aku dan cewek yang ada disini memiliki janji akan selalu bersama. Tapi aku harus pindah mengikuti orang tuaku karena untuk membuat kami selalu saling mengingat janji itu terbentuk. Setelah kepindahan kami masih saling berkomunikasi walaupun hanya via surat dan telepon tapi setahu setelah kepindahan, aku sama sekali tidak menerima balasan surat yang biasa ku terima. 12 tahun setelah itu atau lebih tepatnya ketika umurku 17 tahum, aku kembali dipertemukan dengan nya, awalnya dia kaget setelah aku menceritakan janji itu, dia meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janji itu karena dia sudah bersama pria yang dicintainya dan sekaligus tunangan nya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya setelah dia pergi dengan nya tak kusadari air mata telah keluar dan membasahi tanah yang bersalju. Sejak saat itu aku sama sekali tidak berkomunikasi dengan nya. Aku hanya bisa berdo'a pada kami-sama agar dia selalu bahagia"ucap Jellal dan mereka yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam dan ada juga yang menangis terisak karena kisahnya sungguh menyedihkan.

"Maka itulah aku pindah ke Jepang, bukan hanya untuk mengurusi perusahaan disini tapi untuk melupakan dia selamanya dan memulai mencintai seseorang"ucapan Jellal membuat Mirajane, Kyouka tersentak dengan ucapan nya tadi.

"Mungkin itu saja yang bisa kukatakan, Terimakasih"ucap Jellal. terjadi keheningan sesaat tapi tepukan tangan dari Obaba lah yang mengagetkan mereka semua lalu suara tepukan tangan lain mulai terdengar. Jellal kembali ketempat duduknya dan tak lupa meletakan kembali lukisan itu.

Setelah penjelasan Jellal, Obaba kembali melanjutkan materi nya dan tak terasa bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Baiklah anak-anak nanti kita akan bicarakan lagi tentang ujian praktek kalian. Sampai jumpa sabtu ini"ucap Obaba dan hampir semua siswa keluar dari kelas menuju kantin, menyisahkan Natsu dkk dan Jellal dkk.

"Oy Jellal kau tidak bercanda tadi kan"ucap Kyouka yang menarik perhatian Natsu dkk.

"Aku serius Kyouka"ucap Jellal sambil melihat kearah ponselnya.

"Tapi Er-"ucapan Kyouka dipotong oleh Jellal.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan apa yang aku katakan tadi, kurasa cukup disini saja"ucap Jellal tanpa memandang lawan bicara.

"Tapi Kyouka benar Jellal, setidaknya Er"-ucapan Yukino dipotong oleh Jellal.

"Jika aku megatakan padanya, kau sudah mendengar jawaban nya kan Yukino"ucap Jellal lagi.

"Biarkan saja Yukino, susah berbicara dengan orang keras kepala"ucap Kyouka dan meninggalkan kelas disusul oleh Yukino.

Tapi perbicaraan mereka terganggu dengan datang nya Siegrain dkk. Natsu, Gajeel dan Gray yang melihat tampak memasang wajah tak senang dan hendak meninju nya jika Lucy, Levy dan Juvia tidak menghentikan nya.

"Kau takk pernah berubah, Natsu"ucap Siegrain dengan nada meremehkan.

"jangan sok tahu kau bajingan"ucap Natsu dengan nada marah.

"Aku tidak mencari masalah padamu, aku kesini mencari Erza dan Ultear ada keperluan dengan Jellal"ucap Siegrain dan membuat mereka bingung.

"Ada perlu apa kalian dengan Jellal dan Erza ?"tanya Gray.

"Entahlah, aku kesini hanya ingin mengajak Erza makan dikantin"ucap Siegrain dan dia melihat kearah Ultear. Dia melihat Ultear yang maju dan sudah berdiri didepan Jellal, tapi tindakan Ultear membuat semua orang kaget karena dengan berani nya Ultear mencium Jellal di bibir. Setelah beberapa menit dia melepasakan ciuman tersebut dan lagi-lagi ucapan Ultear membuat semua orang keget termasuk Erza.

"Jellal aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku"ucap Ultear dengan tersenyum, bukan tersenyum yang biasa dia keluarkan melainkan senyuman manis dan Ultear memeluknya erat. Mereka hanya bisa terdiam dan tak bisa berucap apapun.

To Be Continue

Chapter ini sungguh nyesek bagi JErza Lover. Ceritanya bakalan rumit dan panjang setelah Ultear menyatakan cintanya ke Jellal dan juga sepertinya Jellal bakalan angkat tangan(menyerah) tapi tak usah khawatir, sesuai dengan judulnya "True Love" walaupun banyak rintangan cinta sebenarnya akan terungkap. Masalah tentang ide lukisan itu terinspirasi dari kehidupan nyata SMA saya tapi bukan lukisan tentang cinta masa depan tapi hal yang ingin dicapai di masa depan. Owh ya hampir lupa, terimakasih kepada semua pembaca, Reviewer, Follower, Favorites cerita ini yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan True Love. Nantikan kelanjutan nya dan fic saya yang akan update selanjutnya yaitu We Always Forever.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	16. Chapter 16

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Miss Tanda Baca, AU, dkk-nya

True Love

Rating : M(Untuk jaga-jaga)

Pairing: Jellal Fernandes dan Erza Scarlet(Main Pairing)

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: ketika berumur 5 tahun Jellal dan Erza memiliki janji bahwa dia akan bertemu kembali di bawah pohon Sakura di Fairy Tail Highschool dimalam Kelulusan mereka. Apakah mereka mengingat Janji tersebut. Simak di True Love.

Chapter Sebelumnya

"Ada perlu apa kalian dengan Jellal dan Erza ?"tanya Gray dengan nada tak senang.

"Entahlah, aku kesini hanya ingin mengajak Erza makan dikantin"ucap Siegrain sambil mengangkat bahunya dan dia melihat kearah Ultear. Dia melihat Ultear yang maju dan sudah berdiri didepan Jellal, tapi tindakan Ultear membuat semua orang kaget karena dengan berani nya Ultear mencium Jellal di bibir. Setelah beberapa menit dia melepasakan ciuman tersebut dan lagi-lagi ucapan Ultear membuat semua orang keget termasuk Erza.

"Jellal aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku"ucap Ultear dengan tersenyum, bukan tersenyum yang biasa dia keluarkan melainkan senyuman manis yang membuat semua cowok meleleh karenanya dan Ultear memeluknya erat. Mereka hanya bisa terdiam dan tak bisa berucap apapun.

Chapter 16

Natsu dkk, Kyouka, dan murid yang lain hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan dari salah satu idola sekolah, salah satu siswi yang sangat diidolakan oleh seluruh para murid laki-laki di Fairy Tail Highschool minus Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel, Gray dan siswa pendatang baru. Jika murid perempuan menjerit histeris karena Jellal termasuk murid yang pintar walaupun baru beberapa bulan disini dan sisi plusnya, Jellal cukup bukan sangat tampan jika dia mengubah style berpakaian, beda dengan murid perempuan yang menjerit ,murid laki-laki memandang Jellal dengan tatapan mematikan seolah menyatakan untuk menolak pernyataan dewi mereka.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu Jellal"ucap Ultear dengan nada sedikit menggoda sambil mengelus pipi kanan nya, perlahan tangan nya menelusuri baju seragamnya dan tanpa disadari 3 kancing baju atas sudah terbuka menampakan dada bidangnya. Ketika jari Ultear hendak membuka kancing ke 4 tangan nya langsung ditahan oleh Jellal.

"Aku sangat menghargai perasaanmu Ultear tapi saat ini aku ingin fokus dengan sekolah dan mengurus Meredy. Sekali lagi gomen"ucap Jellal tanpa menatap lawan bicara.

"Apa karena kau masih mencintainya ?, apa kau masih mencintai teman masa kecilmu itu?"ucap Ultear Skeptis.

"Apa maksudmu ?"ucap Jellal dengan nada menahan marah.

"Kau masih mencintainya sementara dia sudah dengan yang lain. Hello Jellal kau munafik"ucap Ultear dengan nada meremehkan.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa tentangku"ucap Jellal. Ultear menggertakan giginya, baru kali ini ada yang menolak pesona nya, biasanya semua laki-laki bertekuk lutut dihadapan nya tapi berbeda dengan Jellal bahkan Jellal tidak memandang kearahnya saat bicara. Dia merasa terhina dan kemudian Ultear berucap menghadap Erza.

"Erza kudengar dari seseorang kau mempunyai teman masa kecil, dan juga katanya kalian berjanji untuk selalu bersama sedangkan sekarang kau sudah bersama Siegrain orang yang sudah kau cintai. Apa kau akan kembali ke teman masa kecilmu atau bersama Siegrain ?. dan juga bisa kau ceritakan sedikit tentang teman masa kecilmu itu"tanya Ultear sambil menatap kearah Jellal, tampak olehnya raut wajah tidak senang dari muka Jellal dan tak lupa kedua tangan nya telah terkepal.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan info itu Ultear"tanya Erza karena setahunya hanya teman-teman nya saja yang tahu mengenai hal ini.

"Tak perlu kau pikirkan darimana aku dapat info ini"ucap Ultear yang sedikit mendecih lidahnya karena Erza yang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tapi dari mana du-"ucapan Erza terpotong karena tiba-tiba Siegrain yang telah menghentikan nya.

"Ssst jawab saja Erza, aku ingin mendengar nya dari mulutmu. Apa kau tetap memilihku atau kau memilih teman masa kecilmu itu ?"ucap Siegrain yang menyandarkan tangan nya dibahu Erza.

"Tentu saja aku akan memilihmu Siegrain karena aku juga tidak tahu siapa anak kecil yang ada di dalam mimpiku itu dan juga belakangan ini mimpi itu sering datang dan mengangguku. Saat ini aku sudah menjadi pacarmu dan juga aku tidak tahu seperti apa teman masa kecilku itu, ketika aku mencoba mengingatnya aku tidak bisa maka dari itu aku harus terus maju kedepan dan tetap bersamamu. untuk teman masa kecilku yang tidak tahu keberadaan nya dimana, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa bersamamu lagi dan maaf untuk mematahkan janji yang dibuat"ucapan Erza membuat Ultear tersenyum. Lain dengan Ultear, Lucy dkk, Kyouka malah sangat menyayangkan ucapan Erza tersebut. Mereka melihat kearah Jellal yang dari tadi terus menggeram tertahan dan mengenggam pena dengan kencang dan terlihat buku-buku jari nya yang memutih.

"Bagaimana jika Jellal lah teman masa kecilmu itu ?"ucapan Ultear membuat mereka terdiam tetapi suara Siegrain tertawa memecahkan keheningan.

"Hahahahaha kau memang pintar bercanda Ultear, tidak mungkin si cupu itu orangnya. Kau sukses membuatku tertawa Ultear"ucap Siegrain sambil menahan tawanya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Siegrain benar Ultear, tidak mungkin Jellal teman masa kecilku, kami baru saja bertemu dan juga aku tidak merasakan adanya ikatan batin dari janji yang telah kami buat. Jika Jellal lah orangnya, kenapa dia tidak bilang dan kenapa hanya diam, mungkin apa yang dikatakan Siegrain benar, gak mungkin Jellal teman masa kecilku"ucap Erza sambil memegang jari kelingking tangan kanan nya, disitulah tempat dia mengaitkan jari dan mengikat janji.

"Jadi aku tidak perlu bersaing denganmu"ucapan Ultear membuat Erza bingung sedangkan mereka yang mengerti maksud dari perkataan Ultear menatap kearah Ultear.

"Apa maksudmu tadi Ultear ?"tanya Erza.

"Tidak ada yang penting Erza"ucap Ultear sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Siegrain aku kembali ke kelas dulu, kau masih mau disini"tanya nya.

"Aku ikut kau. Sepertinya kita gagal makan dikantin Erza, aku tidak mau jadi bantal tinju beruang yang lagi marah"ucap Siegrain sambil menatap kearah kembaran nya.

"Owh ya Erza nanti kita pulang bareng ya, kutunggu di parkiran, good day baby"ucap Siegrain dan tak lupa mencium Erza di bibir lalu menyusul Ultear keluar dari ruangan XII.1, sementara kedua fans Erza dan Siegrain menjerit satu sama lain. Sementara Natsu dkk hanya mendecih melihat kejadian tersebut dan Erza tentu saja di kedua pipinya terdapat blush merah karena kelakukan Siegrain tadi padanya.

Srek

Terdengar suara kursi bergeser, Jellal berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat dan menghiraukan semua panggilan untuknya.

"Sebaiknya kita kekantin teman-teman"ucap Levy yang mencoba mengalihkan mereka dari kejadian tadi sambil melirik Lucy yang seakan meminta bantuan.

"Ahhh ya benar, sebaiknya kita kekantin, sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan habis"ucap Lucy yang melihat kearah jam tangan nya.

"Ayo kita makan dikantin"ucap Natsu dengan semangatnya tanpa memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar dan tak lupa dia menarik tangan Gray dan Gajeel.

"Woy teme jangan tarik-tarik tanganku"ucap Gajeel dan Gray yang telah pergi bersama Natsu.

"Ayo Mira, Kyouka kita susul mereka"ucap Lucy tapi mereka tidak menjawab sama sekali.

"Aku lagi tidak lapar, aku mau ke perpus dulu"ucap Mirajane. ketika dia berdiri di depan Erza, Mirajane berucap.

"Aku kecewa denganmu Erza, kau bukan Erza yang kukenal"ucap Mirajane membuat Erza bingung, ketika dia ingin menjawab, Erza melihat Mirajane telah pergi dari kelas dan tanpa dia sadari Laxus mengikutinya.

"Aku ingin ke tempat Yukino, kalian pergilah"ucap Kyouka ketika dia berhadapan dengan Erza dan dia berucap.

"Aku kecewa denganmu Erza, kau hanya memikirkan perasaanmu saja, kau tidak memikirkan perasaan nya, dan kukasih tahu satu hal padamu, dia disini memperhatikanmu, mengawasimu dan selalu berharap kau bisa mengingatnya"bisik Kyouka di telinganya dan ini tentu saja membuat Erza kaget luar biasa.

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu Kyouka ?, apa kau mengenalnya ?, ceritakan padaku"ucap Erza yang telah memegang pundak Kyouka tapi itu mudah ditepis dan Kyouka yang menatapnya.

"Apa perdulimu ?"ucap Kyouka dengan sedikit menaikan suaranya.

"Seperti yang kau katakan "Aku akan terus maju kedepan bersama orang yang kucintai sekarang" "ucap Kyouka yang menirukan apa yang dikatakan Erza tadi.

"Kau mencintai Siegrain hanya karena kau mengalihkan perhatianmu dari dia. Dan kau harus tahu satu hal, dia menolak semua gadis-gadis yang menyatakan cinta nya karena dia menunggumu dan tetap mencintaimu tapi apa yang kau berikan, kau meninggalkan nya dan mencampak kan nya, kau tidak tahu seberapa lama dia mencarimu dan akhirnya bisa menemukanmu sedangkan kau tidak ada usaha sama sekali untuk mencari tahu apa arti mimpimu itu selama ini dan mencari tahu tentang teman masa kecilmu itu"ucap Kyouka dan dia sedikit menghela nafas.

"Lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi, teruslah maju bersama orang yang kau cintai sekarang"Akhirnya Kyouka meninggalkan kelas dan Erza terdiam mendengar ucapan tersebut dan tanpa dia sadari air mata membasahi pipinya. Lucy, Levy dan Juvia yang khawatir dengan Erza, mereka mengahmpirinya dan melihat ada air mata di kedua pipi Erza.

"Erza kau menangis"ucap Juvia yang telah mengeluarkan tisu dari saku rok nya.

"Aku menangis"ucapnya sambil meraba matanya dan benar ada air mata yang keluar.

"Entah kenapa ucapan Kyouka membuat dadaku sakit"ucap Erza yang telah meletakan tangan nya di dada, dapat dia rasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Erza ?"ucap Levy dengan nada khawatir.

"ini tisu untukmu"ucap Juvia yang telah menyerahkan tisu dan Erza mengelap air mata nya.

"Apa aku salah dalam mengambil keputusan ?, apa aku egois ?"ucapnya dan Lucy, Levy dan Juvia hanya bisa terdiam tanpa kata.

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu Erza ?, Strawberry cake mungkin. Kami akan membelikan nya untukmu"ucap Lucy yang mencoba menenangkan teman nya.

"Aku lagi tidak selera, kalian bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri. Kalian ke kantinlah"ucap Erza yang berjalan menuju kursinya dan duduk lalu menutup mukanya dengan tas.

"Tapi Erza kami i-"ucapan Lucy karena Levy dan Juvia yang menepuk pundak nya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dan Lucy hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"Kami ke kantin dulu Erza"ucap Lucy dan tidak ada jawaban dari sang punya nama. Sekarang di kelas hanya menyisahkan Erza seorang karena semua nya sedang kekantin dan sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka.

Dengan Erza

'Apa yang telah salah, apa aku salah kami-sama. Tolong beri aku petunjuk Kami-sama'batin nya sambil memegang kedua tangan nya.

'Apa benar semua yang kulakukan ini sebagai pengalih dari nya, apa yang dia rasakan, apa semua yang dikatakan itu semua itu benar, maafkan aku'batin nya dan mulai terdengar isakan di dalam kelas yang kebetulan sedang sepi.

Sementara disisi lain lain dari sekolah tampak sebuah pohon yang tampak bergerak padahal tidaklah bergerak, banyak pot tanaman yang hancur. tampak seseorang yang sedang meninju pohon tersebut, Jellal lah pelaku kerusakan ini. Terdapat bekas tinjuan di pohon dan sang pelaku tangan nya yang tampak memar-memar, dan ada bekas noda darah.

"Sialan"ucapnya.

"Sialan sialan sialan sialan"ucapnya lagi sambil tetap meninju pohon tersebut untuk melampiaskan kekecewaan dan sakit hatinya.

"Kenapa kau harus mengatakan semua ini Erza ?"ucapnya pelan dan tanpa dia sadari air mata keluar dari mata hitamnya.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan semuanya ?"ucapnya yang telah jatuh terduduk dan kedua tangan nya mencengkram tanah seolah menyalurkan sakit hati ini. Sementara tak jauh dari Jellal, Kyouka melihat semua nya.

"Baru kali aku melihat Jellal seperti itu, dia sangat frustasi"ucap Kyouka.

"Kenapa semuanya jadi begini ?"ucapnya sambil menutup mata, dia masih mengingat betul kejadian di kelas tadi dan selalu terngiang ekspresi Jellal mendengar apa yang dikatakan Erza, rasa sakit dan kecewa terpampang jelas di raut wajahnya.

"Sebaiknya kutinggalkan saja, lebih ku kekantin"ucapnya.

"Lebih baik kucari Yukino dan yang lain"setelah itu dia meninggalkan Jellal sendiri dan mencari yang lain.

Dikantin

Semua siswa memenuhi kantin bahkan ada beberapa siswa yang membawa makanan mereka ketempat lain karena kursi di kantin sudah terisi penuh. Tapi sebuah spot menarik perhatian pengunjung kantin yang lain, terdapat anak berambut merah muda yang telah menghabiskan 3 piring spageti, 2 mangkok ramen dan 1 porsi macaroni schootel. Mereka yang melihat hanya bisa heran dan banyak sekali yang menganga melihat nya, lain dengan murid yang lain, semua yang ada satu meja dengan nya hanya bisa mendesah melihatnya dan perempuan yang bernama Lucy hanya bisa melihat kekasih nya itu dan berharap Natsu bisa sedikit menahan nafsu makan nya yang bisa dibilang terlalu besar.

"Lucy apa kau tidak bangkrut pacaran dengan si kambing buntal ini"ucap Gray sambil menunjuk kearah Natsu.

"Aku sudah terbiasa Gray, selagi dia tidak buat masalah akibat dari nafsu makan nya itu, buatku gak masalah"ucap Lucy sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"Kehe memang dia kambing guling, makan nya banyak tapi badan nya seperti itulah"ucap Gajeel sambil memakan makanan nya.

"Natsu-san memang selalu bersemangat jika mengenai makanan"ucap Juvia.

"Owh ya dari tadi aku tidak melihat Mira, Laxus ataupun Erza"ucap Gray yang tidak melihat ketiga teman nya.

"Dan juga mana Kyouka dan yang lain ?"ucap Gajeel.

"Mmmmhmmhmm"Natsu mencoba berucap tapi mendapat jitakan cinta dari sang kekasih.

"Telan dulu makananmu itu Natsu"ucap Lucy yang hanya geleng-geleng dengan kelakuan nya.

"Natsu-nii memang selalu begitu Lucy-nee, makanya okaasan selalu memukul Natsu-nii dengan centong nasi karena kelakuan nya"ucap seseorang. Mereka semua berbalik dan melihat Wendy, Chelia dan Meredy berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Bisakah kami bergabung disini Lucy-nee"ucap Wendy yang tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Tentu saja, silahkan Wendy-chan, Chelia-chan, Meredy-chan"ucap Lucy.

"Gray, Gajeel, Natsu geser sedikit"ucap Lucy sambil mendorong mereka bertiga agar Wendy dkk bisa duduk bersama mereka. Mereka akhirnya bergeser dan Wendy dkk bergabung kedalamnya.

"Owh ya aku tidak melihat Erza-nee, Laxus-nii, Mira-nee"tanya Wendy.

"Aku juga tidak melihat Jellal-nii dan yang lain"ucap Meredy yangg tidak melihat sosok sang kakak.

"Apa kalian tidak sekelas dengan Nii-san"ucap Meredy lagi.

"Kami sekelas dengan Kyouka dan Jellal, kalau Rogue di kelas XII.2, Yukino, Rufus dan Jackal di kelas XII.5"ucap Levy.

"Erza, Mira dan Laxus"Lucy sedikit diam dan sedikit memandang kearah yang lain seolah-olah meminta bantuan dan Juvia lah yang menangggapinya.

"Erza-san, Laxus-san dan Mira-san ada urusan. Mungkin mereka nyusul"ucap Juvia dan Wendy dkk hanya bisa menganggukan kepala dan memesan sesuatu.

Tak terasa akhirnya bel berbunyi, waktu yang sangat singkat untuk beristirahat dan mereka semua segera menuju kelas masing-masing, tapi itulah keseharian dari sebagian siswa, siswi Fairy Tail Highschool, mereka harus kembali bergelut dengan salah satu pelajaran yang tidak disukai yaitu Kimia ditambah dengan pengajarnya yang sangat aneh menurut mereka.

"Men... Selamat siang murid-muridku tercinta"ucap Ichiya yang baru saja datang dengan buku ditangan nya dan melakukan pose seperti biasanya. Mereka semua hanya bisa memasang wajah heran dan sedikit geli dengan style dan sikap sang sensei mereka ini tapi ada tiga orang yang ada dikelas ini meneriaki namanya, mereka adalah Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, dan Eve Tearm mereka bertiga dengan dengan julukan yang diberikan oleh seluruh siswa dan guru disini dengan julukan Trimens dengan Ichiya sebagai pembimbing mereka.

"Men..., silahkan kalian buka buku Kimia kalian halaman 78. Kita akan masuk bab baru mengenai hubungan ilmu Kimia dengan kehidupan sehari-hari"ucap Ichiya dan tak lupa dengan gaya dan ucapan khasnya. Banyak siswa maupun siswi merinding ketika tiga huruf itu disebutkan oleh sang sensei tapi baru saja mereka ingin memulai pelajaran, pintu terbuka dengan keras dan membuat mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara. Ternyata Jellal lah pelaku nya. Dia masuk berjalan menuju sang sensei, sedikit menunduk kan kepala nya dan berjalan menuju bangku nya. Ketika baru selangkah melangkah Ichiya berucap.

"Kenapa kau terlambat Jellal-kun ?"ucap Ichiya.

"Aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan sensei"ucap Jellal tanpa melihat kearah sang guru dan mereka yang mendengar jawaban Jellal hanya berbisik satu sama lain tapi mereka kembali fokus karena mendengar deheman dari sang sensei.

"Baiklah. Silahkan duduk, kita akan memulai pelajaran kita hari ini"Jellal segera bergegas menuju bangkunya dan mereka memulai pelajaran kimia 2 jam dari sekarang.

Time Skip

2 jam akhirnya berlalu, semua siswa beranjak dari tempat duduk menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut atau keluar dari kelas sekedar melepas penat yang ada. Ini termasuk juga Natsu dkk, mereka sedikit merenggangkan badan nya.

"Ayo kita kekantin, aku sudah sangat lapar"Natsu meninggalkan kelas sambil berlari keluar kelas. Seolah tidak mau kalah dari Natsu, Gray dan Gajeel segera menyusul Natsu dan meninggalkan mereka yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Sebaiknya kita segera menyusul mereka bertiga"ujar Levy dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Juvia dan Lucy lalu mereka bertiga menyusul Gray, Gajeel dan Natsu ke kantin.

"Sebaiknya kita juga mengikuti mereka. Ayo pergi Laxus, Erza, Kyouka dan Jellal"ujar Mira tapi tidak respon dari mereka.

"Kalian pergilah, aku lagi malas ke kantin"ucap Jellal yang telah berdiri dari bangkunya. Dia tak sengaja menabrak bahu Sting yang datang bersama Siegrain dkk.

"Woy kalau jalan pake mata. Punya mata gak" Sting yang marah dan sedikit mendorong Jellal ke dinding.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuhku"Jellal menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

"Cari mati kau rupanya" Sting yang bersiap melayangkan tinjunya dengan sigap Jellal menahan tinjuan tersebut, mencengkram erat kepalan tangan itu dan memukul bibir dan terakhir di perutnya dengan kencang sampai ke ulu hatinya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menyentuhku"ujarnya datar. Sekilas tatapan dua saudara kembar ini bertemu, dua tatapan tajam yang saling memandang. Jellal mengabaikan nya lalu meninggalkan kelas dengan hentakan di pintu kelas.

"Sial, tinjuan nya lumayan"ucap Sting sambil mengelap bekas darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Ini tissue untukmu Sting"ucap Kagura yang menyerahkan tisue tapi Minerva yang dari belakang merasa tak suka dengan sikap Kagura.

Ultear yang melihat Jellal meninggalkan kelas, sedikit berjinjit dan membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Siegrain

'Aku akan menyusul Jellal, kau bisa pergi dengan yang lain' Siegrain hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya dan sedikit menyeringai. Lalu mereka semua melihat Ultear yang keluar dari kelas.

"Apa kau kesini hanya ingin merusuh Siegrain ?"ucapan Laxus mengalihkan mereka.

"Tenang saja Laxus, aku kesini tidak ingin cari gara-gara denganmu dan juga trio itu juga tidak ada disini"Siegrain tak melihat Natsu, Gray dan Gajeel yang biasa membuat keributan.

"Aku kesini hanya ingin mengajak Erza makan bersama kami. Kau mau kan"ucap Siegrain.

"Mira aku akan makan dengan Siegrain dkk, kalian bisa menyusul Lucy dan yang lain"belum sempat Erza mendnegar jawaban sahabat nya, Mira telah pergi menyeret Laxus bersamanya. Tinggal Kyouka sendiri, melihat semuanya.

"Apa kau mau gabung bersama kami murid baru ?. Kalau tidak salah namamu Kyouka bukan"ucap Minerva.

"Kau lebih cocok gabung dengan kami daripada dengan si cupu itu"ucap Zancrow dengan nada meremehkan. Belum sempat mereka tertawa, mereka dikagetkan dnegan Kyouka yang menarik kerah bajunya.

"Sekali lagi kau menghina Jellal di depanku, kupastikan kau tidak akan selamat"ucapnya tajam dan ini tentu saja menarik perhatian Sting dan Siegrain.

"Jalang ini boleh juga"ucap Sting akan memegang wajahnya tetapi Kyouka dengan cepat mengambil tangan nya dan meremas tangan tersebut.

"Kau berani menyentuhku. Mau kupatahkan tanganmu ini"ucapnya dengan nada datar dan semakin mencengkram erat sampai membuat Sting berteriak.

"Lepaskan tanganku sialan"Sting berusaha melepaskan tangan nya. Sting yang melihat Kyouka yang tidak menatapnya, hendak memukulnya tapi sebuah tangan menghalanginya.

"Kau sangatlah pengecut, beraninya hanya dengan perempuan"ucap Rogue lalu dia mendorong Sting hingga membuat nya terdorong kearah Zancrow.

"Mereka sepertinya memang pengecut"ucap Jackal yang muncul dibelakang Rogue diikuti oleh Yukino dan Rufus.

"Aku heran dengan kau, kenapa kau bisa bersama anak berandalan dan pengecut ini. Kau orang yang baik dan orang baik harus bersama yang baik"ucap Rogue sambil menunjuk kearah Kagura yang berdiri disamping Minerva.

"Kau berani sekali. Jangan sembarangan kau dengan Kagura"ucap Sting dengan nada tinggi. Ketika ingin memberi pelajaran pada anak baru itu, suara Siegrain menghentikan nya.

"Cukup Sting"ucap Siegrain dengan nada tegas.

"Hehhh apa kau penakut melawan Rogue, tuan muda yeng terhormat"ucap Jackal dengan nada menyindir yang telah masuk ke kelas.

"Kan sudah kubilang Jack, bahwa mereka ini kumpulan orang pengecut dan bermulut besar"ucap Rogue, Siegrain yang dari tadi menahan kepalan, ingin meninju mereka tapi tertahan Erza yang menahan nya dan mencoba menenangkan nya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini"ucap Rufus yang mencoba menengahi dan sedikit membantu Erza yang dari tadi mencoba meminta bantuan nya.

"Rufus benar, aku muak melihat melihat hal munafik ini"ucap Kyouka dengan ketus dan sekilas dia menatap kearah Erza lalu mengalihkan nya ketempat lain.

"Ayo kita cari kita kekantin saja, aku sudah lapar" ucap Jackal.

"Namamu Kagura kan, kusarankan kau menjauh dari mereka. Kau bisa gabung dengan rombongan Lucy dkk atau kau bisa gabung bersama kami. Aku tidak ingin kau terpengaruh oleh mereka karena kau sungguh berbeda dari mereka. Aku harap kau memikirikan saranku dan namaku Rogue Cheney, salam kenal"ucapan Rogue membuat semburat merah tampak dikedua pipi Kagura dan tentu saja ini membuat Sting tidak senang karena orang yang sudah disukai nya sejak lama memerah mukanya karena murid baru tersebut. setelah itu kyouka, Rogue dan Jackal keluar kelas.

"Maafkan mereka ya, mereka hanya belum terbiasa dengan lingkungan baru. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas ucapan teman-temanku"ucap Yukino sedikit menundukan kepala.

"Kami duluan Erza-san"setelah itu Yukino pergi bersama Rufus menyusul yang lain ke kantin.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kekantin"ucap Siegrain.

"Sepertinya aku lagi tidak enak badan, kalian saja ke kantin"ucap Erza sedikit memegang kepalanya.

"Apa perlu aku temani, Sayang"ucap Siegrain dengan nada yang menjijikan.

"Tak perlu, aku bisa sendiri kesana"ucap Erza yang menolak halus tawaran Siegrain.

"Setidaknya ada yang menemani"Siegrain melihat salah satu dari teman nya.

"Kagura, bisakah kau temani Erza ke uks. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan nya"ucapnya.

"Tak perlu Sieg aku bisa se-"ucapnya terpotog karena Kagura yang telah memegang tangan Erza.

"Baiklah, ayo Erza kita ke uks"ucap Kagura lalu mereka meninggalkan Siegrain yang maish berada di kelas tersebut.

"Tadi sungguh diluar dugaan"ucap Zancrow.

"Tinjuan nya boleh juga. sepertinya kembaraan mu itu mulai menunjukan siapa dia sebenarnya Sieg"ucap Sting dengan tangan masih di sudut bibirnya yang pecah dan meringis memegangi perutnya.

"Aku penasaran apa dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Ultear pada istirahat pertama tadi, kata-katanya seolah mengarahkan bahwa Jellal memang teman masa kecil Erza dan cara tatapan Kyouka juga mendukung itu semua"Minerva berpendapat.

"Benar tidaknya ini semua membuat cerita ini semakin menarik"ucap Siegrain tak lupa dengan seringaian nya.

"Sebaiknya kita ke bascame saja, aku ada pekerjaan untuk kalian Zancrow dan Sting. Jangan lupa kalian bawa anak-anak yang lain"ucapnya.

"Kau mau ikut kami atau mencari Ultear, Minerva"tanya Zancrow.

"Sebaiknya aku ikut kalian"setelah itu mereka meninggalkan kelas menuju bascame mereka.

Dikantin

"Akhirnya perutku kenyang juga"ucap Natsu sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Kehe akhirnya kau kenyang juga baka yaro"ucap Laxus sambil meminum sodanya.

"Natsu memang gak pernah berubah, bahkan saat tk dia sering sekali mengambil makanan Lisanna"ucap Mira mengenang masa lalu.

"Anoo siapa ya Lisanna, sepertinya hanya aku, Gajeel dan Juvia yang tak tahu siapa Lisanna"ucap Lucy yang mencoba meminta penjelasan ke Natsu.

"Lisanna-nee teman masa kecilnya Natsu-nii, Lucy-nee"bukan Mira lah yang berucap tapi Wendy yang berada di belakang lah yang menjawab, dia datang bersama teman-teman nya dan duduk disebelah Mira dan Laxus.

"Apa Natsu-nii tak pernah cerita siapa-siapa saja teman masa kecilnya padamu Lucy-nee"Wendy mengira Lucy tahu tentang ini.

"Lisanna merupakan cinta monyetnya Natsu, saat di tk dulu Natsu sering sekali berada di sekitaran nya, menganggunya bahkan sering sekali mengambil makanan nya"ucap Gray.

"Hey kalian diamlah"ucap Natsu dan melihat kearah Lucy yang dari tadi diam sambil memegang gelas minum nya.

"Dan kau tahu Lucy-san, Natsu pernah menyatakan pada Lisanna bahwa dia suka padanya dan berharap mereka akan bersama dewasa nanti"mereka membalikan badan dan melihat Sting yang tertawa menghina kearah mereka terutama kearah Natsu.

"Benarkan apa yang kukatakan Jet"ucap Sting yang duduk disebelahnya dan merangkul pundaknya. Untuk informasi, Natsu, Gray, Levy, Lisanna, Jet, Sting merupakan teman tk hingga smp, hingga akhirnya Lisanna memutuskan untuk sekolah di luar negeri untuk memperdalam ilmu memasak nya di prancis.

"Hehhh kok mirip sekali dengan Mira-san"ucap Juvia setelah melihat sebuah foto yang ditunjukan Levy.

"Lisanna adalah Adik ku yang paling bungsu, berbeda 30 menit dari kelahiranku"ucapan Mira membuat Lucy, Juvia dan Gajeel sedikit kaget lalu Gajeel berucap.

"Pantas saja, sekali tatap pun tahu kalau dia ini adik mu Mirajane"ucap Gajeel.

"Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang ya"ucap Levy sedikit merasa Nostalgia bersama teman nya tersebut.

"Rencana nya liburan tengah semester ini dia akan kembali ke Jepang karena tempat dia belajar memberikan libur 1 minggu kepada muridnya"tentu saja informasi ini membuat mereka yang mengenal Lisanna sangat senang.

"Akhirnya setelah 3 tahun, aku bisa bertemu Lisanna lagi"ucap Levy dengan semangat.

"Aku juga rindu dengan Lisanna-nee"ucap Wendy yang menimpali ucapan Levy.

"Sekalian aja kita ajak Lisanna ke agenda liburan kita di pulau Tenrou"pernyataan Lucy membuat Levy semakin menjerit senang dan tak sadar dia sudah memeluk leher Gajeel dengan erat.

"Hey ud-ang lepas-kan aku, kau mau me-mbun-uhku"ucap Gajeel terbata.

"Maaf Gajeel aku terlalu senang"ucapnya.

"Jadi kita akan ke pulau Tenrou setelah ujian Akhir semester ini kan, berarti tinggal dua bulan lagi"ucap Levy.

"Tak terasa kita udah mau tamat, setelah 3 tahun kita bersahabat. Yang awalnya kita tidak saling kenal sekarang sudah seperti saudara sendiri dan selalu melakukan hal bersama. Aku ingat pas kita bolos bersama karena guru tidak masuk dan dihukum Gildart sensei atau kita selalu nongkrong di Fairy Star setiap weekend, sengaja datang pagi jika ada tugas yang tak tahu jawaban nya, duduk bersama di meja ini. Aku akan merindukan semuanya"ucapan Lucy membuat mereka juga mengingat semua kenangan mereka.

"Aku akan merindukan sekolah ini, semua tentang nya"ucap Mira yang tanpa sadar menyadandarkan kepala nya di pundak Laxus.

"Aku berharap kita akan selalu bersama tapi kita juga mempunyai mimpi masing-masing"ucap Juvia sambil meminum minuman nya.

"Daritadi aku tidak melihat Erza-nee, kemana dia ?"Wendy yang menyadari bahwa Erza tak berada di sini.

"Aku juga tidak melihat Jellal-nii"ucap Meredy menimpali.

"Erza sepertinya bersama bajingan Siegrain, Jellal sedang berada diruang musik"ujar Kyouka yang datang bersama pasukan. Mereka mengambil kursi yang kosong dan bergabung bersama mereka.

"Darimana kau tahu Kyouka"ucap Jackal.

"Hanya firasatku saja Jack"balasanya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kyouka kau tidak boleh berkata demikian"ucap Yukino yang sedikit menegur sahabat nya itu.

"Memang kenyataan nya kan"Kyouka yang duduk disebalah Lucy sambil memangku kepalanya dengan tangan nya.

"Aku setuju dengan nya, baka Siegrain membuatku muak"ucap Natsu dan Gajeel, Gray juga mengangguk kan kepala nya.

"Ahh maaf Meredy, mereka tidak bermaksud menghina kakakmu"ucapan Lucy membuat mereka mengalihkan dan melihat kearahnya.

"Gak masalah kok Lucy-nee. Siegrain-nii memang seperti itu orangnya, dia berbeda sekali dengan Jellal-nii tapi walau bagaimana pun dia tetap kakak ku. Aku hanya mempunyai kedua kakakku dan para pembantu, mungkin sejak papa dan mama meninggal sikap Siegrain-nii berubah drastis"terdengar sedikit isakan tangis, Meredy kaget karena merasa seseorang memeluknya.

"Kau disini tidak sendiri Meredy, kau masih mempunyai teman-teman yang menyanyangimu, orang disekitarmu, dan Jellal yang selalu berusaha membuatmu bahagia walaupun dia tahu bahwa itu tidaklah cukup tapi kau tidak sendiri didunia. Jika kau ada kendala atau masalah kau bisa cerita pada teman-temanmu atau pada kami karena kami sudah menganggap kau sebagai adik kami sendiri, jadi janganlah berkecil hati karena kau tidak sendiri dan kami berlima mengerti dengan apa yang kau rasakan"Kyouka sedikit mengetatkan pelukan nya. Mereka terkaget wanita yang mereka kenal garang dan tomboy bisa menangis juga dan itulah yang mereka saat ini.

"Apa yang dikatakan Kyouka itu semua benar, kau tidak sendiri. Kami akan selalu bersama mu karena kita ini keluarga"Rogue menepuk pundak Meredy dan membuatnya menatap Rogue, hanya sebuah senyuman hangat yang dilihat Meredy. Dia pun melepaskan pelukan dan menghapus air matanya.

"Terima kasih semuanya"ucapnya sambil tersenyum senang dan kembali memeluk Rogue dan Kyouka.

"Bagaimana kabar surat cintamu Chelia ?"ucap Lucy dan tentu saja mereka semua menatap kearah Chelia.

"Lyon senpai menolak nya, dia bilang ada seseorang yang dia sukai"ucap Chelia yang mencoba berkata tegar tapi mereka tahu bahwa Chelia tidak bisa ini terbukti dengan nada suaranya yang sedikit serak, Wendy dan Meredy menenangkan sahabatnya itu termasuk kakak kelas mereka.

"Masih banyak laki-laki lain Chelia-chan dan yang lebih baik dari Lyon baka"ucap Mira.

"Terimakasih Mira senpai, minna"balasnya. Wendy dkk sengaja kembali ke kelas lebih dulu karena mereka teringat sesuatu hal yang ingin mereka lakukan sebelum bel berbunyi.

"Kasihan sekali Chelia-chan"ucap Mira dengan nada sedih.

"Dasar Lyon baka"ucap Lucy dan Levy, Juvia juga menimpali ucapan nya.

"Cinta itu memang tidak bisa dipaksakan"ucap Laxus yang sedikit melirik kearah Mira.

"Aku setuju dengan Laxus tapi aku penasaran siapa yang disukai Lyon saat ini"ucap Gray sambil mengelus dagu nya.

"Kau kan teman dekatnya Gray, coba kau cari tahu"ucap Levy dan Gray hanya diam tanpa membalas.

Ding ding ding ding ding

[Perhatian untuk semua anak kelas XII A, setelah istirahat ini kalian semua langsung kumpul di ruang seni dan peralatan musik karena kita akan membahas ujian praktek seni kalian. Sekian dan terimakasih]

"Hehhh ternyata Obaba sensei memulai praktek seni lebih cepat"ucap Lucy yang memangku tangan nya.

"Kehe ini kesempatanku menunjukan permainan gitarku"ucap Gajeel dengan nada bersemangat.

"Aku tak sabar menunggu momen ini"ucap Gray. Dengan grin andalan nya yang mebuat Juvia menjerit histeris.

"Sebaiknya kita segera ke ruang musik"ucap Lucy ke teman-teman nya. Mereka mulai berdiri dari bangku dan membayar makanan mereka lalu segera menuju ke ruang musik.

Sementara itu di Uks

Ding ding ding ding ding

[Perhatian untuk semua anak kelas XII A, setelah istirahat ini kalian semua langsung kumpul di ruang seni dan peralatan musik karena kita akan membahas ujian praktek seni kalian. Sekian dan terimakasih]

Erza yang dari tadi terbaring, sedikit terhenyak mendengar pengumuman dari speaker. Dia mencoba duduk dan Kagura membantunya.

"Apakah kau ingin langsung ke ruang musik Erza ?"tanya Kagura.

"Ya, kau bisa bantu aku kesana Kagura karena ruangan nya berada dilantai 3"tanya Erza yang masih sedikit memegang kening nya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja ?, aku bisa mengatakan pada Obaba-sensei bahwa kau sedang sakit"ucap Kagura yang mengeluarkan termometer dari mulut Erza dan melihat suhu tubuhnya sedikit tinggi.

"Suhu badanmu sedikit naik, apakah kau tetap ingin pergi. Sebaiknya kau istirahat"ucap Kagura lagi.

"Aku tak apa Kagura. Kau cukup mengantarku ke ruang seni"ucap Kagura yang mulai merapikan bajunya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu kesana tapi jika kau merasa pusing lagi kau harus segera ke Uks"ucap Kagura dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Tentu. Terimakasih banyak Kagura"ucap Erza.

"Itulah guna nya teman"balas Kagura dengan senyuman, mereka pun beranjak menuju ruang seni.

Sementara itu Jellal yang dari tadi berjalan entah kemana, mendengar pengumuman berdering segera menuju ruang seni, dia langsung sampai di ruang seni karena posisi nya tak jauh dari sana. Ketika membuka dia melihat salah satu guru yang menjadi pemegang kunci yang sedang menyiapkan alat dan keperluan. Dia juga merupakan asisten Obaba di bagian seni. Tak lupa Jellal menyapa sang guru.

"Selamat Siang sensei"ucapnya sedikit menundukan kepala.

"Siang juga Jellal, ruangan nya sudah sensei siapkan dan nanti serahkan ini pada Obaba-sensei"ucap sang guru dan menyerahkan kunci ke Jellal dan tak lupa dia menyimpan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sensei pergi dulu. Kau boleh memainkan alat disini tapi ingat jangan sampai rusak"ucapnya.

"Aku mengerti, terimakasih sensei"lalu sang sensei keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan nya sendiri.

"Owh Ultear, ada apa kau kesini"ucap sang sensei yang melihat Ultear berdiri di pintu depan.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat"balasnya sedikit tersenyum kearah sang guru.

"Owh begitu. Sensei duluan ya"balasnya dan Ultear hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah sang guru menjauh, Ultear sedikit membuka pintu dan melihat Jellal yang sudah duduk di depan sebuah piano dan bersiap memainkan sebuah lagu.

Requiem by Nao Hiiragi( Ost Tasogare Otome X Amnesia)

(Sebaiknya baca sambil dengar lagu diatas)  
Note: aku(Jellal yang nyanyi), _aku(Ultear yang nyanyi),_ _aku(berdua)_

Lalala...  
Aa Anata wa  
(Akankah,)  
Aa Itsuka  
(Suatu hari…) 

Watashi n itsugeru no deshou  
(Engkau mengungkapkannya kepadaku?)  
Yasashii koe de Kitto  
(Dengan suara lirih, Ku yakin pasti)  
Tamashii wa yureru KIRAKIRA  
(Jiwa adalah kemilau bintang)  
Koboreru namida no hoshi  
(dari luapan airmata yang terguncang)

Ultear yang dari tadi terus memperhatikan Jellal, seolah terpana dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Jellal tanpa disadari nya, dia berjalan mendekati Jellal.

 _Lalala...  
Yagate kuru  
(Akhirnya datang,)  
Kanashii dakeno mirai yo  
(Masa depan yang dirundung duka)  
Towa ni nemure  
(Tidurlah dalam keabadian)_

Sementara itu dengan Natsu dkk, mereka tak snegaja bertemu dengan Erza dan Kagura di jalan. Mira menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan Kagura mmebawa memapah Erza menuju ruang seni.

"Terimakasih atas bantuan nya Kagura"ucap Erza.

"Tak perlu berterimakasih Erza"Kagura melihat kearah Kyouka tapi dia tidak menemukan sosok yang dicari.

"Jika kau mencari Rogue. Dia sudah kembali ke kelas"ucapan Kyouka membuat semburat di kedua pipi Kagura.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dahulu"ucapnya tapi baru selangkah berjalan, Kyouka berucap sedikit kencang.

"Kau harus pertimbangkan apa yang dikatakan Rogue tadi"Kagura langsung saja berjalan cepat agar yang lain tidak melihat semburat di pipi nya.

"Kalian lihat tadi kan"ucap Mira sedikit tersenyum.

"Aku melihatnya Mira"ucap Lucy dan Levy menimpali.

"Sebaiknya kita segera ke ruang seni"ucap Juvia.

"Ayo kita pergi"ucap Natsu. Setelah beberapa meter berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai. Ketika Mira ingin membuka pintu, mereka semua mendengar suara seseorang yang bernyanyi yang diiringi piano. Karena penasaran, mereka membuka sedikit pintu dan melihat Jellal yang sedang memainkan piano dan tampak Ultear yang mendekatinya.

 _Lalala...  
Aa Watashi wa  
(Akankah,)  
Aa Itsuka  
(Suatu hari…)  
Sono teohanasu no deshou?  
(Engkau akan melepaskan tanganku?)  
Yasashiie mide Kitto  
(Dengan senyuman yang lembut)  
Tamashii wa yureru KIRAKIRA  
(Jiwa adalah kemilau bintang)  
Kobo reruna mida no hoshi  
(dari luapan airmata yang terguncang)_

Mereka semua yang melihat dan mendengar, hanya bisa terdiam termasuk trio yang biasanya membuat keributan hanya bisa terdiam. Erza yang sedari tadi tak melepaskan tatapan nya, tanpa terasa dia menggenggam erat dada nya. Erza terus menatap kearah Jellal tanpa menghiraukan yang lain.

Lalala...  
Anata no chika kunii rareru  
(Biarkan aku berada di sisimu)  
Kono shun kanyo tsuzuke  
(Biarkan momen ini berlarut)  
Yuugure no sora mo  
(Kala langit senja)  
Haiirono yorumo  
(Bahkan malam kelabu)  
Muneni kiza mareru  
(Dalam hatiku terukir)  
Anata to no hibiyo  
(Hari-hariku bersamamu)  
Lalala...  
Lalala...  
Lalala...

Mereka menyadari bahwa Ultear tidak lagi di tempat, adegan terakhir justru membuat mereka semua kaget, pasalnya Ultear dengan berani memeluk Jellal dan menyandarkan kepala nya di pundak Jellal tapi yang lebih mengejutkan bahwa Jellal membalas pelukan Ultear. Sontak saja mereka hampir menjerit terutama Natsu dan Gray tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Lucy dan Juvia menutup mulut mereka. Mira dan Kyouka yang paham dengan situasi seperti ini, melihat kearah Erza, dan benar seperti apa yang mereka pikirkan, Erza sedang terdiam di tempat dan lagi-lagi tanpa dia sadari air mata keluar dari mata nya.

"Kenapa ?"bisiknya sangat pelan. Hanya Mira, Kyouka yang dapat mendengar bisikan hati dari Erza karena yang lain sedang berada di dunia mereka.

"Kenapa ?"lagi-lagi kata-kata itu terdengar oleh mereka bertiga sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka .

Prok prok prk prok prok prok

Tepukan terdengar dari belakang mereka, terlihat Obaba dan murid lain memasuki kelas. Ultear dan Jellal yang paham dengan situasi, segera menjauhkan diri dan mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Luar biasa, suara kalian sangat indah dan permainan pianomu sangat bagus Jellal"ucap Obaba yang masih bertepuk tangan pelan.

"Terimakasih sensei"ucap mereka berdua.

"Ini akan sempurna dalam festival ulang tahun sekolah nanti"ucapnya.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai saja pelajaran seni untuk hari ini, kalian yang berada diluar dari tadi, silahkan bergabung dengan yang lain"ucapan Obaba tentu saja menarik perhatian Jellal dan Ultear karena mereka tidak mengetahui ada orang selain mereka disini.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu sensei"ucap Ultear sedikit membungkuk kan kepalanya.

"Sampai nanti Jellal, aku ingin berduet dengan mu lagi"ucapnya sambil sedikit berjinjit mencium pipinya lalu meninggalkan ruangan, membuat para siswi menjerit histeris dan para siswa menatap tajam kearah Jellal.

"Aku juga senang duet bersama mu Ultear"balasan Jellal membuat Kyouka dan Natsu dkk melebarkan mata nya karena yang mereka tahu bahwa Jellal kurang suka dengan Ultear. Hanya dengan sebuah lagu, semua berubah 180˚ berbeda.

"Kalian semua silahkan duduk, kita akan memulai kelas seni hari ini"ucap Obaba yang menyuruh para murid untuk duduk.

"Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, tinggal beberapa bulan lagi kalian menjadi kelas XII. 2 bulan dari sekarang kalian akan melaksanakan uts, setelah uts kalian akan di sibukan dengan ujian praktek, tes-tes yang sengaja dewan guru berikan untuk mnegukur kemampuan kalian dan yang paling penting dari semuanya, ujian kelulusan kalian"ucap Obaba yang membuat para murid sedikit takut untuk menjalani sekaligus sedih karena beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan lulus.

"Maka dari itu, saya akan mempercepat ujian praktek seni untuk seluruh kelas XII. Dan ujian kali ini bertemakan "All About Music" so kalian harus memberikan sebuah pertunjukan musik. Terserah kalian ingin sendiri, duo, grup bahkan boyband/girlband. Untuk lagu saya tidak membatasi, kalian bebas memilih. Kalian akan tampil saat festival ulang tahun sekolah, sekaligus kalian ikut mengisi acara dan mengambil nilai seni"ucapnya.

"Apa ada yang kalian ingin tanyakan perihal praktek ini ?"ucap Obaba.

"Sensei"semua orang menatap kearah belakang, melihat Jellal yang mengangkat tangan nya.

"Silahkan Jellal"lalu Jellal berdiri dan berucap.

"Apakah dibebaskan dalam pemilihan kelompok ?"setelah itu Jellal kembali duduk.

"Kalian dibebaskan untuk memilih pasangan, boleh dari kelas yang sama ataupun dari kelas lain. Ada lagi yang bertanya ?"ucapnya.

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat

"Silahkan Jellal ambil sebuah alat musik di ruangan ini, mainkan sebuah lagu atau instrumen. Sekedar mengisi kekosongan karena untuk kelas seni hari ini cuman membahas praktek kalian" tentu saja semua siswa senang bukan main dengan berita ini.

"Tapi kalian tidak boleh meninggalkan ruangan sebelum jam nya habis"dan semua siswa hanya bisa berteriak "Ya sensei tidak asik"karena mendengar ucapan sang guru barusan.

"Ambil lah alat musik apapun disini dan mainkan sebuah lagu untuk kami"Jellal yang ditunjuk pun terpaksa maju. Tujuan nya yaitu sebuah sebuah violin yang terlratak di belakang Obaba.

"Instrumen yang akan ku mainkan ini berjudul My Heart Will Go On versi violin yang di mainkan oleh Taylor Davis. Selamat menikmati"ucap Jellal yang mengambil ancang-ancang dan memainkan biola nya.

(Sebaiknya kalian dengarkan instrumen lagu ini di youtube sambil membaca ceritanya)

Pada awalnya murid yang lain banyak yang mengacuhkan dan hanya beberapa yang memperhatikan tapi ketika suara violin telah terdengar, mereka semua menatap kearah Jellal dan terus memperhatikan dengan seksama. Semua yang ada disana terhanyut kedalam imanjinasi mereka masing-masing.

Setelah 4 menit berlalu akhirnya permainan Jellal pun selesai, semua orang yang berada disana bertepuk tangan ria dan ada juga yang sambil bersiul, Natsu dan Hibiki dkk contohnya. Lagi lagi Mira dan Kyouka melihat Erza terdiam terpatung menatap kearah Jellal.

"Erza apa kau baik-baik saja"Lucy mencoba mengalihkan sang kawan tapi tetap saja tatapan, tatapan yang mereka sangat paham, tatapan sakit hati terlihat jelas dari wajah cantiknya. Lucy, Juvia dan Levy dan mereka dikagetkan dengan Erza yang menangis tanpa sebab. Mereka mencoba menghibur Erza dan mereka bertiga masih bingung karena tiba-tiba saja Erza menangis tanpa sebab tapi untung nya murid yang lain tidak melihat dan tetap fokus kearah Jellal dan Obaba yang sedang memuji permainan nya.

"Kenapa denganku ?"ucap Erza dengan menangis tertahan. Tapi dia dikagetkan dengan sebuah pelukan hangat, Mira lah yang memeluknya. Erza pun memeluk Mira erat mencoba mneghilangkan perasaan yang ada dihati nya.

"Kenapa air mata ini tak bisa berhenti ?"ucapnya dalam pelukan sang sahabat.

"Kenapa sakit sekali hati ini ?"ucapnya lagi.

"Keluarkan semuanya Erza, keluarkan semua yang ada di hatimu"ucapan Mira tentu saja membuat Erza tak berhenti menangis dan meluapkan semua kegundahan nya.

Tiba-tiba perhatian murid lain tertuju ke Gajeel yang sudah duduk disebuah kursi dengan gitar dipegangan nya.

"Selanjutnya aku yang akan menghibur kalian. Shoo bee doo baaaa"teriaknya sambil memainkan gitar nya. Terpaksa 45 menit ini mereka harus mendengarkan Gajeel bernyanyi karena sang sensei sedang berbicara dengan Jellal dan seperti menghiraukan yang terjadi disini.

Time Skip

Akhirnya pelajaran seni berakhir juga, semua murid segera bergegas menuju kelas dan pulang ke kelas masing-masing.

"Ahhhh akhirnya selesai juga. aku ingin segera pulang"ucap Natsu dengan wajah senang nya.

"Ayo minna kita pulang"ucap nya lagi.

"Aku tahu baka"ucap Gray yang sudah menenteng tas di pundaknya.

"Kehe dasar baka"ucap Gajeel.

"Kalian mau cari ribut hahhh"ucap Natsu dan mulailah keributan di antara mereka.

"Mereka tidak berubah sama sekali"ucap yang lain.

"Jellal apa kau mau pulang serempak dengan yang lain"ucap Kyouka yang melihat Jellal masih menyusun buku nya.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan yang ingin ku selesaikan, kalian pulanglah duluan"ucap Jellal dan melemparkan kunci kearah Kyouka.

"Jellal"Jellal sangat hafal suara yang memanggil nya dan dia pun berbalik.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Erza ?"ucap Jellal tanpa menatap lawan bicara.

"Aku ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu"ucap Erza.

"Tanyakan cepat, aku ada urusan"ujarnya.

"Apa kau teman masa kecilku"tanyanya dan semua orang hanya bisa membelalak kan matanya.

To Be Continue

Akhirnya bisa update juga cerita ini, setelah cukup istirahat dan sudah banyak alur cerita yang tersimpan untuk ceritaku yang lain. Untuk True Love, kayaknya alur untuk ini akan berubah bukan seperti pemikiran awal. Semua alur cerita, ini murni dari pengalaman sendiri apalagi tentang praktek seni nya. Maaf bagi para reader yang masih setia menunggu cerita ini update, saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada para pembaca True Love, semoga suka dengan chapter ini dan tetap nantikan kelanjutan dari cerita karena akan ada kejutan-kejutan selanjutnya. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, bisa tulis di kolom review atau langsung pm, insya allah pertanyaan bisa kujawab seputaran cerita ini ataupun ceritaku yang lain. Cerita selanjutnya yang akan update yaitu The Story Life Dragon Slayer.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


End file.
